Aie la foi
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 85] Mathieu regarde la caméra en face de lui. C'est comme si tout son monde s'était écroulé en un claquement de doigt. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Pourtant, dans sa tête, les voix sont toujours là... Et comptent bien ne pas le laisser comme ça.
1. La Chute

_Bonjour bonjour les gens ^^_

_C'est la première fois que je poste ici, sur le fandom, après l'avoir écumé et laissé mes reviews là où je pouvais, alors autant vous dire tout de suite que je suis un peu stressée._

_J'ai donc eu l'idée après le SLG 85 (mon dieu Mathieu veut nous tuer avec ce cliffhanger ?!), et aussitôt j'ai eu les idées sur papier, donc... euh... je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé ^^'_

_Ceci est dédié à **Titipo** pour la remercier pour toutes ces magnifiques fictions, et de m'avoir laissé être sa bêta :) J'espère que ça te fera plaisir Titi =)_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet ainsi que toutes ses personnalités de m'appartiennent pas, je ne les utilise pas de le but de me faire de l'argent mais uniquement pour ma satisfaction personnelle (et aussi pour faire revenir le Prof /SBAM/)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 | La Chute**

Il mentait. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il mentait.

_— Mathieu ? Mathieu, tu nous entends ?_

_— Laisse-nous sortir d'ici !_

_— Gros, j'crois que ça va pas bien. J'me sens mal._

_— Gamin t'as intérêt à nous sortir de là et vite sinon-_

Une autre migraine, plus forte cette fois-ci. Il se prit la tête entre les mains sous le regard inexpressif de l'homme en face de lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas exister.

C'était faux.

_—__ S'il te plaît Mathieu, laisse-nous sortir de là !_

_—__ J'ai peur !_

Encore des voix. Toujours et encore des voix.

Il leva les yeux de l'ordinateur que le "docteur" lui avait présenté, après avoir consulté les différentes vidéos dessus.

Il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui, son monde s'écroulait. Comme si une gigantesque rafale de vent avait tout emporté, en un instant, ce qu'il avait vécu pendant trois ans.

Puis, il le voit dégainer sa caméra. Il l'entend marmonner une phrase, mais il ne la comprend pas à cause des nouvelles voix qui viennent s'y ajouter.

_— T'as pas le droit de nous laisser tomber ! Réveille-toi un peu ! Comment je vais faire, moi, en tant que seule fille de l'émission et sans autre être sensé ?!_

_— Aie la foi en nous Mathieu, aie la foi…_

_— Après toutes mes explications et mon savoir ultime, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire un étranger ?!_

Il regarde la caméra, l'air perdu. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Lentement, il réalise ce qui vient de lui arriver :

— Je suis malade ? Ils n'existent pas ? Ils n'ont jamais existé que dans ma tête ? Depuis toutes ces années ?

Les voix deviennent de plus en plus fortes.

_— Bien sûr que si, on existe !_

Non. Il refuse. S'ils n'existent pas, alors il ne vivra pas.

— Pendez-moi docteur. Pendez-moi !

* * *

En entendant cette phrase, ils ont chacun des réactions différentes.

La Fille lève la tête. Elle n'en revient pas qu'il ait pu prononcer des mots pareils. Le Hippie, pour une fois, a un air sérieux qui ne lui sied pas. Seule une flamme dansante dans ses yeux semble l'animer. Le Geek a les larmes aux yeux, tout cela le dépasse. Il tremble et se réfugie dans les bras de Maître Panda en reniflant. Ce dernier lui caresse les cheveux, comme pour le rassurer, avant de lever la tête d'un air encore surpris que la Fille. Le Prof, malgré sa Science Infuse, ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Les yeux dans le vide, les sourcils froncés, son cerveau semble comme éteint. Il y a le Moine aussi, mais lui a fermé les yeux, sûrement pour prier, et ses lèvres s'agitent comme pour une prière.

Mais il l'entend. La phrase que le fanatique ne cesse de répéter.

_Aie la foi._

Et puis, il y a lui. Lui qui contemple ses collègues réagir à l'annonce de leur Créateur. Lui qui reste silencieux, de marbre, comme il se devait de l'être. Froid comme la glace, mais pourtant aussi vif et bouillant que le feu. Et de tous, ce devait être celui dont les sentiments étaient les plus extrêmes.

Le gamin vient de demander à mourir. Le gamin. LE gamin. Celui qui l'avait créé, lui.

Il avait été le premier. Le premier à être créé.

La toute première personnalité multiple de Mathieu.

Alors il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se tuer. Pas aujourd'hui, et pas comme cela.

Il n'avait peut-être pas de cœur, c'était ce que les gens disaient de lui. C'était sûrement vrai.

Mais il savait où allait sa loyauté.

Lentement, le Patron leva la tête pour prendre le temps d'observer cet endroit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé.

La tête de Mathieu.

Là d'où il venait.

Il faisait noir, ici. Il n'y avait qu'une seule source de lumière, qui passait par un mince puit situé au-dessus d'eux.

Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, il s'avança jusqu'à être pile en-dessous du puit. Les autres cessèrent momentanément de se lamenter pour le regarder, l'air intrigué. Pour seule réponse, il lança en écrasant son mégot par terre :

— Tu me laisse pas le choix, gamin. Ça risque de faire mal, mais on va pas laisser cet enfoiré te laisser mourir.

Puis, il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais il fallait le faire. La lumière l'enveloppa dans une étreinte glacée, et il se sentit disparaître.

Il allait presque y arriver, à sortir, quand un mur se dressa face à lui. Avec une grimace, il contempla un instant l'obstacle en face de lui, avant de murmurer :

— Vraiment désolé, gamin.

Soudainement, il lança son poing en plein dans le mur. Il allait falloir forcer le passage.

Il entendit Mathieu hurler.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et frappa une fois de plus l'immense barrière en face de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir passer au travers. Une fois cela fait, il se sentit plus léger. Vraiment plus léger. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit la tête de ce connard de premier ordre en face de lui, avec sa caméra. Il sentait Mathieu se battre sous la surface pour reprendre le contrôle. Avec un rictus, il lui cracha au visage de sa voix rauque :

— Essaye un peu de me tuer, doc'.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il sentit Mathieu reprendre l'avantage. Puis, dans une décharge électrique, il perçut une douleur abominable dans tout son corps, comme s'il avait été battu à mort, et se sentit tomber.

Il atterrit avec brutalité dans l'immensité noire de la tête de Mathieu. Tous les autres se précipitèrent vers lui, et la Fille lança, paniquée :

— Patron !

Il sentit quelqu'un lui palper les côtes. Il reconnut la voix du Prof :

— Il va mal.

Un autre rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, et un mince filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Malgré tout, il la sentait toujours.

Il avait toujours la connexion avec l'âme de Mathieu.

Il avait compris que l'autre enfoiré s'en était allé.

Et, dans un dernier effort, il lui lança le plus fortement qu'il put, sans ouvrir les lèvres, uniquement par télépathie, envers son Créateur :

— Ne nous oublies pas, gamin. Crois en nous. On est peut-être pas parfait, mais laisse pas ce connard t'enlever ta conviction. Je t'en supplie.

Il laissa un ange passer. Puis :

— Aie la foi en nous. _Aie la foi._

* * *

_Voilà ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrais pas *se cache dans un bunker*_

_A la base, ceci devait être un OS, mais en l'écrivant, j'ai eu comme l'idée d'une suite (mais elle n'est pas écrite). Je ne sais pas absolument pas si je devrais la poster, car j'ai pour habitude de tout écrire avant de publier vu que je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fanfiction... Mais d'un autre côté j'ai vraiment les idées qui bouillonnent et le cerveau qui chauffe ^^_

_Donc, je ne vous promets rien, vous pouvez me dire dans les commentaires si vous voudriez avoir une suite, ou non, c'est comme vous voulez ^^_

_Ensuite, en parlant de commentaires... A vous de jouer ! ;)_


	2. L'impuissance du Geek

_Me revoilà les amis ! J'ai entendu vos prières, je reviens donc avec la suite de "Aie la foi" ^^_

_Merci BEAUCOUP à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, je pensais vraiment pas que l'OS (maintenant fanfiction) plairait autant ! Franchement, un gros merci du fond du coeur, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Salut les Geeks, et ça m'a donné l'énergie pour écrire la suite ! J'ai même écrit le troisième chapitre dans la foulée ! :D_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant, et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC (si vous le pensez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer) !_

_J'ai aussi rajouté quelques petites choses au chapitre 1, comme un titre et des rectifications concernant l'orthographe ^^_

_Merci beaucoup à **LordofZ** pour sa review en tant qu'anonyme, et maintenant je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon charabia, direction le disclaimer et on se retrouve en bas pour d'autres notifications importantes ;)_

**_Disclaimer : Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, aucun des personnages de Salut les Geeks ne m'appartient, tout revient de droit à Mathieu Sommet de la toile, génie du web ; de même l'image de couverture appartient à AngelMJ, qui possède un véritable don du ciel pour ses fanarts épiques sur SLG !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 | L'impuissance du Geek**

Le Geek contempla un instant le corps du Patron étendu par terre. Il restait dans un état dangereusement comateux, et le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche, du nez et de la tête ne présageait rien de bon. Son corps était éclairé par le puit de lumière blafarde, laissant les autres dans le noir. Le Prof restait à son chevet et lui palpait les côtes, le crâne, laissant parfois entendre quelques grommellements à caractère scientifiques avant de replonger dans son auscultation.

Avec les autres, il l'avait vu disparaître dans la lumière blanche, et il avait su ce qu'il allait tenter avec un frisson.

Ils savaient tous que pour sortir de la tête de Mathieu, c'était le chemin à emprunter. Évidemment, c'était de là qu'il était tous venus, ils avaient tous été là un jour. C'était là que leur "vie" avait commencé.

Il fallait se placer dans la lumière glaciale, et se laisser entraîner. C'était par là qu'ils se matérialisaient, qu'ils pouvaient sortir.

La première fois que le Geek avait pris la Lumière, il n'était encore qu'un troll kikoo-lol et cette époque semblait bien loin à présent. Au fur et à mesure des tournages, il avait changé et il était devenu une victime.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter ce temps-là. Mais avec les récents évènements, il ne se lamentait plus sur la dégradation de son image.

Quand il avait vu le Patron disparaître, à l'instar des autres, il avait espéré qu'il réussisse. Qu'il fasse entendre raison à Mathieu.

Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être le Prof pour comprendre que les médicaments avaient fait leur chemin depuis bien longtemps, et le tremblement qui avait agité l'espace noir dans lequel ils étaient tous leur avait fait présager le pire.

Le Geek avait remarqué le Hippie pointer le doigt vers la Lumière, et en plissant les yeux pour réduire la luminosité, il avait senti un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il avait vu le point noir désigné par le camé devenir de plus en plus gros, et devenir de plus en plus net.

Paralysé, il avait vu la silhouette noire du Patron chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse, et s'écraser sur le sol. Il n'avait pas pu bouger, encore choqué et terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Les autres l'avaient dépassé, et s'étaient précipités vers le criminel, tous avec la même expression épouvantée sur le visage. La Fille avait même laissé échapper un cri, sûrement aussi inquiète que les autres.

Mais lui, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté immobile. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte, mais il n'avait pas bougé.

Et, lentement, il avait réalisé.

Mathieu avait rejeté le Patron.

Il avait peur de comprendre. Peur de comprendre ce qui se passait. Peur de comprendre qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver.

Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait été rejeté dans la tête de Mathieu. Jamais.

Et le Patron, la première personnalité de Mathieu, le plus fort d'entre tous, n'avait pas réussi à franchir la barrière pour se rendre de l'autre côté.

Comme s'il avait été sous l'eau, il entendit faiblement le constat du Prof qu'il avait vu s'approcher du criminel. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était à des lieues de là. Il était loin, loin, perdu dans les méandres et les profondeurs de son esprit.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils l'avaient tous sentis lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés comme par magie dans la tête de leur Créateur sans avertissement.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus sombre derrière toute cette histoire.

Puis, inconsciemment, il s'entendit murmurer :

— On va mourir ? Mathieu va nous supprimer ?

Tous cessèrent leurs activités autour du Patron pour se tourner vers lui, étonnés. Maître Panda réagit le premier, et se dirigea vers lui en secouant la tête :

— Bien sûr que non. Personne ne va mourir.

Le Geek resta silencieux et observa le chanteur qu'il considérait presque comme son grand frère en face de lui. C'était l'un des rares dans la "famille SLG" à ne pas le traiter avec mépris. Il voyait dans ses yeux que lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il fronça les sourcils, soudainement énervé qu'on lui cache la vérité.

— Tu mens ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit calmement le Panda. Mathieu traverse juste une mauvaise passe et-

— Arrête ! le coupa soudainement le gamer qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Arrête de mentir !

Tout le monde le regardait différemment à présent. La Fille n'osait rien dire, mais le Geek voyait clairement dans ses yeux la même étincelle que le chanteur en face de lui. Le Prof s'était reconcentré sur le Patron, comme pour chercher à échapper au regard du gamin, et le Hippie avait baissé la tête, coupable ; quant au Moine… celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, et semblait vouloir disparaître sous sa capuche.

Avec rage, la victime du groupe s'essuya les yeux, qui devenaient dangereusement humides. Pourquoi lui mentaient-ils ?! N'avait-il donc pas la maturité de connaître ce qui allait se passer, selon eux ?! Toujours en sentant la colère et la déception en lui, il lança d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

— Pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit de savoir ?! Je vous signale que je fais aussi partie des personnalités de Mathieu ! Alors quoi ? Parce que je suis la victime, on me dit rien ?! Je suis pas assez fort ? C'est ça ?! Pourquoi on est dans la tête de Mathieu alors qu'on a rien fait ? Pourquoi il veut pas nous laisser sortir ? Pourquoi-

Sa tirade enflammée se termina malgré lui par un sanglot qui fit dévaler les premières larmes sur ses joues. Immédiatement, Maître Panda se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour apaiser ses pleurs, et le petit se laissa faire avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il entendit celui-ci dire avec peine :

— C'est pas qu'on ne veut pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer. C'est qu'on ne _peut_ _pas_ te dire ce qu'il va se passer. On en sait autant que toi.

Le Geek se sentit trembler, mais fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se maîtriser ; en vain. La peur qu'il avait accumulée à cause des récents évènements était trop importante.

Il ne voulait pas être supprimé. Il ne voulait pas disparaître de l'esprit de Mathieu.

Timidement, le Hippie s'avança vers eux deux, et lança de sa voix à l'air un peu ahurie :

— T'en fais pas, gros. On va trouver une solution. Mathieu va pas nous laisser comme ça, il se fera pas avoir par ce connard de capitaliste.

Le Geek fut surpris d'entendre le drogué du groupe employer le mot "connard", alors que c'était le premier à prêcher la paix et la tolérance, et remarqua que les autres avaient eu la même réaction que lui.

— On est arrivés en même temps, gros, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est pas comme ça. Ils lui filent des trucs pas naturels, et ça le rend… Pas normal.

Il avait raison. Aussi sarcastique et moqueur que Mathieu avait pu l'être envers lui, il tenait à eux. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il les avait tous cherché dans l'appartement avant que le psychiatre ne rentre ? Ils l'avaient tous entendu, et avaient tous cherché à lui répondre, mais il n'avait pas pu les entendre. De plus, lorsque ce "docteur" lui avait filé le cachet, ils n'avaient pas pu se manifester ce n'était que vers la fin de son récit, pendant les migraines soudaines qui avaient assaillé leur Créateur, qu'ils avaient pu se faire entendre. Et depuis que le Patron avait tenté de forcer le passage vers la sortie, ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec Mathieu.

Ce qui les inquiétait grandement.

Puis, alors qu'il continuait à laisser aller sa peine en reniflant pendant le silence pesant qui s'était abattu après les paroles lourdes de sens du Hippie, un raclement de gorge les sortit tous de leurs états d'âme.

— Arrête de chialer, gamin, tes jérémiades me font un putain de mal de tête.

* * *

_Désolée pour le cliffhanger xD *se cache à nouveau dans son bunker*_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici deux jours, et il est déjà écrit. Pour vous donner un léger aperçu de la suite, disons que le Patron va **légèrement** s'énerver (moi, cruelle ? comment ça ?) avec une autre personnalité._

_Une dernière question avant de vous laisser écrire vos commentaires : est-ce que ça vous dirait de voir apparaître d'autres membres de la Web Team ainsi que leurs acolytes (ex : Kriss et ses personnalités de Minute Papillon, Links avec Plectrum & Ouki...) ? J'ai deux fins prévues, une uniquement avec les personnages d'SLG, et une autre avec certains youtubers que nous connaissons bien ;)_

_Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre avis dans les commentaires, et vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner avec qui notre criminel sexuel préféré va se friter ;-)_

_Oh, et j'oubliais : MERCI pour vos adorables messages de soutient ! :D_


	3. J'exige une réponse : le Patron s'énerve

_Me revoilà ! Encore un gros MERCI pour vos reviews toutes plus sympas que les autres (Jafaden, désolée pour les remerciements xP) !_

_Un merci aussi à otaku pour sa review anonyme :)_

_Je reviens donc avec un chapitre des plus mouvementés, et je ne blablate pas plus longtemps ^^_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'émission Salut Les Geeks appartiennent à leur créateur, Mathieu Sommet, de même que la couverture imagée de cette fanfiction est la propriété de AngelMJ._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 | J'exige une réponse : le Patron s'énerve**

Tous s'arrêtèrent momentanément pour regarder le Patron qui venait de cracher avec difficulté cette phrase. Son état semblait très instable ; le sang qui coulait de sa tête formait à présent une petite flaque, et à présent il semblait clair qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassées. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tenta de lui expliquer le Prof :

— Évite de parler, cela empire ton état.

— Je m'en bats les noix de tes conseils à deux balles, le binoclard, lui rétorqua-t-il, la respiration sifflante.

— Il a raison, intervint le Moine, tu devrais te reposer, et-

— Ta gueule, le fanatique, le coupa le criminel.

Puis, lentement, il ramena ses coudes derrière lui, et le scientifique sembla comprendre ce qu'il allait faire car il l'empêcha de s'appuyer sur eux en lui barrant le passage avec son bras. Ce qui déplut grandement au Patron qui le fit savoir d'une voix éraillée :

— Laisse-moi me lever ou je te bute, quat' yeux.

— Tu peux me menacer, mais tu ne passeras pas, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix acide. Ton état est bien trop critique pour que tu puisses te lever, ça risquerait même d'aggraver les fractures que tu t'ais faites, et je ne pourrais pas te soigner vu le manque de matériel dont je dispose.

— Tu la sens ma branlette intellectuelle ? J't'ai dit de me laisser passer, gamin.

— Pas question.

Il y eut un long échange de regard haineux l'un envers l'autre derrière leurs lunettes respectives, puis le criminel laissa échapper un rictus menaçant :

— Très bien. Pourquoi tu ne nous expliquerais pas alors tout ce que tu _sais_ sur ce qui est en train de se passer ? Le gamin a pas tort, on en sait pas tous autant que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le criminel arborait toujours un rictus narquois, fier de son petit effet.

Le Hippie fronça lentement les sourcils et laissa échapper :

— J'suis pas sûr de comprendre, gros.

Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas le seul.

* * *

L'homme en noir laissa échapper un ricanement satisfait quand il vit l'état dans lequel il avait mis son collègue. Celui, accroupi à sa droite, semblait avoir fermé son visage, avec la mine glaciale de quelqu'un qui maîtrisait ses émotions. Le débauché sexuel avait touché un point sensible.

Quand il s'était écrasé sur le sol noir éclairé par la lumière, non seulement son corps avait subi des dommages, mais son âme elle-même avait été écorché par la violence avec laquelle Mathieu l'avait rejeté dans sa tête.

Certes, il avait des côtes cassés, sa tête saignait, mais ces dégâts physiques n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Il avait vu pire, il était fort.

Donc contrairement à ce que ses collègues semblaient penser, il n'avait pas été dans le coma, ou alors sa tête lui avait légèrement tourné, rien de plus grave. Ce qui comptait, dans la tête de Mathieu, ce n'était pas les dommages physiques, mais psychiques. Ce qui le mettait dans une rage folle, c'est qu'il ait pu se faire rejeter par Mathieu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, et alors qu'il était de tous le plus fort, il n'avait même pas été capable de gagner son ticket pour la sortie.

Et ça l'avait profondément mis en colère. Une colère qu'il sentait encore battre dans ses veines en cet instant.

Il avait feint de dormir, pour savoir s'il pouvait encore avoir la connexion avec Mathieu. Une tentative vaine, qui n'avait rien donnée, mais qui lui avait révélé quelque chose de préoccupant.

Quand le gamin s'était mis à pleurer, il savait que les autres tenteraient de le rassurer mais il savait aussi que la situation était bien trop grave pour que sa victime préférée reste aveugle. Le gamin était faible et pleurnichard, et même très crédule, mais pas aveugle.

Et, comme il l'avait prévu, il avait chialé avant même d'avoir pu finir sa tirade pleine d'indignation. Ça n'avait fait qu'exaspérer le criminel et augmenter sa colère, car les pleurnicheries du Geek lui avaient causé un mal de crâne horrible.

Mais malgré ses jérémiades, le Patron avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant. De très intéressant.

Quand la peluche japonaise avait voulu réconforter le gamin – et qu'il avait échoué lamentablement –, il avait ajouté que personne ne savait ce qui allait arriver, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

C'est là que le Prof avait eu une réaction des plus intéressantes.

L'avantage, quand vous portez des lunettes de soleils noires, c'est que personne ne peut voir si vous avez les yeux ouverts.

Et le Patron profitait toujours de cet avantage.

Au moment où la boule de poils avait lancé cette phrase, le visage du scientifique s'était fermé, ses yeux avaient semblés comme éteints, et il s'était même arrêté un instant de l'examiner ; autant dire que le criminel avait apprécié de ne plus se faire tripoter par le binoclard pour savoir s'il avait telle ou telle côte cassée – d'habitude, c'était lui qui touchait, pas l'inverse.

Et pour que le Prof s'arrête de travailler, c'était soit qu'il était en danger de mort, soit qu'il savait un truc qui lui rongeait les tripes. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

Il était fier de pouvoir se venger de l'autre affront que le scientifique lui avait fait subir en l'empêchant de se lever. On ne se frottait pas au Patron* sans en subir les conséquences.

Enfin, après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, son collègue en blouse blanche laissa échapper d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu délires, c'est tout. Ta blessure à la tête a dû te faire perdre la rais-

Avant même que le savant n'ait pu finir sa phrase, l'homme en noir s'était levé à une vitesse vertigineuse et l'instant d'après tenait son acolyte par le cou d'une seule main. Quelques secondes passèrent. La Fille laissa échapper un hoquet, et immédiatement après lui lança d'un air presque paniqué :

— Hé ! Pose-le par terre, il va étouffer !

En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, dans son accès de rage, il avait soulevé son collègue du sol, et celui-ci avait porté les mains à sa gorge pour tenter de se défaire de l'étau d'acier qu'était la main du criminel et de laisser passer un peu d'air dans ses poumons, tandis que ses pieds s'agitaient dans l'air vainement.

Avec un grognement, le Patron posa le Prof par terre, sans desserrer la prise qu'il avait autour du cou du scientifique. Avec hargne, il lui jeta au visage :

— Écoute-moi bien, binoclard. Je sais quand on me ment et quand on me ment pas. Alors joue pas ta pute et crache le morceau. Il y a des moments où j'atteins mes limites en termes de patience.

Un autre silence pesa, et on pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler, quand Maître Panda décida d'intervenir :

— Hé, calmez-vous, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va sortir de la tête de Mathieu, et-

— Toi, la chinoise, vient pas m'emmerder.

— S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, l'heure est grave. Patron, laisse-le, supplia le Moine.

— Pas avant qu'il n'avoue ce qui se passe. T'as ta putain de Science, alors accouche ! rugit à nouveau la personnalité la plus dangereuse d'entre tous, avant de raffermir sa prise sur le cou de sa victime.

Le Prof prenait de plus en plus une teinte violette, et laissait échapper faiblement des bruits étouffés.

Il sembla que c'était la goutte de trop, et Maître Panda s'interposa entre eux deux en délaissant le Geek, coupant la prise de Patron et lui faisant face avec un éclat de colère dans ses yeux. Le Prof, enfin libéré, recula de quelques mètres dans la noirceur de la tête de leur Créateur, et se massa la gorge en prenant de grandes goulées d'air, époumoné.

— Bon, t'arrête tes conneries là ? Y'a pas deux minutes t'étais mourant, et là tu décides d'étrangler l'un d'entre nous par plaisir ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

— Dégage de là, la peluche, lança l'autre en le fixant depuis la lumière blanche. T'as pas compris que depuis le début ce putain de binoclard sait ce qui se passe ?!

— Mais calme-toi ! C'est pas parce que t'es frustré de pas avoir pu sortir qu'il faut que tu passes tes nerfs sur les autres !

Un ange passa, durant lequel le Patron et le Panda se fixèrent tous les deux avec colère.

Un contraste naissait de par la manière dont ils étaient situés. Le Patron, tout vêtu de noir mais illuminé par la Lumière, et le Prof dans sa blouse immaculée reclus dans la noirceur de l'esprit de Mathieu, séparés uniquement par le Panda à mi-chemin entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres avec son kigurumi tacheté de blanc et de noir.

Les autres retenaient leurs souffles. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir ; le Geek essuyait ses dernières larmes et contemplait le Panda avec une légère trace de peur dans les yeux. Le Hippie ne disait rien, son regard restait indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes teintées et quant à la Fille, elle avait l'air aussi en colère que le Panda, outrée que le macho aux manières dépravées s'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux.

Et le Moine s'apprêtait à intervenir avec une de ses paroles prêchant la paix pour les calmer à son tour, mais un toussotement faible l'en empêcha.

— Il… Il a raison… Je s-sais ce qui se p-passe…

* * *

_* : Oui je fais exprès de mettre des phrases à double sens, oui c'est pervers, oui je l'assume (avouez que vous y avez pensé, vous aussi)._

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! *part en courant dans son bunker (m'aura servi celui-là)*_

_Concernant les pronostics sur avec qui le Patron allait se friter, j'offre quand même un cookie virtuel à tous ceux qui avaient mentionné le Panda (bon ouais en gros tout le monde quoi), parce que c'est vrai qu'il apparaît vers la fin de la dispute :P Mais bon, globalement, c'est le Prof qui s'en prends plein la tronche, hein ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins "mouvementé", mais apportera beaucoup d'explications qui expliqueront (euh... ouais ?) le pourquoi du commentc'estpossiblequ'onestdanslatêteàMathieuetqu'onpuissepasensortir ! :D_

_Aussi merci d'avoir donné votre avis, je pense donc commencer par publier la variante de l'histoire avec la Web Team, et si j'ai du courage j'écrirais une fin avec uniquement les personnages d'SLG ^^_

_Merci de laisser un commentaire sur la fic, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est mon seul salaire ;)_

_A la prochaine les gens !_


	4. De chair et de sang par force d'esprit

_Bonjour les petits pandas ! :D_

_Je reviens d'une journée d'acrobranche et autant vous dire que je suis courbaturée au possible (le parcours "grandes tyroliennes" à plus de trente mètres de hauteur n'était pas une bonne idée du tout). C'est donc avec un mal aux bras et aux abdos que je vous livre ce chapitre qui comme je vous l'avais dit, contiendra des explications très précises sur le pourquoi du comment ^^_

_Merci encore pour toutes les reviews (merci à l'anonyme luna-la-lune ;D), ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire ; au moment où je vous parle, l'histoire comptabilise 600 vues pile et on va bientôt atteindre les 300 visiteurs... Vous êtes des oufs les gens O.o'_

**_Disclaimer : Le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, Maître Panda, le Prof, la Fille et le Moine appartiennent dans leur intégralité à Mathieu Sommet qui doit se les farcir dans sa tête tous les jours (ça doit pas être simple) ; et l'image de couverture appartient à AngelMJ._**

**_[Oh, et petit warning avant de commencer : je tiens à préciser que je ne prétends pas connaître le trouble de la schizophrénie avec personnalités _****_multiples_****_, tout ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction et n'est pas à prendre au sérieux bien évidemment ^^]_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 | De chair et de sang par force d'esprit**

Maître Panda se retourna brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Il vit le scientifique les observer tous avec un regard étrange, comme un mélange de culpabilité mais aussi de peur – en même temps, quand le Patron vous prenait à la gorge, on faisait moins le malin après – avec un soupçon de peine.

Un autre de ces silences écrasants qui faisaient souvent leurs apparitions depuis qu'ils étaient bloqués dans la tête de Mathieu se manifesta, avant que le Patron ne le brise avec du triomphe et de la moquerie dans la voix :

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il t'en faut du temps pour admettre. T'es pareil au pieu où… ?

Il reçut un regard assassin de la part de la Fille et du Panda. Ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas le moment.

— Donc tu sais ce qui nous arrive depuis le début ? Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demanda le Geek avec un regard innocent et une voix hésitante en observant le Professeur.

— Ouais gros, pourquoi t'as rien dit ? renchérit le Hippie toujours avec cet air sérieux qui ne lui allait décidément pas.

Le concerné eut un soupir et enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer nerveusement avec sa blouse, avant de les remettre sur son nez. Il planta son regard sur un point imaginaire dans les ténèbres de l'esprit de Mathieu, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Soudainement, le Patron amorça un geste comme pour rejoindre le savant, mais d'après son allure, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui donner une tape amicale. Maître Panda lui attrapa l'épaule brusquement pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse sortir du cercle opalin :

— Hep, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

— Le faire parler la peluche, d'après toi ?

— Hors de question. Toi, tu restes ici.

— J'ai pas envie qu'il nous raconte à nouveau des salades. Chez moi, quand un chien fait une bêtise, on le corrige un fois pour le punir, et une deuxième fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit pas refaire sa connerie.

— Laisse les chiens tranquilles, gros, répliqua le Hippie sans se départir de son calme.

— Ravi d'entendre que je suis aussi haut dans ton estime qu'un canidé, répondit le Prof d'une voix glaciale.

Un ange passa. Puis, l'homme de science revint vers l'endroit où se situaient les autres. Il s'assit par terre, le plus naturellement du monde, sous certains regards interloqués. Avec un soupir en voyant la réaction de ses collègues, il lança d'une voix morne :

— Je vous conseille de vous asseoir. Ça va durer longtemps.

Aussitôt, les autres se rapprochèrent, et la Fille, le Geek, le Hippie, le Moine et Maître Panda s'assirent en face de lui en ligne droite. Seul le Patron resta debout, toujours sous la Lumière de sortie, avec cet éternel sourire malsain aux lèvres.

— On sait jamais, il faut toujours quelqu'un pour protéger et surveiller ses arrières… lança-t-il comme pour se justifier d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

— Dieu nous protège, soupira le Moine en levant les yeux au ciel, d'un ton plus proche de l'exaspération qu'avait le Patron à faire des blagues salaces que de celui qu'il employait généralement pour prêcher la bonne parole.

— Et je ne sais pas si par "protéger", tu entends "violer" ou "tuer", renchérit la Fille avec sarcasme.

— Je peux te montrer si tu veux, répliqua l'homme en noir d'un ton grivois.

— Sale macho.

— Je peux vous expliquer, ou pas ? s'énerva le savant qui en avait marre de voir les autres se disputer.

— Oh, désolée.

Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

— Vous savez tous qu'on est apparu à différents moments de la vie de Mathieu ?

Les autres acquiescèrent.

— Eh bien, lorsque vous vous êtes matérialisés pour la première fois, et que vous avez commencé à vous installer, vous aviez tous des souvenirs de votre vie "avant" Mathieu ; de votre enfance, de votre parcours professionnel… Et c'est de cet endroit que tout a commencé pour chacun d'entre nous.

À l'évocation de ce passage, tous hochèrent la tête, et on pouvait voir dans les yeux de chacun la même lueur légèrement nostalgique. Même le Patron laissa échapper un sourire pervers.

— Mais il y a quelque chose qui différencie Mathieu de tous les autres schizophrènes à personnalités multiple. Le fait que nous ayons tous des souvenirs, des habitudes propres à chacun, et surtout le fait que Mathieu n'ait pas d'emprise sur ce que nous allons dire ou faire, est une preuve cruciale. Nous ne sommes pas de simples dédoublements de sa personnalité ; on agit, on pense de nous-même, on se déplace dans la maison avec notre liberté de mouvement. On a une façon de penser, de procéder, et des centres d'intérêts différents pour chacun d'entre nous. Quand on se fait mal, qu'on se blesse ou qu'on ait un simple mal de tête, ces symptômes ne se répercutent pas sur Mathieu.

— J'vois pas où tu veux en v'nir, gros. On sait déjà tout ça, pourquoi tu nous dis des trucs qu'on connaît depuis longtemps ? demanda le Hippie qui pour une fois écoutait avec attention ce que disait le Prof.

— J'y viens. La schizophrénie avec le trouble de personnalités multiples marque un changement dans la personnalité du patient, et c'est lui, et uniquement lui qui se prend pour ses personnages inventés, avec parfois des hallucinations.

Il y eut un silence après sa déclaration. Maître Panda passa en revue le visage des autres. La Fille avait les sourcils froncés, comme si on venait de lui dire que Justin Bieber était gay et qu'elle se refusait à l'accepter ; le Moine faisait des yeux ronds et pour lui le Prof avait apparemment parlé dans un dialecte étranger. Le Hippie ne réagissait pas, mais sa tête légèrement contrite, comme s'il faisait un effort pour réfléchir, indiqua au chanteur qu'il était dans le même état que les deux autres. Le Geek avait une mine concentré, mais ne semblait pas surpris par ce que lui disait son collègue. Le Patron, lui, avait ôté le sourire narquois qu'il arborait tout le temps, prenant un air sérieux qui fit prendre conscience au Panda que le Professeur avait livré quelque chose d'intéressant.

Lui avait suivi l'explication de l'homme en face de lui avec attention, mais ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était-il important ; cela devait se lire sur son visage, car quand le Prof les observa tour à tour pour voir s'ils avaient compris ce qu'il venait de dire, il sembla irrité que le chanteur ne comprenne pas lui aussi. Apparemment, seul le Patron avait saisi un semblant de cette explication.

Ceci sembla contrarier le savant qui laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Maître Panda se rendit compte que ça devait être irritant d'avoir la Science Infuse quand personne n'était capable de comprendre ce que vous disiez à part un criminel sexuel qui avait déjà tenté de vous tuer. Il pensa avoir vu juste concernant l'état d'esprit du scientifique quand il vit le regard ennuyé qu'il lança au Patron. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration, décidé à décrypter pour les autres ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Quand je disais que Mathieu nous avait créés, il n'a pas fait que cela il nous a donné une _conscience_ et des états d'âmes. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Soudainement, une illumination survint dans le cerveau du garçon au kigurumi il laissa échapper un "Oh !" de surprise sous la découverte, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de tous ses camarades qui n'avaient pas compris. Le Prof fut soulagé, apparemment content que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir ce qu'il voulait dire à part l'homme en noir.

— J'ai toujours pas compris, moi, répondit le Geek de sa voix nasillarde, un peu penaud.

— Ce que l'autre binoclard veut dire, c'est que Mathieu nous a créés, mais il est allé trop loin dans le processus de création, se résigna le Patron qui s'était décidé à apporter son analyse aux autres.

— Et comme nous avons une _conscience_ et des états d'âmes, ça veut dire que nous ne dépendons de Mathieu que de par le fait qu'il nous ait créés ! s'exclama Maître Panda, heureux d'avoir compris.

— Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça le savant en hocha la tête.

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, se lança la Fille toujours en fronçant les sourcils, ça veut dire que nous ne dépendons que de nous-mêmes ? Je veux dire, Mathieu n'a pas d'emprise sur nous ? Il ne peut décider que de nous faire rentrer dans sa tête quand il veut, mais c'est tout ?

— Non, Mathieu n'a _plus_ d'emprise sur nous, précisa le Prof, mais en clair, c'est ça. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin dans la présence de ses personnalités, à cause de sa force d'esprit, et nous a rendus réels.

— Je vois pas où est le problème alors. Qu'est-ce qui est si grave ? demanda le Moine.

— J'suis d'accord, gros. C'est quoi le problème ?

Ils eurent à nouveau droit à un soupir avec un roulement des yeux, quand le scientifique se lança à nouveau dans ses explications :

— Vu que nous sommes réels, et que nous avons notre conscience, on peut décider de s'opposer à telle ou telle chose. Mathieu ne nous a jamais enfermés dans sa tête comme cela, du moins pas consciemment, et encore moins tous ensemble. Qu'il le fasse volontairement lui donnerait des migraines insoutenables comme en ce moment, et de plus certains risqueraient de ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et s'opposeraient à leur emprisonnement, ce qui empirerait son mal de crâne.

Il y eut une pause qui fit se diriger tous les regards vers la Patron qui sembla s'en ficher royalement, puis tous reportèrent leur attention vers l'homme de science qui continua sa thèse :

— Comme l'a dit le Patron, Mathieu est allé trop loin dans le processus de création, et ne peux plus avoir d'emprise sur nous et nous faire disparaître à sa guise. Pour que nous n'existions plus, il faudrait qu'il nous tues lui-même, ou alors qu'il se suicide. Il ne peut pas revenir en arrière et nous supprimer. Donc…

— Donc pour que nous soyons enfermés dans sa tête sans son consentement, ça veut dire qu'il a pris des médicaments très puissants, compléta Maître Panda qui commençait à saisir la gravité de la situation.

— Exactement. Et les migraines que lui provoquent ces dits-traitements sont douloureuses à un point qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer.

Un silence pesant et angoissant s'abattit sur la petite communauté. Le Geek avait frissonné à l'évocation de la mort de Mathieu, et à présent semblait très inquiet pour leur avenir.

— Les… produits qu'ils lui donnent sont loin d'être agréables à prendre, dit le Prof avec un air dégoûté de devoir appeler les "produits" des "médicaments". Et à trop vouloir le soigner, ils pourraient le plonger dans une démence irréversible.

— Mais pourquoi il ne croit pas tout simplement en nous ? demanda le Geek d'un air innocent. Je veux dire, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas lui faire croire que nous n'existions pas pendant trois ans de sa vie comme ça !

— Si seulement c'était aussi simple, répondit sombrement le savant. Ces… Ces hommes sont malins, ils ont bien compris que Mathieu ne cesserait pas de croire en nous comme ça. Ils lui ont donné des anesthésiants, et des… Cachets qui le rendent faible, faible d'esprit.

— J'ai une autre question, intervint le Moine encore indécis. Supposons qu'ils arrivent à nous tuer, est-ce que…

— Je le répète, ils ne pourront pas nous tuer. Tant qu'on est dans sa tête, ils ne peuvent rien faire, sinon gaver Mathieu de produits.

— Mais alors si comme tu l'as dit on est bloqué, ça veut dire que Mathieu ne peut pas nous entendre, et donc cessera de croire en nous, et donc va devenir fou ? s'écria la Fille, horrifiée.

Seul un silence lui répondit, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

* * *

_Oui oui, tout ça c'est pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : je ne vous ai pas fait de cliffhanger, mesdames et messieurs ! (ce qui m'aura permis d'épargner mon pauvre bunker qui a reçu moult munitions sur la face)_

_J'espère que cette "explication" de mon point de vue (bon enfin, technicalement c'est celui du Prof, mais bon on va pas chipoter /SBAM/) vous aura satisfait et aura éclairé vos lanternes. C'est un chapitre mine de rien très important, et il sera mentionné tout au long de la fic, donc retenez-le bien ^^_

_Merci de laisser un commentaire, ça fait pas de mal et ça me ferait énormément plaisir avec les courbatures que je me tape (oui j'arrive à vous faire culpabiliser niark niark)._

_Donc n'oubliez pas : reviews ! :D_


	5. Une idée du Hippie

_Salut tout le monde :D_

_Re-coucou, et cette fois-ci, plus de courbatures, youhou ! \o/_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews hier soir, parce qu'il y avait un orage qui m'a coupé du monde extérieur et de ma (précieuse) source d'électricité :'( (Comme dirait Mathieu : Mais pourquoi tu marche paaas ? T.T)_

_Bon, là il fait un soleil d'enfer, alors à charge de revanche : je réponds à vos reviews ici :D_

_Luna-la-lune : voeu exaucé à l'instant ;P_

_Wolf Amme : Contente que l'explication t'ailles, j'avais peur que ça parte un peu en truc délirant mais si tu accroches, ça va ^^_

_Hizerielle : Apparemment les gens ont compris l'explication, alors go pour la suite !_

_Jafaden : Ah, mais non, quand on voit les parcours (la hauteur, en fait /PAN/) qu'ils nous font, on peut pas passer sans avoir mal aux bras :'( Oui, Mathieu prend cher pour le coup, mais ON VA LE SAUVER, PARCE QUE OUI MONSIEUR, ELLES EXISTENT D'ABORD SES PERSONNALITÉS ! TOUS LES FANS, EN AVAAAANT ! *sors* (Oh, et de rien pour le non-cliffhanger, mais tu vas me haïr pour ce coup-ci xD)_

_Titipo : Maintenant j'ai le jingle en tête x( Ouais, moi perso j'ai chargé sur les trucs du genre pont de singe, où il te faut BIEN tirer sur les bras pour avancer T.T Les youtubers, pour l'instant, vont rester bien sages et quand il vont sortir ça va être la DÉBANDADE. Mais vraiment xD_

_Voilà, donc merci pour vos reviews, et on se retrouve en bas ! :D_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnalités multiples (ELLES EXISTENT D'ABORD !) appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ainsi que l'émission Salut Les Geeks, et l'image de couverture appartient à AngelMJ (PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QU'ELLES EXISTENT !)._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 | Une idée du Hippie**

Ils échangèrent des regards lourds de sens, l'air désemparé. Puis, le Patron lança suspicieusement en ne lâchant pas du regard l'homme qu'il avait voulu étrangler auparavant :

— T'es sûr qu'il y a rien d'autre quat' yeux ?

Seul un regard glacial, et une œillade noire de la part de Maître Panda et de la Fille lui répondit, tandis que le Prof gardait obstinément les yeux fixés vers le sol, les épaules comme écrasées par le poids de ses connaissances. Cependant, il daigna répondre au criminel d'une voix lasse :

— Non, il n'y a rien d'autre.

— Y'a intérêt, répliqua vivement l'autre en laissant son sourire malsain réapparaître.

— Tu vas le laisser tranquille à la fin ? demanda, exaspérée, la féministe blonde de l'émission en le gratifiant pour la énième fois d'un regard noir.

— T'arrache pas la moule, la blondasse, rétorqua l'homme en noir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Espèce de macho dévergondé !

— Parle-moi sur un autre ton, grognasse, si tu veux pas-

— Si je veux pas quoi ? Que tu me violes ? lança-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Tu peux toujours essayer.

— J'vais te défoncer.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

— Hé, intervint soudainement le Hippie, les sourcils froncés.

— Quoi ? demandèrent d'une même voix le Patron et la Fille, aussi énervés l'un que l'autre d'avoir été coupés en pleine dispute.

— Y'a un problème, répondit-il avant de se taire.

Tous firent de même, et quelques bruits de conversation se firent entendre, comme s'ils étaient étouffés par une paroi. Le Geek, avec un regain d'espoir, laissa échapper dans un murmure :

— On a de nouveau la connexion avec Mathieu !

Malheureusement, les bruits se turent aussitôt après qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase. Maître Panda fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand soudain la discussion floue et étouffée refit surface avec beaucoup plus de volume :

— _Où est-ce que vous allez m'emmener ?!_

— _Dans un endroit sain et en sécurité pour vous soigner monsieur Sommet._

— _Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! S'il vous plaît !_

— _Malheureusement c'est la procédure, vous n'allez pas bien, il faut vous soigner et-_

— _Attendez ! Lâchez-moi !_

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si on frappait quelqu'un, puis un :

— _Augmentez la dose. Il faut l'amener d'urgence en cellule, son état s'est aggravé._

La discussion se termina sur ce dialogue, avant que l'on entende quelques cliquetis que le Hippie identifia aussitôt comme ceux d'une seringue. Après un silence, il y eut un hurlement déchirant, qui fit frissonner la plupart des personnalités qui s'étaient levés d'un bond. Puis, des claquements de portières résonnèrent à leurs oreilles, et une sirène d'ambulance se déclencha, avant de s'évanouir peu à peu.

Les multiples personnalités s'entre-regardèrent et échangèrent pour la majorité des regards horrifiés. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Mathieu ?!

— Mathieu ! Mathieu, tu nous entends ?! s'écria le Geek, encore plus inquiet que les autres.

— Ça sert à rien, il ne peut pas nous entendre, répondit sombrement le Prof.

— Mais il doit y avoir un moyen ! s'exclama le gamer épouvanté.

Un silence qui disait tout lui répondit. Une expression désemparée s'afficha sur son visage.

— Si on tente à nouveau une sortie, soit celui qui la tente va finir rejeté et encore en plus mauvais état que le Patron, soit il force le passage et dans ce cas-là c'est Mathieu qui en subira les dommages, expliqua le scientifique.

— Et si on fait rien, Mathieu risque de croire qu'on n'existe vraiment pas et on va se retrouver enfermés ici pour l'éternité, tandis qu'il va devenir fou ! rétorqua le gamin. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit !

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

— M'en fous ! Je veux tenter de sortir ! J'ai été l'un des premiers, ça peut marcher !

C'est alors que le Patron s'incrusta dans la discussion, soudainement concerné par celle-ci :

— Gamin, j'ai été là avant toi, et regarde dans quel état je suis ; toi, t'as même pas une chance pour arriver à détruire le Mur. Laisse les grands s'en charger, pigé ?

Pour une fois, le Geek lui répondit avec colère :

— C'est pas une raison ! Techniquement j'ai le même corps que vous, alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'essayer ?!

— C'est pas le physique qui compte ici, c'est la force d'esprit. Après avoir échoué tu vas être un boulet encore plus inutile que d'habitude pour chercher une solution à comment sortir d'ici, cingla directement le criminel, agacé par la véhémence du gamin.

Cette réplique acerbe coupa court aux protestations du gamer qui le regarda avec de la pure haine dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis soudainement, le Moine lança :

— Il faudrait faire sortir quelqu'un qui ne soit pas trop fort psychiquement parlant, ça éviterait les dommages de chaque côté et permettrait une sortie plus discrète.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, puis vers le savant en blouse blanche, comme pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Celui-ci grommela, les yeux dans la vague derrière ses lunettes :

— Ça pourrait marcher…

À ces paroles, le Hippie eut comme une illumination derrière ses lunettes teintées, et sourit légèrement. Maître Panda le remarqua :

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Le Prof se tourna à son tour vers le camé, et avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer quoique ce soit, il secoua la tête :

— Impossible. Tu fais partie des premières personnalités de Mathieu, tu es loin d'être faible psychiquement.

Le Hippie fut surpris par les propos du scientifique, étonné qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme faible de la part de son collègue. Puis, il porta la main sur son bob, et sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire léger et épanoui qu'il avait généralement pendant ses trips :

— J'pensais pas à ça, gros.

Avec ces paroles, il se détourna des autres pour faire face aux ténèbres de l'esprit de leur Créateur, et poussa un sifflement aigu.

Tous eurent des réactions plus que surprises, quand, du plus profond de l'opacité mystérieuse, un aboiement lui répondit, rapidement suivi par le corps d'un berger belge à poil court.

* * *

_Oh ! Mon bunker ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! *grouille se cacher dedans et enclenche la procédure d'urgence*_

_... Désolée._

_Reviews ? :D_


	6. On compte sur toi, Capsule de Bière !

_Les gens. Vous êtes des malades._

_On a dépassé les **1000 vues**. **1000 vues et plus de 400 visiteurs**. Vous êtes des tarés._

_Mais je vous adore \o/ C'est trop sympa, alors un groooos **MERCI** du fond du coeur ! M'en fout, Jafaden part en vacances sans le Wifi, alors j'peux le dire : **MERCI MERCI MERCI** ! :D_

_Quant aux anonymes (Nisekoi, lemiaw, luna-la-lune) qui ont laissé une review, merci aussi !_

_C'est grâce à vous que je trouve l'inspiration d'écrire ^^_

**_Disclaimer : "Salut Les Geeks" appartient à son créateur, Mathieu Sommet, ainsi que tous les personnages cités ci-dessous. La couverture de la fanfiction est à AngelMJ._**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 | On compte sur toi, Capsule de Bière !**

Capsule de Bière débarqua du fond des ténèbres en aboyant joyeusement, et s'arrêta devant son maître avant de lui faire la fête, provoquant un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci qui le caressa brièvement sur la tête. Le Hippie se retourna un instant vers ses camarades, pour remarquer que la plupart d'entre eux avaient la bouche ouverte ou les yeux écarquillés.

Ce fut le Moine, qui, au bout d'un instant de stupéfaction, bégaya :

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, comment t'as fait ?

— Bah j'l'ai appelé, gros, répondit le drogué en haussant les épaules comme si ça paraissait évident.

— On avait remarqué, lança le Patron d'un air ironique.

Le chien regarda tour à tour les membres de l'émission, semblant les reconnaître au fur et à mesure qu'il les observait. Il alla un instant fureter autour du Geek qui lui fit un sourire tout en le caressant, heureux de revoir le chien, avant qu'il ne revienne s'asseoir aux pieds de son maître.

— Comment c'est possible ? demanda Maître Panda, encore surpris de voir le canidé aux pieds du camé.

— Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, souffla le Prof, tout aussi étonné et ne lâchant pas du regard Capsule de Bière.

— Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence, gros ? demanda le Hippie en relevant la tête avec un sourire.

— Quand est-ce qu'on commence quoi ? questionna le Moine, aussi perdu que les autres quand il s'agissait de parler au drogué.

— Bah, la sortie. T'as dit qu'il nous fallait quelqu'un pour traverser, quelqu'un de discret et de pas trop fort psychiquement. Capsule est prêt, manque plus que le signal.

À ce moment, tous regardèrent le chien assis aux pieds du camé, semblant attendre qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de grimper dans la Lumière, et comprirent soudainement. Le Patron haussa les sourcils :

— Si je te connaissais pas, le bouffeur de soja, je pourrais dire que tu réagis vite.

— Mais comment il va faire pour nous aider à sortir ? C'est un chien ! s'exclama la Fille, perplexe.

— Sous-estime pas les chiens, grosse. Il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire, hein Capsule ?

Pour toute réponse, le berger belge aboya, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le Patron dans son cercle de Lumière. Le criminel se décala pour laisser le chien prendre place dans la Lumière, mais il fut interrompu par le Moine :

— On ne va pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça ! La Fille a raison, comment on va savoir ce qu'il va faire ?

— J'te l'ai dit, gros. Capsule est futé.

— Je ne suis pas convaincu, répondit l'homme de foi en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Moi de même, acquiesça le Prof en rejoignant l'avis du prêcheur de Dieu.

En haussant les épaules, le Hippie se résigna et rejoignit son chien dans le cercle de Lumière. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux, ce qui était très rare chez lui et uniquement possible lorsqu'il était clean – autant dire quasiment jamais – et il parla à son animal de compagnie d'une voix réfléchie :

— Écoute-moi bien, Capsule. On va te confier une mission importante, gros, va pas falloir que tu te rates. Quand tu vas remonter, Mathieu va peut-être t'empêcher de sortir. Faut que tu te fraye un passage quand même, même si ça picote un peu. Et une fois que tu seras dehors, essaye de trouver un moyen pour que Mathieu crois à nouveau en nous, gros. Je sais que t'en es capable, mon chien. Faut que tu lui redonne la foi.

Avec ces paroles, il flatta une dernière fois son compagnon de route, et en retour le chien laissa échapper un jappement, comme s'il était triste de quitter son maître mais en même temps saisissait l'importance de sa mission.

Les autres avaient observé l'échange entre le maître et son animal d'un air surpris et même impressionné. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu le drogué parler aussi longtemps, sans laisser échapper quelques expressions sans queues ni têtes, et surtout avec autant de sérieux. Ils prenaient conscience que derrière les lunettes teintées du Hippie se cachait un homme qui pouvait être tout aussi sensé qu'eux.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment de stupéfaction, le Geek s'avança timidement vers Capsule de Bière pour rejoindre le camé accroupi auprès de lui. Les autres le regardèrent, intrigués, quand il se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que le Hippie et son animal. Il sourit un instant au canidé qui le regarda droit dans les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête, comme pour se demander ce que le gamer allait faire.

Puis, le gamin porta la main à sa casquette grise et l'enleva de sa tête ; il la regarda un instant, un air de nostalgie dans les yeux, avant de prendre un air décidé et de la visser sur le crâne du chien, à l'envers, de la même manière que lui-même la portait.

Ce geste surpris tout le monde dans les ténèbres de l'esprit de Mathieu. Le gamer n'enlevait presque jamais sa casquette, c'était limite s'il ne la portait pas pour dormir. De mémoire, ils l'avaient toujours vu avec, et le voir l'enlever délibérément pour la poser sur la tête de Capsule de Bière représentait un symbole fort.

Malgré tout, le Hippie sourit en voyant le geste que le Geek venait de faire, sachant à quel point cela lui coûtait, et lui lança d'une voix pleine de gratitude :

— Merci, gros.

Le Geek haussa les épaules et ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il caressa le flanc de l'animal qui n'avait décidément pas l'air gêné par la casquette, et sortit à son tour :

— Disons que c'est pour lui porter chance.

L'autre acquiesça :

— Ça a un bon karma, gros, si Capsule l'enlève pas. Sûr que ça lui fait plaisir.

Puis, d'un même geste, ils se relevèrent ensemble, et scrutèrent le chien qui les regarda à son tour. Il aboya une dernière fois et alla lécher la main du Geek, comme pour le remercier de lui avoir donné le bien qui le représentait le plus. Le petit sourit à cette marque d'affection, avant de laisser un air grave envahir à nouveau son visage.

Quant au maître, il échangea un regard silencieux avec son chien, un regard qui voulait dire pleins de choses, et qui semblait ne pouvoir être compris que par les deux protagonistes.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Hippie, un sourire que les autres apparentèrent à de la fierté. Il hocha lentement la tête, comme pour donner le signal.

Alors, Capsule de Bière se retira dans la Lumière, et aboya une dernière fois. La clarté ivoirine l'enveloppa peu à peu, le faisant doucement disparaître, sans que le chien ne se débatte. Bientôt, ils ne purent plus qu'apercevoir sa tête, puis la casquette du Geek, avant que le canidé ne s'évapore définitivement.

Et alors que la Lumière se manifestait à son plus fort degré, le Hippie laissa échapper dans un murmure :

— Bonne chance, mon chien.

Puis, la clarté faiblit, et revint à la normale. Les autres restèrent silencieux. Le Geek se déplaça lentement, et rejoignit Maître Panda, mais le drogué resta devant la seule source d'éclairement de la pièce, ses yeux se perdant sur l'endroit où se trouvait quelques instants auparavant son ami animal.

Ils allaient devoir attendre, et espérer.

Inconsciemment, ils priaient tous pour que la chance soit avec Capsule de Bière, et qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis.

Ils priaient tous pour leur dernier espoir de survie, un espoir qui reposait sur les épaules d'un chien.

* * *

_Voilààà ! Pour vous remercier, pas de cliffhanger ! :D_

_Merci encore (ouais j'en profite que Jafa' soit pas là pour me gueuler dessus, ouais je suis une fille fourbe, ouais j'vous dis tampis. Na. Et ouais je suis une vraie gamine.) pour toutes vos reviews plus sympas que les autres !_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de reviews, vu qu'on va bientôt atteindre les 50 reviews (50 reviews les gens, 50 reviews O.o'), j'ai un pitit cadeau pour vous qui sortira lorsqu'on atteindra ce chiffre symbolique (pour moi en tout cas) et qui j'espère vous plaira ^^_

_Allez, à vos claviers !_


	7. Une casquette et un chien

_Re-salut mes adorables reviewers, followers, favoriteurs (je viens de massacrer la langue française en un mot) et visiteurs ! :D_

_Vos reviews étaient supers, comme d'habitude, ça fait toujours plaisir (coucou les anonymes !) ^^_

_J'ai pas publié ce chapitre hier soir car j'ai oublié, oui moi et ma tête on se perd de temps en temps... Mais on se soigne. Enfin, on essaie._

_Donc, cette fois-ci c'est un peu différent, on laisse les personnalités angoisser un peu (remarquez comme je suis sadique) et on part du côté de Mathieu ! Et j'ai beaucoup hésité à l'endroit où je voulais couper le chapitre, mais comme partout où je voulais ça faisait un cliffhanger, j'ai décidé de vous laisser au moins du texte à lire, histoire de rattraper les heures perdues d'hier soir ;)_

_Enjoy ! ~_

**_Disclaimer : Bah... Mathieu s'appartient à lui-même, Capsule de Bière par contre il est liiiiibre ! Quoi, comment ça, il est à Math' aussi ? Bon bah ok... La couverture de l'histoire, par contre, appartient à AngelMJ !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 | Une casquette et un chien**

Mathieu soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Encore ces foutues migraines qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il tenta de faire abstraction de son mal de tête pendant un instant, pour regarder à nouveau l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Les murs étaient blancs, d'un blanc limpide, dans lequel ses yeux parfois écarquillés sous le coup des anesthésiants combinés à la maladie se perdaient pendant des heures.

Ce blanc si pur, ce blanc qui lui rappelait la blouse du Prof.

Mathieu secoua la tête et s'arracha à la contemplation des murs. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il ne devait pas rechuter.

Il fixa son regard ailleurs, tentant d'oublier la vue de sa personnalité qui avait réponse à tout, pour se poser sur le sol à ses pieds. Le carrelage était composé de carrés noirs alternés sur du blanc. Il les comptait lorsqu'il voulait faire disparaître sa migraine, et la vue des dalles tachetées lui rafraîchissait l'esprit. Il y en avait 72 au final.

Tacheté de noir et de blanc. Tacheté de noir et de blanc… Comme le kigurumi de Maître Panda.

Mathieu sentit un élancement dans sa tête et étouffa avec peine le grognement de souffrance qu'il avait failli émir. Il ne devait pas penser à eux ! Il allait rechuter, sinon, et les aiguilles reviendraient le tourmenter, reviendraient le piquer…

Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de la rouvrir, déterminé. Si la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait le faisait rechuter, il regarderait autre chose. Il mit ses mains devant son champ de vision, et contempla les lignes qui les traversaient avec attention, tentant de faire abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

— _C'est trop sérieux ton truc, gros, j'vais jouer à regarder mes mains !_

La phrase que le Hippie avait lancée pendant l'un des SLG lui revint en pleine face. Il fit la grimace, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, ne supportant plus les allusions incessantes que son esprit tordu s'amusait à lui faire à propos de ses personnalités. Pourquoi ne cessait-il tout simplement pas de penser à eux, eux qui n'étaient pas réels, eux qui étaient en fait lui, eux qui n'avaient jamais existés !

Il releva la tête, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur le lit une place qui avait été mis en place dans sa cellule.

Sa cellule.

Rien que ce mot dégoûtait Mathieu. Il avait l'impression d'être un psychopathe que l'on enfermait à double tour pour l'éloigner de la société, qu'il n'était qu'un animal que les autres n'avaient pas le droit de voir.

Il n'était qu'un pauvre fou. Un fou qui s'inventait des amis imaginaires pour vivre.

Toujours les yeux fermés pour ne pas observer la pièce dans laquelle il était, il serra les couvertures sous lui, comme s'il s'agissait de sa bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan de mensonge où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait plus rien, rien que le noir derrière ses paupières, ce noir qu'il avait tellement envie de faire partir, tant il lui rappelait quelqu'un lui aussi. Ce noir aussi sombre que la première de ses personnalités, ce noir charbonneux auquel il refusait de s'abandonner.

Ce noir qui lui rappelait les lunettes du Patron.

Rongé par la douleur, il rouvrit les yeux, et tenta d'échapper par tous les moyens aux visions de ses personnalités que son esprit lui faisait voir malgré lui.

C'est d'ailleurs en tentant de fuir du regard le blanc des murs et le sol bicolore qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Une larme roula, bientôt suivie par d'autres toujours plus nombreuses. Il se replia ses genoux pour s'enfermer en position fœtale, quand un sanglot brisa sa voix.

Il pleura, pleura, sans jamais que sa peine ne s'assouvisse. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se fixer sur une pensée, sur une couleur ou un objet quelconque, mais rien à faire : il retombait toujours sur un souvenir concernant ses personnalités.

Le bleu ? Ça lui rappelait toujours le tee-shirt de la Fille et ses manies incessantes de féministe extrême.

La chaise roulante située dans un coin, sur laquelle le psychiatre venait s'asseoir pour lui parler, et où on le piquait à coup d'anesthésiants et de médicaments ? Il y voyait le Geek, en train de farmer sur l'ordinateur, ses yeux se perdant sur son activité virtuelle.

Même la porte, sur laquelle une petite fenêtre fermée par un rectangle de métal coulissant se trouvait, lui évoquait les isoloirs en bois dans les églises, là où se rendait le Moine pour se confesser lorsque la compagnie des autres (surtout celle du Patron) lui devenait insupportable.

Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir, si même la pièce dans laquelle on voulait le soigner lui rappelait sans cesse ces personnalités multiples qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier ?! Comment pouvait-il supporter de voir au moindre regard les visages de ces gens qu'il avait aimés plus que tout ?!

Il laissa échapper un cri de rage, et se prit les cheveux tout en continuant de pleurer. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Ça lui rongeait les tripes, ça lui bouffait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses personnalités.

Il les aimait trop.

* * *

Mathieu resta longtemps dans cet état, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui ouvre la porte avec un sourire, et lui murmure d'un ton doucereux :

— C'est l'heure de vos cachets, monsieur Sommet.

Il avait cessé de pleurer depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rougis, mais il n'y avait plus de traces de larmes depuis longtemps. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air un peu ahuri, il se redressa lentement sur son lit, et s'assis en tailleur. Il remarqua la lumière qui venait envahir sa cellule, et comprit soudainement qu'il était tard. Il scruta un instant la femme en face de lui, qui lui adressait un sourire. Le sourire. Celui qu'on réservait aux fous, celui qui laissait des traces d'hypocrisie et de pitié à peine dissimulées.

Le seul auquel il avait eu droit depuis qu'il était ici.

Il ravala le goût amer qui lui venait dans la bouche, en voyant dans les mains de l'infirmière un plateau sur lequel était placé une petite bouteille d'eau et deux cachets blancs. Il vit la femme s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, et lui passer le premier cachet avec toujours ce même sourire que Mathieu avait envie d'arracher.

Mais au lieu de ça, il prit le comprimé dans sa main, et saisit la bouteille d'eau. Il la déboucha, porta le médicament à sa bouche et l'avala d'un coup sec.

Le produit avait un goût acide, et horrible dans la bouche du petit youtuber qui fit la grimace. Mais il se reprit, et d'un geste machinal, avala aussi le deuxième comprimé, sous le regard impartial de l'infirmière, qui après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien tout pris, repartit avec le plateau et la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide dans les bras.

Il vit la porte massive se refermer bruyamment et le rectangle de métal coulisser sur la petite ouverture, le privant ainsi de lumière. Celle-ci s'éteignit bien vite, car la ligne lumineuse qui s'était manifestée dans l'espace entre la porte et le sol disparut brusquement. Il entendit les pas de la brancardière s'éloigner et résonner dans le couloir silencieux de l'asile. À cet instant, tous les autres fous dormaient sûrement.

Mathieu se leva maladroitement sur son lit et s'approcha du soupirail situé en face de la porte, au-dessus de sa couchette ; c'était la seule autre ouverture qu'il avait avec le monde extérieur.

Malgré la taille ridiculement petite pour qu'un humain puisse s'y glisser, les constructeurs y avaient quand même laissé des barreaux pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Les mains du schizophrène s'accrochèrent à ces derniers pour qu'il puisse se hisser à la hauteur de la lucarne, et en s'appuyant sur le montant de son lit, il put voir l'ensemble de l'asile et au-delà sous la clarté de la lune.

Il y avait l'entrée de l'hôpital éclairée par des lampadaires, cernée de jardins luxueux et de fontaines magnifiques, comme pour cacher l'enfer que les pensionnaires vivaient à l'intérieur à cause de leur maladie. Et puis, un peu plus loin, il y avait la route, la route qui menait à Paris, qui se situait un peu plus loin. En plissant les yeux, Mathieu pouvait même voir la tour Eiffel illuminée de couleurs festives.

Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir une chambre possédant une vue sur l'extérieur de l'asile. Il pouvait toujours rêver qu'après avoir été soigné, il pourrait revenir dans la capitale, et reprendre sa vie.

Cette pensée lui fit un coup au cœur sans prévenir. Il pensa un instant à sa vie, là-bas. Sans ses personnalités, il ne pourrait plus faire SLG. Il ne pourrait plus payer son loyer. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que le psychiatre lui avait dit que cet appartement, il ne lui appartenait même pas.

Déboussolé, Mathieu se rassit sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Cette pensée lui faisait peur. Après l'asile, qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne pourrait plus faire des vidéos sur internet, ce qui était devenu sa passion entre temps, et s'il revenait sur Youtube, il allait sûrement se faire traiter de fou.

Ce qu'il était, après tout, non ?

Soudain pris de nausées, Mathieu se pencha au-dessus de son lit en fermant les yeux. L'idée qu'il ne puisse jamais quitter l'asile et ses aiguilles l'horrifia au plus haut point, et acheva de le dégoûter. Avec un soubresaut, il chercha des yeux les toilettes à l'autre bout de la pièce, et s'y précipita en s'y penchant, la tête la première.

Après la fin de son haut-le-cœur, il s'essuya pitoyablement la bouche, se sentant plus que misérable. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur sa cellule, encore tout retourné, puis il remarqua un détail.

Au milieu de la pièce qui était bien vide l'instant auparavant, se tenait une silhouette familière.

Mathieu n'osa pas bouger.

Devenait-il vraiment fou au point d'imaginer une présence dans sa cellule ?

Il fut tenté pendant un instant d'appeler les assistants qui se baladaient de nuit dans l'asile pour contrôler si tout allait bien, mais se retint à temps.

Comme si un déclic s'était mis en route dans son esprit, il venait de reconnaître l'ombre au milieu de la pièce.

Il se mit debout, ses mains agitées par des tremblements non plus causés par la peur mais par l'excitation avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à la hauteur de la silhouette.

Silhouette qui en fait était un chien, un berger belge à poil court pour être exact.

Fébrile, Mathieu se frotta les yeux, avant de les rouvrir précipitamment. Il laissa échapper quelques balbutiements ahuris, avant de bafouiller dans un mélange d'excitation et de doute :

— Capsule de Bière ?

Le chien s'ébroua, comme pour signifier au youtuber que oui, c'était bien lui. Puis, il le regarda un instant et aboya sans prévenir.

Le cri de l'animal se répercuta dans les couloirs sombres de l'asile, et s'échappa par le soupirail dans le silence de la nuit.

Un frisson de peur s'empara de Mathieu. Les infirmiers ne devaient surtout pas entendre le chien. Comment allait-il expliquer sa présence ? Lui-même ne savait pas comment était-il arrivé là !

Il s'empressa de caresser le canidé et de mettre un doigt sur sa bouche, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

— Shhhh, il faut pas que les autres t'entendent ! lui murmura-t-il, encore tout retourné de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il lui flatta le cou, et il sentit sous ses doigts le cordon en cuir usé et le médaillon accroché à ce dernier qui servait de collier au chien. Nerveusement, il manipula l'insigne en bronze accrochée à la ficelle brune et la contempla en fronçant les sourcils. Elle représentait le symbole du Peace & Love, le Hippie l'avait spécialement donné au chien car « Ça a un bon karma, gros, ça te portera chance ».

Mathieu secoua la tête. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le Hippie qui lui avait donné le médaillon, mais lui-même, pendant l'une de ses nombreuses crises de schizophrénie. Il devait arrêter de considérer ses personnalités comme réelles ; elles n'existaient pas.

Mais il n'hallucinait pas, Capsule était bien réel ; alors comment était-il arrivé là ?!

Soudain, il remarqua que le chien portait quelque chose sur la tête. Rapidement, l'ancien youtuber s'en saisit, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant une casquette.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle casquette ; Mathieu l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Grise, légèrement usée et généralement portée à l'envers, c'était la casquette du Geek.

Comment était-ce possible ?! Quelqu'un était-il en train de lui faire une farce de très mauvais goût ?!

Il releva une dernière fois la tête vers le soupirail, comme pour vérifier si les barreaux de l'ouverture étaient toujours en place, ce qui était le cas. Il regarda Capsule, encore plus perdu qu'avant, et lui montra la casquette qu'il avait en main.

— Qui est-ce qui t'as donné ça ? demanda-t-il, dans l'espoir complètement fou que le canidé lui réponde.

Le chien secoua la tête et s'approcha de Mathieu pour lui toucher le haut du crâne du bout de la truffe. Le schizophrène se laissa faire ; au point où il en était, l'animal aurait pu parler que ça ne lui aurait plus rien fait. Puis, Capsule recula, émit comme une espèce de jappement pitoyable, avant de se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était.

Mathieu repassa le manège du chien dans sa tête, les sourcils froncés. Le gémissement de celui-ci lui rappelait… Lui rappelait…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la révélation. Fébrile, il pointa la casquette dans ses mains, et hésita avant de demander :

— Le Geek ?

Le chien remua la queue, comme si l'évocation du prénom de l'une de ses personnalités lui semblait familière. Ainsi, pour confirmer ses soupçons, Mathieu enfonça la casquette à l'envers sur son crâne, prit une mine misérable et lança d'une voix enfantine :

— Tu parles de lui ?

Capsule de Bière bondit immédiatement sur ses pattes ; il s'élança vers Mathieu avec tant de fougue qu'il le fit tomber à la renverse, et lécha le visage de celui qu'il croyait être avec affection. Le youtuber eut beau se débattre, le chien ne voulait pas s'en aller, fou de joie. Puis, il réussit à enlever la casquette qui alla glisser sous sa couchette, et reprit d'une voix autoritaire :

— Capsule, ça suffit !

Aussitôt, le chien s'arrêta, et contempla le visage du créateur de son maître avec des yeux interrogatifs, comme pour se demander où était passé le gamer qui était sur son visage l'instant d'avant.

Puis, sans prévenir, il commença à aboyer, sans s'arrêter, provoquant l'inquiétude de Mathieu qui se releva rapidement, et essaya de faire taire le berger belge avec toutes les peines du monde :

— Tais-toi ! lança-t-il, aux aguets. On va t'entendre !

Mais le chien ne l'écouta pas, et continua ses aboiements infernaux qui réveillèrent bientôt les autres patients qui s'agitèrent dans leurs cellules. Très vite, Mathieu vit que les lumières s'allumaient grâce au trait lumineux qui se manifesta sous sa porte. Il entendit avec horreur des pas se rapprocher de la source des bruits de l'animal, et donc de sa cellule. Il tenta désespérément de faire taire Capsule de Bière une dernière fois, mais l'animal, têtu, continua son tapage, comme s'il voulait volontairement attirer l'attention.

Ce qu'il réussit avec brio, car l'instant d'après, la porte de la cellule de Mathieu s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître le psychiatre qui était venu le chercher chez lui.

— Monsieur Sommet, que se passe-t-il ?!

Mathieu cligna des yeux ; la lumière provoquée par l'ouverture de la porte l'ayant aveuglé. Il se reprit cependant assez vite quand il vit que Capsule montrait les crocs, comme si l'homme en face de lui était un ennemi. Il gronda sourdement, ce qui attira l'attention du docteur qui venait de remarquer la présence du canidé :

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Capsule de Bière s'élança droit devant, et profita de la stupéfaction du psychiatre qui était resté sur le pas de la porte pour s'enfuir au-dehors.

* * *

_— Capitaine, on a un problème !_

___— Oui, commandant ?_

_____— On nous attaque !_

_______— Comment ça ?!_

_________— Des lecteurs balancent des pierres et des peluches sur les fortifications !_

___________— Des peluches. Ils ont des peluches ! Enclenchez la procédure d'urgence. On se replie !_

_____________— Mais, capitaine..._

_______________— Quoi ?!_

_________________— Et les reviews ?_

___________________— Pas le temps, ils veulent ma peau ! *enclenche les défenses maximales*_

_______________________— *regarde les lecteurs* Bon, après avoir évacué votre haine sur notre pauvre bunker, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Ça fera plaisir au cap'..._

_________________________— Commandant ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Ils se ramènent avec des canons, maintenant !_

___________________________— C'est pas un tank, là-bas ?_

_____________________________— Euh..._

___________________________________________________________— ..._  


___________________________________________________________— _On se tire, ET EN VITESSE !


	8. Diversion canine

_Hey hey ! Comment ça va la compagnie ? Je vous n'aime les gens, on a dépassé les 50 reviews, youhou ! \o/_

_D'ailleurs concernant cela, j'avais écris un pitit OS pour vous remercier, "On devrait consolider cette porte", même si je sais qu'il n'est pas de très bonne qualité (je pense que je serai toujours insatisfaite de mon travail ._.), j'espère que ça vous aura plu un petit peu ^^'_

_Pour ce chapitre, on reste toujours du côté de Mathieu, et de Capsule de Bière... Les chiens pensent aussi =P_

_Merci aux anonymes (coucou lemiaw et luna' !) pour leurs reviews malgré leur absence de compte, c'est très gentil de voir que vous daignez laisser un commentaire quand même :D_

_Allez, enjoy ~_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet s'appartient, hein, et après Capsule aussi, et la couverture de la fanfic est un fanart d'AngelMJ !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 | Diversion canine**

Capsule de Bière s'élança en courant le plus vite possible pour sortir de la pièce où Mathieu était. Il dérapa légèrement pour contourner les jambes de l'Ennemi, puis se retrouva devant un dilemme : devait-il tourner à droite ou à gauche ?

Il regarda vite fait des deux côtés du couloir, et voyant apparaître deux humains en blanc à sa droite, il se précipita vers le bord opposé.

Il vit défiler de chaque côté de lui les mêmes cages blanches dans lesquelles se situait d'autres humains comme Mathieu. L'animal sentait que la plupart allaient mal, mais savait aussi que le Créateur de son maître n'était pas comme eux. Comme l'avait dit son maître, il devait lui redonner la foi.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, la foi. Pour lui, les humains compliquaient toujours les choses avec leurs mots étranges et leurs actes insensés. En tant que chien, il se devait d'être loyal avec son maître, c'était tout. Il irait jusqu'à défier les pires dangers pour son humain au chapeau beige.

Le berger belge redoubla de vitesse en entendant que d'autres humains le coursaient, et aboya brièvement pour les convaincre de le suivre. Il tourna à nouveau dans un autre coude, et vit des escaliers menant à un étage supérieur, tandis que d'autres descendaient. Il décida de prendre ceux qui montaient : il avait appris avec l'expérience que les humains n'avaient plus trop d'endurance et de force au bout de quelques marches.

Il s'élança pour gravir avec énergie la pente saccadée, et une fois arrivé en haut, il se précipita dans un nouveau corridor. Il contourna quelques socles roulants qui servaient à supporter de la nourriture, quand il vit une humaine l'apercevoir et se ruer sur lui. Il augmenta sa rapidité pour passer entre les jambes de l'humaine en blouse blanche.

Tous ces gens en blanc, avec leurs instruments étranges autour du cou lui rappelaient l'homme qui faisait souvent trembler le sol de la maison quand il ratait des choses. Sauf qu'eux n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui donner de nouvelles croquettes avec plein de couleurs différentes en prenant des notes comme l'humain aux lunettes tordues.

Ils avaient peut-être de bonnes intentions envers le Créateur, mais ils s'y prenaient de la mauvaise façon, et ça, son maître lui avait bien fait comprendre.

L'animal s'élança à nouveau, puisant dans ses forces pour gravir de nouveaux escaliers. Il entendait que derrière lui, les humains en blanc s'essoufflaient. Il entendit même l'un d'entre eux dire quelque chose comme « Sale clébard, reviens ici ! ».

C'était étrange que l'un d'entre eux l'appelle comme l'humain en noir avec des lunettes sombres comme celle de son maître.

Il ne l'aimait pas trop, à lui. Il sentait toujours bizarre et son sourire de prédateur ne lui plaisait pas. À chaque fois que celui-ci s'adressait à lui, c'était toujours d'un ton grave et légèrement moqueur. Certes, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui : le chien l'avait senti, l'humain en noir avait aussi avait le principe de la loyauté gravé en lui, mais envers une autre personne.

Le compagnon du Hippie tourna dans un coude et perçut d'autres pas ; il sentait que d'autres humains s'étaient joints à sa poursuite. Ils étaient plus coriaces que ce qu'il pensait.

Il devait à tout prix en emmener le plus possible loin de la cage de Mathieu, pour que celui-ci puisse voir la casquette de l'adolescent qui lui avait confiée.

C'était sa mission la plus importante depuis la demande de son maître de l'aider à retrouver son stock de poudre blanche qu'il avait perdue. Il fallait que le Créateur comprenne pourquoi il lui avait apporté la casquette de cet humain qu'il aimait presqu'autant que son maître.

Le petit lui donnait souvent à manger en cachette, et en retour le chien le défendait lorsque l'autre habillé en noir venait l'embêter. Et quand il n'était pas scotché devant l'écran qui affichait des images multicolores, il lui arrivait de jouer avec lui en lui lançant une balle qu'il s'amusait à lui ramener rien que pour voir le sourire du petit à la casquette. Cette dernière, qui, lorsqu'il lui avait confiée, n'avait quitté le haut de sa tête que par la main du Créateur : le berger belge avait senti que cet objet comptait beaucoup pour le gamin, et ne l'aurait perdue pour rien au monde.

Il vit que beaucoup commençaient à le poursuivre en tournant la tête : ils n'arrivaient plus à s'étaler en largeur tellement le couloir était étroit pour eux tous. Certains restaient en arrière, tandis que d'autres accéléraient pour l'attraper, tentative qui se soldait à chaque fois par un échec secondé parfois d'une chute lamentable et douloureuse.

Capsule décida qu'il en avait attiré assez pour pouvoir faire diversion, et se mit cette fois-ci à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher en attendant que les humains se calment pour pouvoir repartir voir Mathieu.

Il continua de courir et sentit que ses forces diminuaient un peu, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter. Il tourna à nouveau dans un autre corridor, avant de constater l'ouverture d'une des portes menant à une cage. Sans hésiter, il se réfugia à l'intérieur, et attendit que la meute d'humains à sa poursuite passe devant sa cachette.

Après s'être assuré que tous étaient passés devant son refuge sans le voir, il se coucha contre le mur et haleta à la recherche d'air, ses flancs se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.

Et maintenant, il lui fallait attendre.

* * *

Le psychiatre sortit rapidement du seuil et cria à deux autres infirmiers qui passaient par là :

— Ne restez pas planté là ! Rattrapez-le !

Aussitôt, des pas précipités se firent entendre, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent progressivement. Le médecin se tourna vers son patient.

Mathieu vit l'homme en face de lui le regarder étrangement, et sut tout de suite que ce qu'il allait se passer n'était pas bon, pas bon _du tout_ pour lui. Le psychiatre s'approcha et rajusta ses lunettes, avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe monsieur Sommet ?

— Je…, réussit à répondre le youtuber, dépassé par les évènements.

Le docteur fronça encore plus les sourcils, si bien que ceux-ci s'élevèrent en circonflexe au-dessus de ses yeux.

— Comment se fait-il qu'un _chien_ se soit trouvé dans votre cellule ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla l'autre, les bras ballants.

— Comment ça, vous ne _savez pas_ ? demanda-t-il en accentuant ses mots, comme s'il se demandait si son patient ne faisait pas une rechute.

Mathieu se sentit suer à grosse goutte. Il ne savait absolument pas comment Capsule était arrivé là, et encore moins pourquoi. Allait-il devoir se refaire piquer, pour qu'il leur livre quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ? Il paniqua à cette idée.

— Je ne sais absolument pas comment il est arrivé là ! s'expliqua-t-il en mettant ses paumes vers le ciel pour appuyer ses propos. Je me suis juste senti mal… J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, il était là !

Le psychiatre resta silencieux. Mathieu avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X sous son regard derrière ses lunettes, avant qu'il ne déclare :

— Venez avec moi monsieur Sommet. Nous allons éclaircir quelques petites choses.

Le youtuber commença à réellement angoisser. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Le docteur sembla comprendre, car il radoucit son expression et lança d'un ton doucereux :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons juste discuter. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié, n'est-ce pas ?

Le schizophrène se força à se calmer légèrement, et suivit sagement le médecin qui l'entraîna hors de sa cellule. Mathieu nota qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte de son compartiment, qui était restée grande ouverte, mais il ne le releva pas à voix haute. Ses pensées s'étaient orientées vers un tout autre sujet : celui de sa destination.

Ils passèrent devant d'autres cellules le long d'un corridor blanc, quand un aboiement retentit au-dessus d'eux. Le youtuber se stoppa, et constata que le docteur l'avait aussi entendu, ce qui acheva de convaincre le patient qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

— Ils doivent sûrement l'avoir capturé… Tant mieux, murmura le psychiatre pour lui-même, avant de se remettre en marche.

Ils tournèrent dans un coude et descendirent des escaliers immaculés. Mathieu plissa le nez : tout ici sentait le propre et les médicaments, et respirer cette odeur à longueur de journée n'était franchement pas plaisant.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le petit brun, ils entrèrent dans une salle. Immaculée, comme apparemment toutes les pièces dans ce maudit asile.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une table, blanche, comme les autres. De chaque côté de celle-ci, il y avait une chaise, et Mathieu devina aisément ce qui allait se passer. Sans qu'on le lui demande, il s'assit sur l'un des sièges, et vit le psychiatre qui l'accompagnait refermer la porte derrière eux avant d'asseoir à son tour, en face de lui.

Il joignit ses mains sur son menton, et commença à parler.

— Bien, commençons par le commencement. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur Sommet ?

Le patient faillit laisser échapper une grimace en entendant le nom que le docteur lui donnait depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il n'aimait pas ce "monsieur Sommet", sorti tout droit de la bouche de cet homme. Malgré tout, il se força à lui dire :

— Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais une grosse migraine, et en voulant me lever, j'ai eu des nausées.

Le psychiatre sembla intéressé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mathieu s'apprêtait à lui livrer la suite, quand on le coupa brusquement :

— Avez-vous recraché vos médicaments, monsieur Sommet ? lui demanda l'homme en face de lui, ses yeux se plissant derrière ses lunettes.

Mathieu se stoppa, et interrogea du regard le médecin qui restait impassible. Il mit un temps avant de comprendre, et réfléchit un instant à sa réponse.

Oui, il avait bel et bien recraché ses médicaments dans les toilettes. C'était une réponse simple, même un tout petit "oui" suffirait à contenter le docteur, et pourtant, quelque chose empêchait le youtuber de le prononcer.

C'était comme une petite voix, qui lui soufflait discrètement à l'oreille : « Mens-lui. »

En prenant en compte cela, il se rendit compte que depuis l'apparition de Capsule de Bière, il analysait plus clairement la situation, et prenait en compte des détails qu'il ne pouvait plus voir lorsqu'il était sous le coup des médicaments. Les yeux plissés du psychiatre, les vitres derrière celui-ci et, plus important encore, les gens en blouse blanche qui observaient leur dialogue derrière la paroi, eux aussi : il voyait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir dans son état normal.

Puis, il comprit soudainement.

Il ne voyait pas cela, dans son état "normal". Il venait tout simplement de retrouver ses capacités intellectuelles.

Il avait retrouvé la raison.

Il venait de saisir, brusquement, que c'était les traitements qui le rendaient amorphes, et que c'était la cause de ses migraines incessantes qui avaient failli lui exploser le cerveau.

Que cela le rendait _faible_.

Alors, tout doucement, il sentit le petit chuchotement dans son oreille lui répéter : « Mens-lui. »

Et, mû par son instinct, il l'écouta.

— Non, s'entendit-il affirmer. Je ne les ai pas recrachés. Je me suis contrôlé.

Il vit le psychiatre hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, et le vit noter quelque chose sur un calepin qu'il sortit de nulle part. Mathieu laissa dériver son regard sur les vitres derrière eux, observant plus clairement les infirmiers qui vérifiaient si leurs échanges se passaient bien ; puis, il reporta son attention sur le docteur afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Continuez, je vous prie, continua l'autre en relevant la tête de son bloc note.

— J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, puis je l'ai vu au milieu de la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur d'halluciner, vous savez ?

Le docteur hocha la tête.

— Vous a-t-il attaqué ?

Mathieu se sentit indigné. Jamais Capsule n'oserait mordre quelqu'un, il était aussi pacifique que l'était son maître.

Mais, une fois de plus, il se tut, et maîtrisa ses émotions.

— Non. Il avait l'air inoffensif.

— Bien. Très bien… Je vais vous raccompagner en cellule.

Le psychiatre lança cette phrase sans défroncer les sourcils. Apparemment – et Mathieu l'approuvait – cette histoire lui semblait complètement farfelue, mais il se contenta de sourire faussement.

Ils passèrent la porte, et Mathieu jeta un œil aux infirmiers restés derrière la vitre qui se dépêchaient de reprendre leurs services.

Ils retraversèrent les couloirs d'un blanc immaculés qui lui faisaient presque mal aux yeux, et remontèrent les escaliers en silence.

Mathieu rentra docilement dans sa prison ivoirine, mais lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il appela le médecin qui s'arrêta avant d'avoir pu faire coulisser la plaque de métal devant la petite fenêtre de la cloison, et ainsi priver le schizophrène de lumière.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il poliment à travers l'ouverture qui laissait apparaître son visage.

— Pourriez-vous laisser la fenêtre ouverte, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le patient en retour.

L'autre fronça les sourcils. Pour appuyer ses propos, le youtuber insista :

— Au cas où j'aurai besoin d'un infirmier… Ça me rassurerait.

Puis, après un silence de quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures au petit brun, le docteur acquiesça muettement, et s'en alla dans les couloirs redevenus silencieux après le tapage de Capsule de Bière, ses pas résonnants sur le carrelage.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant à Mathieu que le petit soupirail laissant passer la lumière de la lune pour s'éclairer.

* * *

_Et hop ! Pas de cliffhanger ! Je pense que je vais faire comme ça : un jour un cliffhanger, un autre non (comme ça je peux réparer mon bunker en toute sérénité) !_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, j'ai retrouvé des piles de peluches entassées devant. Y'en a même certaines qui ont percé des murs. Punaise, vous êtes des fans très... Virulents, vous le savez ça ? Même que mon pauvre commandant est obligé de retaper les fortifications au cas où._

_(D'ailleurs en parlant de peluches, vous avez vu la dernière vidéo de Squezzie ? Je l'ai regardée à 11 heures du soir, seule, dans ma chambre. Paix à mon âme...)_

_Bon, adieu les peluches... Et bonjour les reviews ? :D_


	9. Des murmures dans la nuit (Fin Web Team)

_Et me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_Mais à part ça... VOUS L'AVEZ VU, HEIN, VOUS L'AVEZ VU ?! LE DERNIER MINUTE PAPILLON AVEC EN GUEST STAR SALUT LES GEEKS ?! LES PERSONNALITÉS NE SONT PAS MORTES \o/ (ET LE PROF EST REVENUUUU-EUH !)_

_Je l'ai adoré, c'était plus dans le genre mini-sketch (référence à Supernatural au début ? *-*) que philosophique, mais je ne vous spoilerai pas plus (même si c'est déjà bien avancé xD)._

_Bon, sinon, retour à l'histoire x)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews (Camboune : vraiment merci de ton commentaire, je ne pensais pas te faire passer une nuit blanche mais si ça t'as plu... ;D) !_

_Nous entrons maintenant dans la partie "Web Team" de cette fanfiction (oui, on approche du dénouement) ! Donc, nous aurons l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage... Et bien d'autres ;)_

_Allez, ENJOY ! ~_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet s'appartient, et le guest dans ce chapitre s'appartient aussi (je ne vous spoilerai pas xD) ^^_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 | Des murmures dans la nuit**

Peu après que le psychiatre se soit éloigné, Mathieu se laissa tomber lourdement sur son matelas, et s'allongea en laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le plafond au-dessus de lui.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit maintenant, et ce n'était plus la faute des médicaments.

Il essayait de trouver une prise, quelque chose qui pourrait le raccrocher au monde réel et qui ne le flouerait pas. Mais il restait toujours en proie au doute, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait croire.

Si les traitements qu'il prenait depuis qu'il était en cellule le rendaient faible d'esprit, alors ses personnalités existaient-elles vraiment pour autant ? N'étaient-elles donc que des hallucinations de son esprit, n'était-il donc qu'un fou ?

Une pensée narquoise lui fit remarquer qu'il essayait plus de s'en convaincre qu'autre chose le youtuber ne supportant pas d'être pris pour un fou et refusant de se détacher de ses personnalités.

Étouffant un grognement, il se retourna brusquement sur sa couchette et fit tomber son oreiller. Celui-ci glissa à moitié sous son lit, et en voulant le rattraper, il effleura du bout des doigts un objet inconnu. En fronçant les sourcils, Mathieu se pencha un peu plus, et réussit à attraper la chose, délaissant son oreiller toujours par terre, avant de se rasseoir en tailleur afin de mieux observer sa découverte sous les rayons lunaire.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la casquette du Geek que Capsule lui avait apporté, et qu'il avait fait glisser en voulant se détacher de l'étreinte du chien surexcité. Il la caressa un instant, ne la lâchant pas du regard, avant d'ouvrir la bouche en une interrogation muette.

Avec cette casquette grise à l'air pourtant insignifiante, plusieurs centaines de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

Il resta là longtemps, à contempler la coiffe du Geek, ses interrogations se perdant et d'autres refaisant surface dans les méandres de son âme. Puis, au bout d'interminables minutes, un bruit troubla le silence méditatif auquel s'abandonnait le youtuber.

— Pssst !

Mathieu se raidit brusquement en entendant l'interpellation. Lui était-elle destinée ? Il déplia lentement ses jambes, les sens en alerte.

— Hé ! Pssst !

Cette fois-ci, il se leva, décidé à savoir d'où provenait le bruit. La casquette toujours dans les mains, il se dirigea vers la porte et glissa son regard à travers l'ouverture de celle-ci.

En face de lui, il voyait la même cellule que la sienne, uniquement séparée de lui par le couloir traversant cette partie de l'étage. Il chercha un instant qui est-ce qui aurait pu l'appeler, quand un autre chuchotement retentit :

— Mathieu, je suis là !

Il dirigea instinctivement son regard vers l'ouverture sur la porte de la chambre en face de lui, et reconnut derrière elle une paire d'yeux dans l'obscurité qui l'observait.

Le youtuber hésita un instant, avant de murmurer à son tour :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Il vit celui qui l'avait appelé faire mine de sourire, vu le relief qui avait agité la pénombre, avant qu'il ne réponde à son tour :

— Qui d'autre que toi pourrait se retrouver dans un asile de schizophrènes à personnalités multiples ?

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'étranger voulait en venir, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le coup de la révélation en reconnaissant vaguement les traits qui lui faisaient face à travers la petite ouverture. Il mit un instant avant de balbutier avec difficulté :

— Kriss ?

— Bien joué Sherlock, répondit le susnommé.

L'agrément de son collègue de Youtube ne troubla que plus Mathieu, qui peina à organiser ses pensées, tandis que mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! chuchota-t-il fébrilement.

— Oh, dit-il nonchalamment, disons que j'ai fait un peu des miennes en sortant une vidéo l'autre jour et que-

Brutalement, il s'arrêta, et toussa violemment, avant de reprendre d'une voix anormalement aigüe :

— HÉLICOUPTÈRE HÉLICOUPTÈRE !

Mathieu sursauta brusquement en entendant cette voix, et, encore plus fasciné par ce qu'il se passait, il vit Kriss se passer la main sur la tête en secouant cette dernière, comme s'il avait une énorme migraine.

— Je les gère d'habitude, mais là… grogna-t-il comme pour lui-même, cette fois-ci avec sa voix habituelle, en rouvrant les yeux.

Le petit youtuber n'y comprenait plus rien. Kriss était-il malade, comme lui ? Son trouble de schizophrénie était-il plus grave que le sien ?!

Mais le meneur de Minute Papillon se ressaisit très vite, et lui lança comme pour le rassurer :

— Désolé, mais ils s'agitent là-dedans et c'est pas facile de les garder à l'intérieur, dit-il en désignant de son index sa tête.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, avant de balbutier :

— Dans ta tête ?

— Bah ouais, ces fichus médocs, me les ont tous foutus dans la tête… Et ça me donne de ces migraines…

— Mais…

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Dans sa tête ? Kriss parlait de ses personnalités comme si elles étaient réelles. Il devait délirer, non ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'autre schizophrène en remarquant son trouble.

— Mais, les personnalités n'existent pas… répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Nous sommes malades…

Il fut plus que surpris quand Kriss se mit à rire nerveusement :

— T'es sérieux mec ? Me dis pas qu'ils t'ont entourloupé ?

Mathieu ouvrit grands les yeux. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Kriss continua :

— Putain… Si même toi tu n'arrives plus à savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux… On est mal.

Mais à nouveau, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il s'interrompit brusquement, et reprit d'une voix haute perchée :

— Pourquoiiiii ?

— La faute aux médicaments, se répondit-il lui-même avec sa voix normale. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! Rentre immédiatement !

— Pourquoiiiii ?

— Parce que ! grogna-t-il en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

Puis, après un silence, il soupira de soulagement.

— Qu'il est chiant ce gosse…

Mathieu avait assisté à la discussion, d'un air plus que stupéfait. On aurait vraiment dit que Kriss parlait avec sa personnalité… D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui lança d'un air désolé :

— Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à les canaliser…

Un silence lui répondit, l'animateur de Salut Les Geeks étant complètement ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Kriss soupira un instant, avant de reprendre :

— Mathieu, tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui, je t'écoute… répliqua l'autre d'un air un peu hagard.

— Il faut que tu comprennes. Les gens que tu as créés, ils existent. Vraiment. Les psychiatres n'ont juste pas compris que nous étions… à part. Ils veulent nous soigner, mais ça risque plus d'empirer notre état qu'autre chose. Tu m'entends, Mathieu ? Tes personnalités sont **réelles**. Ne laisse personne t'enlever cette conviction, ou sinon on est vraiment mal.

Mathieu écouta la tirade de Kriss, toujours un peu surpris, quand un mot marqua son attention.

**Réelles**. Tes personnalités sont **réelles**.

Cette phrase tournoya dans son esprit. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

_« Tes personnalités sont __**réelles**__. »_

Alors, il n'était pas fou ? C'était juste qu'on le soignait mal ? Peut-être même n'avait-il pas besoin d'être soigné ?

_« Tes personnalités sont __**réelles**__. »_

Il jeta un long regard à la casquette dans sa main. Il la porta lentement à hauteur de son visage, et l'observa longtemps, l'effleurant de son autre main.

_« Tes personnalités sont __**réelles**__. »_

Puis, après un silence, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Un instant plus tard, il entendit quelque chose retentir dans sa tête, comme un murmure grandissant au fur et à mesure.

Enfin, une voix grave et rocailleuse, qu'il avait pensée de jamais plus entendre, se manifesta dans sa tête :

_— Putain gamin, t'en auras mis du temps. On commençait à croire que tu nous avais laissé tomber._

Mathieu laissa le sourire qu'il avait esquissé s'agrandir, quitte à passer pour un imbécile, et se contenta de répondre à sa première personnalité par télépathie :

_— "Aie la foi", hein ?_

_— Je t'emmerde. Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, j'te jure que tu finiras au fond d'un trou bouffé par les asticots._

_— Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois. Et moi qui te pensais sans cœur._

_— Peut-être. Mais je suis pas déloyal, crois-moi ; et pour tout te dire, ça me fait chier d'être lié à un petit con comme toi._

L'animateur de SLG resta silencieux ; cet aveu, venant du Patron, était plus rare que n'importe quelle autre déclaration dans sa vie. Le criminel ne se confiait jamais.

_— Où sont les autres ?_ demanda-t-il enfin.

_— Avec moi. Apparemment je suis le seul à t'entendre._

_— Ils vont bien ?_

Il y eut un silence dans la communication. Puis :

_— Ouais._

_— Ça veut dire quoi, "Ouais" ?!_

_— Tu veux que je te dises quoi quand je vois le gamin chialer dans les jupes de la chinoise qui est pas dans un meilleur état que lui, la bondasse se ronger les ongles alors qu'elle tient plus que tout à sa manucure de merde, le binoclard qui d'habitude en loupe pas une pour se la péter avec sa Science rester silencieux, l'autre fanatique en position fœtale murmurer des prières à la con, et le bouffeur de soja être complètement stone alors qu'il est clean ?_

Mathieu affaissa les épaules en entendant cela, la culpabilité écrasant son être. S'il n'avait pas cru les médecins, ils ne seraient pas dans cet état-là à cet instant.

S'il avait eu la foi, il n'en serait pas là.

Apparemment, le criminel avait entendu ses pensées, et lui répliqua d'un air acerbe :

_— Putain, me dit pas que tu vas culpabiliser toi aussi ?! Je suis entouré de suicidaires, me fais pas le même coup gamin. Au lieu de te lamenter fais nous sortir d'ici et vite._

Le schizophrène soupira et préféra ne pas répondre. Au lieu de cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kriss, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa tirade, attendant probablement une réaction de la part de Mathieu.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et s'apprêta à lui parler. Puis, soudainement :

— HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ !

Le couloir redevint silencieux, mais Mathieu aurait juré que ce n'était pas Kriss qui venait de crier. Celui-ci fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'expression "Je-le-sens-vraiment-pas" et la joie, et face à son regard interrogatif, il se contenta de répondre :

— On vient nous chercher.

* * *

_... Pas de peluches ? *prière silencieuse envers lemiaw* :D_

_*se planque dans son bunker*_

_..._

_*ressort*_

_... Reviews ?_


	10. Évasion précipitée (Fin Web Team)

_Bonjour les z'amis !_

_Désolée du retard, mais comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, ce chapitre était prévu pour être très long ! ^^_

_Donc, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que l'attente en vaudra la peine ;)_

_Merci aux anonymes (Camboune, luna, lemiaw : trop de compliments ! ^^') pour leurs reviews, et enjoy ! ~_

_**Disclaimer : Alors, tout les gens bordeliques cités dans cette fanfic appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs : Plectrum & Ouki sont la création de LinksTheSun ; Richard & Samuel à Antoine Daniel ; les personnalités de Kriss sont la propriété de Kriss (logique xD) ; les personnalités de Mathieu appartiennent à Mathieu (logique aussi xD) ; Et tout les autres qui sont cités s'appartiennent ! (J'ai jamais fait un disclaimer aussi long moi x'D)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 | Une évasion précipitée**

Il y eut un silence après la déclaration de Kriss. Mathieu le regarda, les sourcils froncés, avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix du Patron dans son esprit, et qui semblait avoir entendu la personnalité explosive de l'animateur de Minute Papillon :

— _J'crois qu'on est mal, gamin._

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard :

— HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ ! QUI FRACASSE UN COCKTAIL EXPLOSIF !

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit tout près de la cellule de Mathieu, qui recula d'un bond en entendant un son aussi bruyant et bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Avec une sueur froide, il s'approcha à nouveau de l'ouverture de sa porte, pour constater que quelque chose ressemblant à un mélange d'essence et autres substances inconnues avait effectivement été répandu devant cette dernière ; mais personne n'était en vue, et Kriss semblait avoir mystérieusement déserté l'entrée de sa cellule.

Si au début sa réaction avait été celle d'être complètement étonné, voire dépassé par les évènements, il se ressaisit bien vite en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Avec horreur, il entendit le Patron, qui semblait lui aussi avoir compris, s'écrier d'un air précipité :

— _Putain gamin, barre-toi !_

Mathieu écouta immédiatement le criminel et se précipita dans le coin opposé à la porte, avant de mettre ses bras sur sa tête et de tourner celle-ci juste à temps pour apercevoir une tache blanche à travers l'ouverture s'exclamer d'une voix hystérique :

— HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ ! QUI FRACASSE UN COCKTAIL EXPLOSIF ! ... ET QUI UTILISE SON NOUVEAU BRIQUET !

Il se baissa rapidement, et immédiatement après, le souffle d'une explosion lui perça les tympans. Il sentit le Patron grogner dans son esprit, ainsi que le tremblement caractéristique annonçant la chute d'un objet massif sur le sol.

Il se releva avec maladresse, et vit avec ébahissement l'épaisse porte qui fermait habituellement sa cellule au sol, complètement sortie de ses gonds après la déflagration. Un cratère de plusieurs centimètres la noircissait là où l'impact avait été le plus fort, et un léger filet de fumée s'en échappait sous le coup de la chaleur.

Le schizophrène épousseta son tee-shirt qu'il avait froissé après s'être rué au sol avant l'explosion, et s'approcha précautionneusement vers la porte défoncée en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il l'enjamba précautionneusement, avant de passer la tête à travers le cadre pour regarder au dehors. Le youtuber constata que le morceau de couloir passant devant sa cellule était noir comme du charbon, cette couleur se dégradant progressivement avec la distance jusqu'à cinq bon mètres environ. La porte de la chambre de Kriss avait elle aussi été sortie de ses gonds, et ce dernier était toujours hors de vue.

Restant toujours prudent, il sortit dans le couloir en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. L'explosion semblait avoir réveillé quelques pensionnaires qui s'agitaient dans leurs cellules, et des infirmiers ne tarderaient pas à envahir les couloirs. La nuit aidant, Mathieu bougea silencieusement jusqu'à la case de Kriss afin de vérifier que celui-ci allait bien.

Il trouva le meneur de Minute Papillon debout, se passant de l'eau sur le visage grâce à un lavabo dans sa cellule. Ce dernier se tourna brusquement en entendant Mathieu, et lâcha cyniquement :

— Dire que je l'ai envoyé _lui_ pour nous aider à sortir…

Mathieu mit un temps à comprendre ces paroles :

— Envoyé ?

— Ouais… La plus grosse connerie que j'ai faite.

— Mais… Comment ? se contenta de balbutier l'autre, se remettant tout juste du choc de l'explosion.

Kriss secoua la tête, avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules et de brièvement l'emmener hors de sa cellule. Jetant un œil à gauche et à droite du couloir, il s'engagea dans la même direction que Capsule avait pris l'instant auparavant, sans dire un mot. Docilement, Mathieu le suivit, se demandant si un jour quelqu'un prendrait le temps de répondre à ses questions.

Ils empruntèrent quelques escaliers descendants, quand, soudainement, le schizophrène plaqua le petit youtuber contre un renfoncement dans un mur. Surpris, Mathieu s'apprêta à protester, quand soudainement, il vit un infirmier passer devant leur cachette en courant, rapidement suivi par deux ou trois autres.

— Ils doivent se rendre à nos cellules. Vite ! On a pas de temps à perdre ! On doit retrouver les autres !

— … Les autres ? demanda le châtain d'un air complètement dépassé.

— Pas le temps de t'expliquer, le coupa brièvement Kriss.

Mathieu sentit légèrement l'irritation monter en lui. Il venait juste de sortir de sa cellule grâce à un hystérique ayant balancé un cocktail explosif devant sa porte, se faisait embarquer par son collègue de Youtube qu'il venait de retrouver dans l'asile, et maintenant il n'avait pas le droit d'en apprendre plus ? Cela le dépassait étrangement.

Il s'attendit à une remarque de la part du Patron, mais rien ne vint. Depuis l'explosion, le criminel n'avait soufflé mot, inquiétant son Créateur.

Il venait de perdre son unique connexion avec ses personnalités.

Essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer la panique qui commençait à monter en lui, il accepta non sans mal de suivre encore un peu Kriss afin de découvrir ce qui se passait.

Mais à part se faufiler dans ce maudit asile immaculé qui semblait infini, et se cacher quand des infirmiers passaient à leur portée, l'animateur de Minute Papillon ne pipait mot.

Puis, au bout d'un énième corridor, celui-ci grommela :

— Ils devraient être là… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Cette phrase confirma à Mathieu que son collègue ne savait pas où aller. Décidé, il lança d'une voix légèrement agacée :

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Kriss se retourna et regarda Mathieu, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour lui livrer ce qu'il lui cachait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, des voix retentirent derrière lui :

— On vous a enfin trouvé ! On avait peur que l'autre hystérique n'y arrive jamais ! Mathieu, Kriss, ça va ?

— Salut, man !

— Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me tape les attardés mentaux dans les groupes ? J'en ai marre des camés moi !

Se retournant brusquement Mathieu découvrit avec une surprise teintée de soulagement Alexis, alias LinksTheSun entouré de Kriss, ce dernier vêtu d'un chapeau avec de faux dreadlocks dessus. Le youtuber reconnu rapidement le Hippie de Minute Papillon ; tandis que derrière eux…

Plectrum flottait tranquillement, tel un fantôme, au-dessus du sol.

L'esprit à présent complètement libéré, Mathieu se rendit compte à quel point il pensait ne jamais les revoir ; les médicaments lui avaient presque fait croire que toutes ses rencontres sur Youtube n'avaient été que des hallucinations, tout comme ses personnalités.

Mais maintenant, en voyant le médiator onduler dans l'air, le pacifiste se rouler une clope et Alexis se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air las, il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était fourvoyé.

Émergeant lentement de ses constations, il entendit Links souffler un « Ta gueule, Plectrum », et vit Kriss se précipiter vers son double pour lui donner l'accolade, tandis qu'il restait planté au milieu de couloir.

— Ça va Mathieu ? demanda brièvement le créateur du médiator.

— Oui, répondit-il par automatisme.

— Si tu savais le souci qu'on s'est fait pour toi…

— Je voudrais pas troubler les charmantes retrouvailles, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on se barre, non ? lança Plectrum en se retournant pour vérifier si personne n'avait assisté à leur échange. Les autres attardés doivent attendre, là…

Cette phrase lancée par le médiator fit immédiatement réagir les autres ; Mathieu vit Alexis prendre un air sérieux, et prendre la tête du groupe en lançant un « Par ici ! ». Il interrogea Kriss du regard à propos de ce que voulait dire Plectrum par "les autres attardés", mais celui-ci secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment. Contenant son impatience, le schizophrène suivit le groupe étrangement constitué.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, quand soudainement…

* * *

**« SITUATION D'URGENCE. DEUX PATIENTS À L'ÉTAGE NUMÉRO 2 SE SONT ÉCHAPPÉS DE LEURS CELLULES. JE RÉPÈTE, SITUATION D'URGENCE… »**

Le groupe se figea en entendant une sirène retentir dans tous le bâtiment, ainsi qu'une voix féminine réciter à fort volume la même phrase. Les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement dans les couloirs immaculés, et Mathieu sentit une sueur froide se propager dans sa nuque.

— Et merde…

Le juron de Links ne passa pas inaperçu, tandis que Plectrum se contentait d'engueuler Kriss :

— Ah ben bravo ! En même temps, lorsqu'on envoie un hystérique faire péter les cellules, on devrait s'attendre à ce que la discrétion soit _un peu_ foirée… L'intelligence dans toute sa splendeur !

— Ta gueule, répondit son créateur, tentant de garder son sang-froid. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

— C'était le seul à pouvoir sortir sans difficultés, renchérit Kriss comme pour se justifier. Si j'avais pu, évidemment que j'en aurai envoyé un autre…

— Hey, peace man, l'amour avant la guerre, lança le Hippie toujours aussi apaisé.

La petite troupe continua à avancer sous les ordres de Links toujours désigné en tant que leader. Soudainement, ce dernier sortit un talkie-walkie de la poche de son jean, et l'alluma précipitamment.

— Fred, vous êtes où ?

Mathieu tendit l'oreille en entendant le nom du Joueur du Grenier. Il s'approcha de la petite radio, quand une voix grésilla à l'autre bout des ondes :

— On est à l'entrée, mais des infirmiers arrivent pour sortir et garder l'entrée. On est obligés de se planquer sur le bord de la route et de passer pour des hippies !

— Links, ça pue ici ! Ils font brûler du papier ! lança une autre voix chargée d'hélium.

Le petit schizophrène reconnut avec surprise le timbre d'une certaine petite boule de chewing-gum. Il balbutia sans le vouloir :

— Ouki ?

— Oh, bonjour Mathieu ! lui répondit la petite voix d'un air enjoué. Comment tu vas ?

— Espèce d'imbécile, on vient le sortir d'un asile ! répliqua Links d'une voix agacé. Comment tu penses qu'il va ?!

Des pleurnichements aigus se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un « T'es mééééchaaant avec moiiiiii ! ». Des bruits agitèrent le talkie-walkie, comme si on le changeait de main. Puis, la voix de Seb se manifesta :

— Merci, maintenant on a ses magnifiques jérémiades en fond sonore en plus de la musique de drogués qu'on doit passer pour faire genre. Franchement, ça fait toujours plaisir.

— Rho c'est bon, on n'est pas à deux décibels près, relativisa l'animateur des Point Culture.

Un pic de gémissements aigus franchit les petites enceintes de la radio, et Alexis éloigna rapidement le talkie-walkie en étendant au maximum son bras, son autre main sur son oreille droite qui semblait avoir souffert.

— Je dirai un peu plus que deux décibels, fit ironiquement Fred en fond.

— Putain Ouki, tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer ! lança Links en chuchotant. Déjà qu'on est dans de beaux draps…

Mais la petite boule de chewing-gum redoubla en geignements, quand soudainement, le Hippie s'approcha de la radio pour lancer de sa voix traînante :

— Hey, pleure pas, man. On te passera un Disney, si tu veux.

Il y eut un silence, qui fut savouré par les oreilles de chacun d'entre eux, quand Ouki répondit finalement d'une voix hésitante :

— C'est vrai ?

— Ouais, man, promis.

— D'ac-cord, renifla-t-il à l'autre bout des ondes.

Tous regardèrent le Hippie avec des yeux ronds, se demandant encore comment celui-ci avait fait pour calmer le petit. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se contenta de justifier son acte :

— Les Disney c'est le bien, man.

L'attention de Links se détourna du camé pour revenir vers le talkie-walkie :

— Écoutez les gars, restez cachés. On va pas tarder…

Puis, il appuya sur un bouton de son petit poste, et Mathieu devina aisément qu'il changeait de chaîne. Une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

— Mec, ça va ? Putain, tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles… Nous refait plus jamais ça, Math', plus jamais.

Le schizophrène laissa un sourire envahir son visage en entendant la voix d'Antoine. Il lui avait manqué, ce con.

Mais Alexis détourna rapidement la conversation :

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

— Désolé, mais Nyo a pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle des caméras… Il faut un mot de passe et nos compétences en informatique sont limitées, j'te signale.

— Bon, tant pis, abandonnez, on trouvera la sortie en forçant le passage. Magnez-vous et rejoignez-nous vite !

— Bien reçu.

Le voyant rouge montrant l'état de l'appareil s'éteignit, mettant fin à la discussion. Tous s'entre-regardèrent, l'angoisse se lisant légèrement sur leurs traits – sauf pour le Hippie qui semblait toujours serein.

— Va falloir se dépêcher, et rejoindre les autres vite fait, conclut Alexis.

— Merci Captain Obvious, ironisa Plectrum.

Mais Links ne releva pas et se contenta d'avancer prudemment à travers les couloirs, bientôt imité par les autres.

Et enfin, au détour d'un coude, ils virent deux silhouettes bien connues, l'un d'entre elles semblant avoir un balai sur la tête au lieu de cheveux. Elles se retournèrent bien vite, et se précipitèrent vers eux.

— Math' !

Antoine suivit de Nyo accourut bien vite, et le plus taré des deux s'avança pour faire l'accolade à son grand ami. Mathieu accepta avec plaisir cet échange, comprenant à quel point ils lui avaient tous manqué.

— Je rêve où c'est un ventilo que t'as dans les mains ? demanda le schizophrène en remarquant l'appareil dans les bras de son ami.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit le dit-appareil, vexé. Je m'appelle Samuel, d'abord.

Mathieu haussa les sourcils ; depuis tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son évasion, un ventilateur parlant était devenu un fait banal. Il leva son regard vers Antoine :

— Sérieusement ?

— Désolé mec, mais ça intimide vachement les gens un ventilateur qui peut servir de scie circulaire, alors ça peut toujours servir, se justifia l'autre.

— Content de voir qu'on m'oublie toujours, rétorqua une autre voix plus grave, émergeant du sac en bandoulière de l'animateur de WTC.

Une tête sortit de ce dernier, et Richard lança un sourire malsain à tous les regards fixés sur lui. Plectrum se passa l'un de ses bras sur le visage, en grognant :

— Et allez, le retour des psychopathes en force.

— Tu peux parler le triangle blasé, répliqua la peluche.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'avancer un peu plus dans leur dispute, Nyo les coupa :

— Faut vraiment pas traîner. Tous les effectifs médicaux ont été mobilisés, ils suivent votre trace à la loupe, et-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des pas retentirent dans les couloirs, et, avec horreur, le groupe vit des infirmiers en blouse blanche se présenter de chaque côté du corridor, et, parmi eux, Mathieu reconnut le psychiatre qui était venu le chercher chez lui.

— Monsieur Sommet, Kriss, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton colérique, apparemment irrité d'avoir été dérangé en pleine nuit pour leur escapade.

Puis, il sembla remarquer les autres, et s'exclama d'une voix furieuse :

— Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Il s'agit d'un établissement médical, vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans autorisation !

— Va falloir faire exception pour aujourd'hui, grogna Links en croisant les bras.

Mathieu jeta un regard en coin à Kriss ; celui-ci venait soudainement de se prendre la tête entre les mains en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Pour seule réponse, le meneur de Minute Papillon laissa échapper :

— Je vais pas pouvoir les contenir plus longtemps…

— Fais sortir les moins dangereux, man, lui conseilla le Hippie en tirant une taffe, avant de souffler la fumée vers le plafond.

Ce qui fut remarqué par le psychiatre qui pointa un doigt accusateur vers ce dernier :

— Hé, vous ! Il est interdit de fumer ici !

— T'inquiète, man, c'est naturel, répondit l'autre avec un sourire, avant de tendre son joint au docteur. T'en veux ?

Le médecin sembla outré et son visage ressembla pendant un instant à une tomate bien mûre, quand il laissa échapper :

— C-comment osez-vous ! Fumer de la drogue, alors que des gens malades sont hébergés ici !

Son regard balaya le groupe, quand il tomba sur Plectrum, qui s'était tranquillement élevé au plafond en espérant ne pas être remarqué. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et il se tourna vers Alexis qui se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de lu :

— Vous ! Cessez tout de suite ce ridicule tour de magie ! Vous risquez de faire rechuter mes patients !

— T'entends ça ? se contenta de répondre Links en jetant un regard narquois à son médiator.

Le susnommé fronça immédiatement les sourcils et rugit d'un air outré :

— J'suis pas un tour de magie, espèce d'imbécile !

Complètement subjugués, les infirmiers qui bloquaient le passage levèrent tous les yeux vers le fantôme au-dessus d'eux, ainsi que la plupart des membres du groupe. Mathieu, lui, ne lâchait pas le docteur du regard.

Et, ce faisant, personne ne put le prévenir lorsqu'un médecin s'élança vers lui, une seringue à la main.

* * *

— Math' !

Le cri d'Antoine le fit percuter, et il se tourna juste à temps pour voir un infirmier profiter de la diversion occasionnée par Plectrum, et se précipiter vers lui en brandissant une seringue.

Il aurait pu avoir le temps de réagir, de se défendre, mes ses yeux étaient obnubilés par l'aiguille qui fonçait droit vers lui.

Pas encore.

Pas encore…

Se remémorant toutes les doses qu'on lui avait injectées quand il était entouré de ces murs blancs, son seul réflexe fut de fermer les yeux très fort.

Pas encore…

Il y eut un cri de douleur, qui lui fit immédiatement rouvrir les paupières, pour trouver en face de lui le noir.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour se rendre compte que c'était une veste noire qui était devant lui, portée par un homme qui faisait sa taille. L'infirmier qui avait osé l'attaquer, quand à lui, avait lâché la seringue sur le sol, son bras droit tordu par la main de celui qui le défendait. Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait, et entendit l'homme en noir lâcher d'un ton plein de menaces :

— Essaye encore un peu et ce sera pas ton bras que je démonterai.

Il desserra sa poigne de fer et l'infirmier recula immédiatement dans le rang de ses collègues, ses yeux remplis de larmes de douleur et son autre bras soutenant celui qui était tordu dans un drôle d'angle, tout en couinant de souffrance.

Quant à son tortionnaire, il se retourna pour faire face au schizophrène, remontant ses lunettes noires, et il lui lança d'un air agacé :

— Gamin, la prochaine fois, soit plus prudent, pigé ? J'suis pas un garde du corps.

Mathieu regarda longuement le nouveau venu, encore surpris, puis, avec un sourire narquois, il lui répondit :

— T'en as mis du temps, mec.

— Ta gueule. C'est pas moi qui étais incapable de nous faire sortir de sa tête.

Le youtuber laissa son sourire s'agrandir de soulagement, mais le Patron, lui, désigna du doigt le docteur derrière Mathieu, et s'avança rapidement vers lui, son sourire se perdant au fur et à mesure. Puis, il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Alexis qui était le plus proche du psychiatre de tout le groupe, et lui cracha au visage :

— J'vais te buter, connard. J'vais te buter.

— Hop là, pas si vite, le retint Links en lui prenant le bras, pas de meurtres s'il te plaît, on aimerait sortir sans encombres.

— Lâche-moi, rugit le Patron en le repoussant brutalement. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui as dû se taper l'éternité dans une pièce noire et qui as fait une chute de plus de trente mètres dans la tête de ce p'tit con, reprit-il en montrant du pouce Mathieu derrière lui. J'vais le buter !

À ce moment-là, Mathieu remarqua les traces de sang sur la figure de sa première personnalité qui s'élança vers le docteur, poings en avant ; mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Alexis et Nyo, qui se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher d'agresser le psychiatre qui s'était brusquement reculé en voyant le criminel foncer vers lui. Il tendit le doigt vers ce dernier, l'air terrorisé :

— Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Mais au même moment, Kriss poussa un grognement de souffrance, s'attirant ainsi toute l'attention. Puis :

— HÉLICOUPTÈRE HÉLICOUPTÈRE !

— Oh oui, Croc'homo adoooore les gros engins !

— Pourquoiiii ?

— Les femmes ont leur mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Bande de goujats !

— Hé, où est passé mon Pastis ? Si j'ai pas de Pastis, je fais grève ! Oh putain, j'ai un mal de crâne, quelqu'un a une asp-

— ASPIRATEUR !

Tous jetèrent pour certains des regards médusés aux six personnes – si on pouvait compter un crocodile en peluche comme une personne – venant de faire leur apparition à côté de Kriss. Celui-ci souffla de soulagement, comme si leur venue libérait sa migraine. Le Hippie continua de tranquillement rouler ses joints, et lança d'un ton serein à son créateur :

— Et les autres, man ?

— On avait dit les moins dangereux, lui rappela-t-il en secouant la tête. Au moins j'ai réussi à contenir l'autre taré philosophe…

— Ah ouais… Man, acquiesça son double drogué en reprenant son activité comme si de rien n'était.

Si les collègues de Kriss avaient pour certains l'habitude de ses personnalités, tous le personnel médical sembla faire une crise d'épilepsie en voyant autant de monde se matérialiser au milieu du couloir.

— M-mais… C'est impossible… balbutia le psychiatre en rajustant ses lunettes d'un air médusé.

— Comment ça, impossible ?! s'écria la Féministe en rajustant ses cheveux d'un air outrée. Tout ça parce que je suis une femme, hein ? Espèce de macho dégénéré !

— Oh, calme-toi pauvre grognasse, et va me chercher un Pastis, ça fera passer mon mal de tête tiens, répliqua le Syndicaliste en reniflant.

L'autre répondit par un hurlement hystérique, entrecoupé de « Les femmes ne sont pas des objets ! », et autres.

Même encadrés par les infirmiers et autres médecins, ils arrivaient à s'engueuler, et d'ailleurs les docteurs n'avaient pas l'air pressé de les en empêcher.

Mathieu laissa un léger sourire envahir ses lèvres, quand une main tapota son épaule.

— Mathieu, t'as pas vu ma casquette ?

Il se retourna brusquement, et vit avec surprise le Geek l'observer d'un air perdu et triste. Il ouvrit la bouche pendant un instant, avant de laisser échapper quelques balbutiements étouffés.

Il se reprit bien vite, et se remémora qu'il avait dû oublier la casquette dans le couloir passant par sa cellule, trop absorbé par sa fuite avec Kriss. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un aboiement se fit entendre, et Capsule de Bière déboula d'entre les jambes des infirmiers qui s'écartèrent brusquement, la dite-casquette dans la mâchoire.

Mais à cause du bazar causé par tous les gens apparu d'un seul coup, personne ne fit attention au chien qui déposa sa trouvaille dans les mains du gamin au tee-shirt rouge qui se pencha pour le caresser en riant.

— Merci, Capsule, t'es le meilleur ! lança-t-il en replaçant sa casquette sur son crâne.

— Comme son maître…

Quelques regards se posèrent sur le Hippie, qui sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et qui reporta son attention sur son joint en rougissant légèrement.

— Ouah, c'est d'la bonne came ça… Man, lança-t-il en voulant faire croire qu'il en avait trop pris.

— J'peux goûter, gros ?

Le Hippie de SLG venait subitement d'apparaître à côté de son homologue, et pointait du doigt le joint de son ami.

Mathieu cligna des yeux en voyant Capsule s'élancer vers son maître en lui faisant la fête, celui-ci lui lança d'un air satisfait « Bien joué, mon chien ».

Il ne réagit plus en voyant le Prof apparaître lui aussi, et rajuster ses lunettes en regardant d'un peu trop près Plectrum tout en murmurant « Intéressant… Il peut brûler ? », et celui-ci lui lançant un vague « Connard » en guise de réponse.

Peu après, la Fille se matérialisa, et vint aussitôt aider son homologue de Minute Papillon contre « ce goujat de Syndicaliste » ; le Moine apparut, essayant de raisonner tout le monde – en vain, évidemment – puis, ce fut au tour de Maître Panda, qui se manifesta à côté de Mathieu avec un sourire rassurant, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Délaissant du regard son acolyte en kigurumi, le schizophrène jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le couloir. Il était au milieu de tout le monde, voyait les personnalités n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes, les youtubers essayer de les calmer sans résultat ; il voyait aussi les infirmiers les observer, pour certains avec un air médusé, et pour d'autres avec des expressions perplexes. Il croisa même le regard du psychiatre qui se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû démissionner.

Mathieu ne dit rien pendant un instant, se contentant de sourire légèrement.

Il savait qu'il sortirait de ce maudit asile, il n'y avait plus aucun doute ; son esprit s'y était fait.

Alors, en échangeant un regard complice avec Maître Panda qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de son épaule, il entendit ce dernier lancer aux autres :

— Les gars, on s'éternise ici ou… ?

Tous se turent immédiatement, quand Kriss acquiesça en hochant la tête :

— J'en ai marre de voir du blanc.

* * *

Aussitôt, tous s'élancèrent des deux côtés sans se consulter ; Mathieu se précipita du côté opposé à celui du psychiatre, entouré de Maître Panda et du Patron. Il aperçut brièvement du coin de l'œil Alexis et Kriss prendre la direction opposé avec une partie des personnalités de ce dernier, suivis par Nyo qui fermait leur marche ; Antoine, lui, avait préféré suivre son "bro" de Youtube, comme il l'appelait.

Il entendit derrière lui le psychiatre hurler :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Arrêtez-les !

C'est ainsi qu'en voulant se frayer un passage à travers les infirmiers, tous se jetèrent sur eux en leur criant de s'arrêter.

Mathieu fila tout droit, et lorsqu'un des médecins se jeta sur lui pour l'arrêter, ce fut la Fille qui l'arrêta net en lui balançant un magnifique crochet du droit, tout en hurlant un harmonieux « GIRL POWER ! », très vite approuvé par la Féministe qui semblait avoir suivi sa collègue.

Il vit à sa droite le Patron dégommer tous ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer, et à terme, plus personne ne voulut l'arrêter ; avec le sang qui maculait sa figure, il était effectivement très impressionnant à voir.

À sa gauche, les deux Hippies ne se battaient pas et se contentaient de courir, en bons pacifistes, mais Capsule de Bière qui galopait devant eux en aboyant dissuadait tous ceux qui auraient eu l'idée de les approcher.

Antoine s'approcha à hauteur de Mathieu, enclencha Samuel qui se mit à tourner, et pour donner plus de crédibilité à son compagnon, il se mit à hurler :

— Scie circulaire DROIT DEVANT !

Tous s'écartèrent des deux amis, et tandis qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de courir, le schizophrène entendit deux voix provenir du sac de son collègue :

— Oh ouiii, Croc'homo adore les bagarres, et encore plus les orgies !

— Toi j't'aime bien, le croco', répondit la voix de Richard.

Quant à Maître Panda, il fermait la marche en lançant à voix haute qu'il connaissait les secrets des anciens arts martiaux chinois et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'approcher – ce qui, étonnamment, marchait.

Ils sortirent bien vite de la mêlée de blouses blanches, et s'élancèrent dans les couloirs. Antoine laissa échapper un « YOLOOOO ! » de joie, et redoubla de vitesse.

Des fois, quelques infirmiers se présentaient devant eux, mais ils abandonnaient bien vite la tâche d'arrêter qui que ce soit en voyant un criminel couvert de sang, un psychopathe armé d'un ventilateur, deux femmes à barbes enragées, un Panda mimant des technique de combat au corps à corps, ainsi qu'un chien leur fonçant droit dessus en montrant les crocs.

Mathieu sourit encore une fois, et suivit les autres en ne cessant pas de courir.

Courir pour sa liberté.

* * *

Kriss et Alexis s'étaient élancés dans la direction opposée qu'avait pris Mathieu ; mais vu qu'Antoine l'avait accompagné, il ne risquait rien.

Pour l'instant, les pensées de ceux-ci étaient d'éviter les médecins qui se ruaient sur eux.

Plectrum flottait au plafond, et ne semblait nullement intéressé par la bagarre, préférant sûrement éviter les coups ; Mr Dada semblait ravi que, pour une fois, on le laisse utiliser ses gants de boxe, mettant K.O tous ceux en travers de son chemin.

Le Syndicaliste frappait tous ceux qu'il pouvait avec son panneau de grève, criant que c'était la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Le Geek courait de concert avec le Gamin, qui hurlait sans cesse ses "Pourquoiiii" aux infirmiers d'une voix suraigüe, déstabilisant tous ceux qui voulaient les approcher.

Le Moine se contentait de filer sous sa capuche, clamant haut et fort « qu'on ne devait pas se battre, nous sommes tous des enfants de Dieu », avant d'être coupé par un infirmier qui l'attaqua, provoquant en lui un hurlement très féminin. Mais il fut sauvé à temps par le Prof, qui étonnamment, l'assomma à l'aide d'une canne qu'il avait trouvé dans le couloir. Ce dernier murmura un « Excusez-moi, ami médecin », avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Quant à Nyo, il fermait la marche, et esquivait habilement tous les coups qui le poussaient à s'arrêter avec une agilité surprenante.

— Putain, on n'y arrivera jamais ! s'exclama Links et esquivant une énième attaque.

— J'ai peut-être une idée ! répliqua Kriss envers son collègue.

— Alors dépêche-toi de la mettre en application ! hurla Plectrum qui commençait à se faire attaquer par des infirmiers à coup d'objets lancés au plafond.

Le meneur de Minute Papillon ferma les paupières sans cesser de courir, et grimaça. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les braquer devant lui. L'animateur du Point Culture leva la tête et dirigea son regard dans la même direction que son ami, pour découvrir une personne bien connue les attendant au bout du couloir.

— Mais t'es un malade ! s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

— T'en fais pas, je gère !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le bout du couloir, la personne se rapprochait lentement. Peu à peu, on pouvait voir l'énorme marteau 5t perché sur son épaule, signe d'une menace exécutable à tout instant. Puis, au moment où il la dépassait, Kriss hurla à sa personnalité :

— Pas de morts !

L'autre acquiesça apparemment à regret en hochant la tête, puis dressa son marteau au-dessus de lui, lançant un retentissant :

— HOOOOOORS SUJEEEET ! PROOOOF DE PHILOOOOOO !

Il abattit d'un coup sec son arme au sol, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper immédiatement les médecins qui osaient les suivre, qui s'arrêtèrent en dérapant en voyant l'homme en face d'eux. Celui-ci hurla :

— VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAAAS !

Links jeta un œil en arrière pour constater qu'en effet, la technique de son collègue de Youtube avait marchée. Apparemment, les infirmiers étaient tellement intimidés par le Prof de Philo – et son marteau 5t – qu'ils avaient renoncé à les poursuivre. Il reporta son attention sur son chemin, et tourna à droite :

— Par ici la sortie !

Les autres le suivirent précipitamment, et il décrocha son talkie-walkie :

— Les gars, tenez-vous prêts ! On arrive, et on amène de la compagnie !

— Ok, on est parés ! lui répondit la voix de Fred.

Il éteignit sa radio, et accéléra sa course.

* * *

_Avant toute chose, j'aimerai apporter quelques explications à ce chapitre !_

_Je sais que par rapport au reste de la fic, ce chapitre est plutôt joyeux et fait plus de place à l'humour, mais comme c'est dans ce contexte qu'on retrouve le plus souvent nos protagonistes, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de l'écrire comme cela. Je m'excuse d'avance concernant le potentiel What the fuckesque du moment où les personnalités de Kriss apparaissent, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de mal à visualiser la scène et que je ne me suis pas emmêlée dans mes explications !_

_Ensuite, je voudrais parler de Kriss justement : si vous connaissez la fanfiction de La Succube, "We stand proud and broken" (et si vous ne connaissez pas filez **immédiatement** la lire), vous aurez remarqué quelques similitudes entre sa fic et la mienne. Nous avions déjà parlé de cela, et apparemment avions presque les mêmes projets concernant Kriss ; du coup, parfois, quelques explications auront l'air semblables. Mais sachez que nous faisons de notre possible pour ne pas croiser nos scénario ;)_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera le dernier (ou l'avant-dernier si je veux faire un épilogue) dans la partie Web Team, il y aura quelques explications, et sera un peu dans le même registre que celui-ci. D'ailleurs, concernant la Web Team, j'ai hésité à faire apparaître le Fossoyeur de Films, mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de visionner toutes ses vidéos pour intégrer le personnage, je ne l'ai pas mis de peur de le faire OOC. Je m'en excuse platement ! ^^'_

_... Je viens de remarquer que ma note d'auteur en fin de chapitre est hyper-sérieuse O.o'_

_... Reviews ? :D_

_(Oh, et je n'oublie pas qu'à la base, cette fanfic est dédiée à Titipo ; donc oui, le 2ppies caché dans cette fanfic est un clin d'oeil et oui, il y aura des allusions à ce couple tout au long de la partie Web Team ;P C'est cadeau !)_


	11. Les portes se referment (Fin Web Team)

_Heeeeey les pandas !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Amarilla, alors bon anniversaire ! :D (C'est marrant car c'est aussi l'anniv' de ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui *jeracontemavie*)_

_On a atteint les **80 reviews et les 3000 vues** ! *-* Vous êtes aussi adorables que des chatons ='D (Le côté diabolique en moins bien sûr... Quoique...)_

_Je vous livre donc (ce matin en plus, ne suis-je pas généreuse ?) le **dernier chapitre de cette histoire partie Web Team**. Attention cependant, ce n'est **pas la fin de cette fanfic**, il y aura une fin alternative uniquement centrée sur les persos d'SLG qui durera quelques chapitres encore ^^_

_Merci aux anonymes : Luna' (j'abrège, c'est plus court xP), lemiaw (contente de t'avoir fait rire toute seule, j'adore faire passer les gens pour des fous xD), et Camboune (heureuse de t'avoir fait rigoler, d'autant plus que j'imagine tellement Maître Panda et Antoine réagir comme ça x'D) !_

_Je vous retrouve donc en bas, et enjoy ! ~_

**_Disclaimer : Toutes les personnes citées s'appartiennent. Na. (La flemme, fléau de l'humanité.)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 | Les portes se referment**

Mathieu poussa les portes de l'entrée avec détermination, laissant les autres se frayer un chemin derrière lui.

Ils venaient de sortir, grâce à Antoine qui connaissait la disposition des couloirs avec le plan qu'il avait déniché dans la salle des caméras, où, comme il le lui avait révélé, il s'était planqué avec Nyo pour vérifier que tout se passait bien pour leur évasion.

Évasion, qui, comme son ami lui avait précisé, ne se passait pas comme prévue et se déroulait de manière… Précipitée.

Le schizophrène entendit derrière lui les hurlements féminins de sa personnalité et celle de Kriss. Apparemment, les deux femmes s'en étaient données à cœur joie pour filer une bonne correction "à ces machos de première qui les empêchaient de passer".

Il déboucha sur une allée de gravier et redoubla de vitesse en voyant, au bout du chemin, qu'une camionnette beige était garée. Il reconnut aisément la voiture de Kriss, et comprit que son salut l'attendait à l'intérieur. Pour l'atteindre, il devrait passer sous une arche magnifique au bout de l'allée, qui était encadré par une clôture de haies vertes et éclairée par des lampadaires.

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit avec surprise que le groupe de Links venait de les rejoindre, encore poursuivit par quelques infirmiers déterminés. Plectrum flottait au-dessus de leur groupe, et il entendit vaguement un "HÉLICOUPTÈRE HÉLICOUPTÈRE !" surexcité.

Il reporta bien vite son attention devant lui en entendant un moteur démarrer. La camionnette beige avançait lentement au-dehors, et un peu après, il vit les portes arrière s'ouvrir en grand pour laisser apparaître Seb qui leur faisait signe de la main.

Mathieu fonça directement vers la voiture, et esquiva les deux vigiles qui gardaient l'entrée en baissant la tête. Il grimaça en entendant deux coups retentissants se manifester en même temps, ainsi qu'un "Dégage, enfoiré" de la part du Patron et un "GIRL POWER !" de la Fille.

Enfin, il dépassa l'arche signifiant l'entrée, et se rua dans la camionnette d'un bond, aidé par Seb qui l'aida à monter, avant qu'il ne s'écroule tout au fond, entre le siège passager avant et l'une des cloisons. Bien vite, il entendit d'autres pas sur le plancher, et le Patron s'affaissa à côté de lui, la respiration sifflante, encadré par Maître Panda tout aussi essoufflé.

Il vit défiler plusieurs personnes ; les deux féministes grimpèrent dans la fourgonnette, époumonées mais heureuses vu leurs mines réjouies – sûrement dû au fait qu'elles avaient donné une bonne correction à tous les hommes s'étant mis en travers de leur chemin – et furent suivies par Antoine qui portait Samuel dans les bras et dont le sac en bandoulière noir était occupé par Croc'homo et Richard.

Puis, ce fut au tour du Gamin et du Geek qui montèrent en même temps et qui s'affalèrent contre la cloison en face du Créateur du gamer. Aucun "Pourquoiiiii" ne vint percer les tympans des passagers, sûrement parce que le gosse reprenait son souffle à grande goulées d'air. Plectrum flotta vers les sièges avant, là où se situaient Fred qui conduisait, et certainement Ouki sur le siège passager ; le médiator avait une mine soucieuse et Mathieu devina aisément qu'il s'inquiétait pour la petite boule de chewing-gum.

Bientôt, Kriss et Links firent leurs apparitions, essoufflés, tout comme Mr Dada qui se manifesta juste après eux avant de s'adosser contre une cloison de la camionnette qui continuait à se remplir au fur et à mesure ; Seb lança à son collègue en train de conduire :

— Fred, accélère un peu !

Il y eut un "D'accord !" lancé depuis les sièges avant, et Seb continua d'aider les autres à monter tandis que la voiture accélérait légèrement. Mathieu vit l'Hélicoptère-man arriver, ne pouvant pas finir son slogan hystérique à cause de son essoufflement, et le Syndicaliste s'appuya sur sa pancarte en lançant d'un air entrecoupé par ses respirations :

— J'ai… Bien… Mérité… Un… Pastis… Non ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas. Peu après, le Moine et le Prof arrivèrent en même temps, rouges à cause d'avoir autant couru, et la fourgonnette accéléra encore un peu plus avant que Nyo ne fasse son apparition.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils en balayant l'assemblée du regard, et s'exclama d'un air alarmé :

— Où sont les Hippies ?

Seul le Patron l'entendit à travers la rumeur qui commençait à s'élever dans le véhicule, et lui répondit d'un ton plus grave que l'ordinaire, comme s'il avait mal aux côtes :

— Aucune idée, gamin. La dernière fois que je les aies vus, ils étaient derrière le clebs…

Le schizophrène se fraya aussitôt un passage vers les portes grandes ouvertes en entendant les paroles du criminel, faisant fi de sa fatigue musculaire, et rejoignit Seb afin de l'aider.

Son cœur ralentit le rythme en apercevant sa personnalité droguée courir avec difficulté derrière la camionnette, suivit de près par son homologue et Capsule de Bière. Le camé réussit cependant à monter rapidement, mais ne s'en alla pas, au contraire : il resta au bord en se penchant, tendant la main à son acolyte qui étendit le bras afin de pouvoir grimper. Après un moment d'efforts, l'autre Hippie parvint à attraper la main de son ami et ainsi à embarquer, mais resta à côté de son camarade.

Il ne restait plus que Capsule, qui galopait derrière la voiture, langue pendante. Son maître s'allongea alors au sol, à moitié au-dessus de la route qui défilait de plus en plus rapidement, et tendit les bras, dans l'espoir d'atteindre son ami animal ; mais la camionnette allait trop vite pour que le chien puisse monter. Seb, se rendant compte du problème, lança à son confrère :

— Fred, ralentis, le chien n'est pas monté !

— Impossible ! On va se faire rattraper !

En effet, Mathieu vit au loin deux voitures noires s'engager hors de l'allée et tourner dans leur direction. Le youtuber eu une suée froide, quand il entendit sa personnalité encourager son chien :

— Allez, Capsule ! Monte, gros !

Le berger belge redoubla d'efforts, mais apparemment, ses forces semblaient déjà bien entamées. Avec horreur, Mathieu comprit que la course-poursuite avec les infirmiers quelques heures plus tôt devaient l'avoir épuisé.

Dans la camionnette, certains réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Geek s'approcha du Hippie, et se pencha lui aussi en tendant les bras :

— Allez, tu peux le faire, Capsule !

Le chien regarda un instant le gamin au tee-shirt rouge, puis, il redoubla de vitesse. Alors, il aboya brièvement, et au moment où les phares d'une des voitures qui les poursuivaient se braquèrent sur lui, il sauta droit dans les bras de deux personnalités.

Ces dernières l'attrapèrent vigoureusement des deux côtés ; le chien n'ayant réussi qu'à monter à moitié, ses pattes arrières pendaient dangereusement dans le vide, frôlant le bitume qui défilait sous ses coussinets. Voulant les aider, l'autre Hippie se pencha et attrapa le cou du canidé avec ardeur ; puis, au bout d'efforts combinés, ils réussirent à hisser l'animal dans la camionnette, et Seb, aidé de Mathieu, referma précipitamment les portes derrière eux.

En entendant les portes claquer, Fred accéléra brusquement, et l'on pouvait voir à travers les vitres en plexiglas des deux portes arrière que les voitures noires qui les poursuivaient s'éloignait petit à petit.

Aussitôt, Capsule se précipita sur son maître pour lui faire la fête, ce dernier se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras avec soulagement tout en lui soufflant :

— T'as été courageux, gros. J'suis fier de toi, mon chien.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mathieu en voyant le Hippie encadré du Geek et de son homologue drogué avec Capsule, mais un air préoccupé revint rapidement sur son visage.

Il se tourna vers les vitres, pour constater qu'en effet, même si les deux berlines qui les avaient pris en chasse s'étaient considérément éloignées par rapport au début de leur course-poursuite, elles ne lâchaient pas du terrain pour autant.

Le schizophrène pivota vers Seb pour partager ses inquiétudes, mais celui-ci semblait avoir compris. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre le siège de Fred, laissant Mathieu seul à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et se résigna à rejoindre le Patron là où il l'avait laissé.

Il fut surpris de voir le criminel porter une main à son torse, une grimace déformant son visage. Il s'approcha aussitôt pour s'enquérir de la santé de sa première personnalité, mais apparemment, Maître Panda l'avait fait avant lui.

— Tu vois bien que tu vas mal ! Assieds-toi, au moins ça t'évitera d'aggraver ton traumatisme.

— Il en est hors de questions, la chinoise, cingla l'homme en noir sans enlever sa grimace de son visage.

— T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, lança le chanteur en fronçant les sourcils. Je dis pas ça pour toi, mais pour les autres qui vont soigner tes blessures. Tu leur donnes du fil à retordre rien qu'en restant debout.

— Rien à foutre.

Mathieu baissa le regard et vit que les jambes de sa personnalité commençaient dangereusement à trembler. Sachant que le Patron était pire qu'un coq question fierté, il lança à tout le monde d'un air innocent :

— Je pense qu'on peut s'asseoir, non ? On l'a bien mérité après tout.

La plupart des personnes ne se firent pas prier, et s'assirent – ou s'écroulèrent de fatigue au sol – après une ou deux minutes, sauf Seb qui restait debout derrière le siège du Joueur du Grenier.

Le youtuber croisa le regard reconnaissant de Maître Panda au moment où, de mauvaise grâce, le Patron accepta de s'asseoir dans le mouvement général, la respiration sifflante.

* * *

Il sourit un instant en observant ses personnalités, ainsi que tous les autres qui s'étaient assis, lorsque la camionnette fit une violente embardée sur le côté. Tout le monde sursauta, et le Gamin glissa de l'autre côté de la camionnette, assis, avant d'être réceptionné par les bras de Mr Dada qui fit une drôle de tête.

Mathieu leva rapidement la tête vers Seb, mais ce fut la voix de Fred qui envahit le véhicule :

— On va devoir fausser compagnie aux deux autres, alors accrochez-vous !

Il y eut quelques cris surpris, lorsque soudainement, la voiture tourna violemment à gauche ; ainsi, le Prof, qui avait eu la magnifique idée de rester debout sans s'accrocher, fut déstabilisé, et alla à l'autre bout de la fourgonnette faire un magnifique câlin à la cloison d'en face, juste à côté du Patron qui sembla s'en ficher royalement. Les deux Hippies furent collés l'un à l'autre pendant tout le virage, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger ni l'un ni l'autre ; et le Syndicaliste alla s'écraser sur Mr Dada qui tenait encore le Gamin dans ses bras.

Quant à Mathieu, il s'accrocha à temps à l'une des deux barres en fer fixées des deux côtés de la camionnette, et se félicita de ne pas l'avoir lâchée vu que c'était la Fille qui l'attendait en face. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, et remarqua l'anarchie qui y régnait. Certains se frottaient un bras ou un genou qui s'était cogné pendant le brusque virage, et le Prof avait les lunettes encore plus tordues qu'avant en ressortant sa tête de la cloison.

Mr Dada repoussa violemment le Syndicaliste qui s'appuya sur son panneau de grève pour se relever, sans lâcher le Gamin qui restait dans ses bras, muet. Le schizophrène entendit même vaguement un "Dégage, Ouki, tu pèses" venant du siège passager avant.

Il lança un regard vers les deux vitres des portes arrière, afin de voir où en était leurs poursuivants ; apparemment, l'une d'entre elles avaient été semée, car il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voiture qui les suivait.

Puis, soudainement :

— Droite ou gauche ? hurla Fred.

Plusieurs réponses fusèrent, et Mathieu aperçut furtivement devant le pare-brise que la route se séparait devant un champ de blé. Mais, contre tout attente, ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre qui fut prononcé :

— Ok, on fonce tout droit !

Il y eut un silence avant que tout le monde ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait. La Fille réagit la première :

— MAIS T'ES UN MALADE !

Personne ne lui répondit, car, dans la précipitation générale, tous s'étaient accrochés à ce qu'ils pouvaient ; certains étaient restés assis, comme Mr Dada ou le Patron – qui apparemment n'avait pas la force de se lever – en se contentant de s'accrocher aux sièges avants comme ils le pouvaient. Mais d'autres, tel le Prof qui s'était dépêché de rejoindre Mathieu en se fixant à sa barre – sûrement pour ne pas retenter un contact rapproché avec une cloison – s'agrippèrent précipitamment aux renfoncements dans la camionnette afin de ne pas être secoués trop fortement.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard…

— CHAUD DEVANT !

Il y eut une violente secousse qui agita le véhicule au moment où ils entraient dans le champ, et Mathieu s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la barre en fer. Il vit Antoine et Alexis fixés sur celle en face de lui, et quelques jurons franchirent les lèvres de ce dernier. Kriss s'était accroché au siège d'Ouki et Plectrum, debout, et d'après le magnifique "Youhouuuu" prononcé par le Gamin, ce dernier le vivait plutôt bien. Un strident "HÉLICOUPTÈRE !" se manifesta aussi.

Seb s'était accroché au siège de son collègue qui serrait les mains sur le volant, l'air concentré. On ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre, le seul paysage étant seulement constitué d'épis de blés s'écrasant sur le pare-brise. En regardant en arrière, Mathieu constata que la berline noire avait brusquement freiné devant le champ. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux, qui s'effaça bien vite au profit d'un air concentré lorsque la fourgonnette fit une embardée sur le côté, avant de monter péniblement sur la route.

Puis, la voiture fonça sur le bitume, et les essuie-glaces balayèrent les épis restés sur le pare-brise. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement lorsque la fourgonnette reprit un rythme normal. Certes, la Féministe et la Fille grognèrent quelque peu, mais dans l'ensemble, un silence reposant plana sur la petite troupe.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Seb en se retournant.

Une rumeur affirmative s'éleva, et Fred lança :

— On arrivera sur Paris d'ici vingt minutes environ.

Ce fut le signal, et tout le monde s'assit, créant un brouhaha animé alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se manifestaient.

* * *

Mathieu observa le groupe pendant un moment avec un sourire satisfait, avant de rejoindre Antoine au milieu de la troupe, en pleine conversation avec Kriss.

— Je peux savoir comment vous avez su ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

Ce dernier le regarda un instant, mais ce fut Kriss qui lui répondit :

— Disons que j'avais déjà entendu parler de l'asile… Et quand je me suis rendu chez toi pour te proposer une collaboration pour le prochain Minute Papillon, j'ai trouvé ça louche que tu ne sois pas présent alors qu'il n'y avait aucune autre de tes personnalités. Je suis allé voir chez Antoine, histoire de vérifier, mais lui aussi m'a dit que tu n'étais pas chez lui. C'est là qu'on a commencé à s'inquiéter.

— Alors, on s'est consulté pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, intervint Alexis en les rejoignant à grande enjambés. On a localisé l'endroit où tu étais enfermé, en se faisant passer pour des proches, mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser entrer.

— Sauf qu'entre temps, renchérit Antoine, Kriss s'est aussi fait avoir, et ils l'ont embarqué avant même qu'on n'ait pu réagir.

— On a dû organiser votre évasion à tous les deux en vitesse. Antoine et Nyo étaient chargés d'infiltrer les caméras pour vous surveiller, et grâce au Gâteau de Riz, vous étiez censés sortir sans encombre…

La phrase d'Alexis laissa Mathieu perplexe. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le Gâteau de Riz était réservé…

— Sauf qu'on n'avait pas prévu que Capsule serait dans le coup, reprit Antoine en haussant les épaules. Quand il s'est échappé, l'autre hystérique a profité de la diversion pour trouver quelque chose d'inflammable, et autant dire que l'explosion n'a pas été des plus discrètes…

— Il était censé ouvrir les portes en fonçant dessus pour les sortir de leur gond, crut bon d'ajouter Kriss.

— Du coup, quand vous vous êtes échappés, on était chargés de vous retrouver et de vous emmener vers la sortie, pendant que les deux autres surveillaient les caméras pour nous indiquer le bon chemin, lança Links en croisant les bras. Et évidemment, comme les bonnes choses n'arrivent qu'à nous… rajouta-t-il en lança un regard contrit à Antoine.

— Hé, c'est pas de notre faute si les caméras se sont toutes bloquées d'un seul coup ! répliqua celui-ci en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

— Il y avait un mot de passe, renchérit Nyo qui venait d'apparaître.

— Bref, coupa l'animateur du Point Culture en balayant de la main un objet invisible, comme tu as pu le voir, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

— On s'en est plutôt bien tirés, non ? lança tout de même Antoine avec un léger sourire en regardant Mathieu. On vous a sortis de l'asile…

Mathieu, lui, fronça les sourcils, pas rassuré pour autant.

— Mais maintenant, je suis en cavale… Je vais être recherché par tout le corps médical ! Et mon appartement…

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa Kriss avec un clin d'œil. J'ai tout prévu…

* * *

Le docteur Frédéric ferma la porte de son bureau tout en allumant la lumière en se passant une main sur le visage, complètement dépassé.

Il alla s'asseoir par automatisme dans sa chaise roulante, devant son bureau, et s'accouda sur ce dernier.

Deux de ses patients venaient de s'échapper de son asile, démontant avec eux leurs deux cellules, complètement brûlées, et la moitié du corps médical de l'établissement s'était légèrement blessé ou assommé.

Il ne comprenait pas, et n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comment était-ce possible ?!

Il avait vu ses deux patients se dédoubler, et concrétiser leur maladie alors qu'elle était censée se dérouler dans leur tête ! Il avait vu l'espèce de fantôme flotter dans les airs, et il avait vu des peluches parler !

Comment était-ce possible ?!

Relevant la tête, il fronça les sourcils. Réel ou pas, il se devait d'informer ses confrères médecins de toute la France de l'évasion de ces deux patients, avec l'aide de complices qui plus est.

Il tendit la main vers le téléphone en face de lui, quand une voix grave l'arrêta :

— Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça.

Il releva brusquement la tête, pour croiser un regard glacial qui le dévisageait. Il écarquilla les yeux, quand il reconnut soudainement la silhouette qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin sombre de son bureau, ainsi que l'ombre gigantesque qui surmontait son épaule gauche.

Avec horreur, il recula rapidement de son bureau sur sa chaise, et vit l'homme en face de lui avancer. Il fit irruption sous la lumière, et le docteur eut tout le loisir de le détailler.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient de la même couleur que les épais sourcils qui surmontait son regard de glace ; l'homme était habillé en chemise blanche légèrement froissée, avec un pantalon noir.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, ce fut évidemment l'immense marteau de pierre qui était juché sur son épaule, au bout d'un manche en bois. Dessus, un "5t" était peint à la peinture rouge sang. Des éclaboussures de la même teinte en maculaient d'ailleurs le haut, et le psychiatre ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir si cela était aussi de la peinture, tout comme si l'inscription était vraie.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis que le souvenir de ce psychopathe lui revenait en mémoire.

C'était le taré qui avait stoppé la poursuite des quelques courageux qui s'étaient élancés derrière les fuyards.

Terrifié, il recula encore un peu plus, mais eut la force de prononcer :

— Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que v-vous v-voulez ?!

— Ce que je veux ? C'est bien simple, répondit-il en enlevant son marteau de son épaule pour le poser au sol, et s'accouder sur le manche, faisant sursauter nerveusement le médecin. Je veux que vous renonciez à l'idée de prévenir vos collègues à propos de la fuite de Mathieu Sommet et de mon créateur.

Le psychiatre haussa les sourcils malgré sa peur grandissante. Le patient Kriss ? Le créateur de l'homme menaçant en face de lui ? Qu'est-ce que ce taré voulait dire ?!

— I-Il en est ho-hors de q-question, balbutia-t-il quand même. J-je risque d-de r-ruin-ner ma r-réputation, et ces p-patients sont dangereux.

L'autre haussa ses imposants sourcils, mais la flamme de colère qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux ne trompa pas le psychiatre qui déglutit difficilement.

Il vit le taré tapoter doucement son marteau – il aurait même juré qu'il lui avait lancé un regard amoureux – avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

— Croyez-moi, ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que moi. Et si ma seule présence ne vous convainc pas à vous désister… Il se peut que nous ayons quelques conflits.

Il tenta de rester calme, mais son regard ne se détachait pas de la porte, et de l'homme qui représentait le seul obstacle à franchir. Néanmoins, un sourire nerveux fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il se remémora le moment où ce fou dangereux était apparu.

— V-votre c-créat-teur vous a int-terdit de t-tuer des gens.

— En effet, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête, mais lui, non.

Puis, d'une main, il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un homme de la même taille, vêtu d'un costume et d'un chapeau triangulaire, avant de la refermer juste après. Aussitôt, une voix suraigüe se fit entendre.

— HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ !

Le médecin jeta un regard interrogateur au taré, sa peur diminuant au profit de la surprise, mais celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il voulut reporter son attention sur l'autre fou hystérique qui venait d'entrer, mais il y eut un hoquet quand il vit qu'il venait de disparaître.

Puis, une seconde après, il réapparut à la même place, et fit les mêmes gestes qu'un instant plus tôt ; avant qu'il ne se téléporte littéralement à côté du psychiatre, qui fit un bond de peur comme de surprise en entendant les paroles qui venaient de s'ajouter à son étrange chorégraphie :

— HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ ! AVEC UNE MITRAILLETTE !

Le médecin voulut hurler de peur en sentant un embout froid contre sa tempe, mais l'arme disparut aussi vite que son propriétaire. Toujours pétrifié, il vit le taré au marteau plonger rapidement la main dans le vide, semblant attraper quelque chose d'inexistant ; puis, finalement, le "Gâteau de Riz" apparut, tenu par le col de la main du taré. Il riait hystériquement, sa mitraillette toujours dans les bras, et le fou aux épais sourcils se tourna vers le pauvre docteur terré dans un coin de son bureau, traumatisé, avant de lui lancer un sourire sadique :

— Je dois le laisser continuer pour vous faire comprendre la suite, ou… ?

— Non ! couina-t-il involontairement, avant de supplier d'un air implorant : Pitié !

Le taré au marteau balança son acolyte dans un coin, et ce dernier se contenta de rire hystériquement en regardant son arme. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, il entendit l'autre lui lancer d'un ton impitoyable :

— D'habitude, je n'ai aucune pitié avec les gens manipulés par la société, comme vous. Mais je veux bien faire un compromis…

Il y eut un silence, et l'autre acheva sa sentence d'un air sadique :

— Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à propos de l'évasion du patient Mathieu Sommet et du patient Kriss. Et évidemment, vous effacerez les preuves de leur séjour ici ainsi que leur dossier médicaux, et laisserez son appartement à Mathieu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le docteur reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui, puis sur son marteau. Avec résignation, il déglutit, et hocha la tête.

— C'est d-d'accord.

Le taré hocha la tête, empoigna son acolyte par le col de son costume, et sourit :

— Bien. Que je n'ai pas à revenir.

Et, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il disparut de sa vue.

* * *

_Eh non Titi', le Gâteau de Riz ne s'était pas perdu dans les couloirs ! ;P_

_Voilà donc la fin alternative avec la Web Team ! Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire (pour vous dire, je me suis marrée toute seule en imaginant tout le monde valdinguer - __mention spéciale au Prof que j'ai adoré malmener en l'envoyant faire un câlin à l'autre bout de la voiture 0:D - __dans la camionnette à cause de Fred x'D), et j'espère que vous aurez partagé mon plaisir ! On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour l'autre fin alternative avec uniquement les personnages d'SLG !_

_Reviews, les p'tits pandas ? :D_


	12. Plus jamais (Fin SLG)

_... Si je vous dis désolée, vous me pardonnez ?_

_Pardoooon, franchement pardon de ce retard immonde O.O' Je devais vraiment poster lundi soir, mais comme je partais en vacances (de trois jours, youpidou joie) et qu'on a passé la majorité de notre temps à la mer (coups de soleils en prime T.T), j'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre... Mais le bon côté, c'est que j'ai écrit le suivant ! :D  
_

_Concernant les reviews, je réponds aux anonymes là :_

_lemiaw : Ton ours en peluche me fait peur. Mais ta frustration concernant le docteur sera bientôt soulagée, ne t'en fais pas :3 Oh, et, continue les longues reviews, j'aime lire des bêtises x'D_

_Luna-la-lune : Plus grande fan, je suis touchée :') Merciiiiiii_

_Camboune : Ouais, Capsule c'est le meilleur ;) Je suis contente que le passage sur le rapprochement entre la cloison et le Prof t'ai plu, je riais tellement à ce moment-là en imaginant le Patron s'en ficher comme de l'an 40 xD_

_Donc, voici la fin alternative SLG, d'après mes estimations il y aura trois chapitres, en voici le premier ! Pour vous "repérer", j'ai mis les chapitres de la fin alternative Web Team avec un (Fin Web Team), et la fin SLG avec un (Fin SLG) ;)_

_Je vous conseille d'aller relire le chapitre 8 pour vous replonger dans l'ambiance, car cette fin sera un peu plus sombre que celle avec la Web Team ;)_

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitudeeee ~ Les personnalités d'SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommeeet ~**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 | Plus jamais**

Mathieu soupira, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, abattu. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Devait-il cesser de croire en ses personnalités ? Celles qui l'avaient accompagné tout au long de l'émission, celles qu'il considérait comme sa famille ? N'était-il qu'un fou ?

Ou bien existaient-elles réellement ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas manifestées ?

Complètement perdu, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant l'émotion monter en lui.

Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant qu'il avait découvert que les cachets qu'on lui donnait le rendait faible d'esprit.

Mais, malgré lui, il s'entendit supplier, presque comme une prière :

— Je vous en prie, si vous êtes là… Montrez-vous. S'il vous plaît, montrez-vous…

Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée sans vraiment réfléchir fit céder les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé d'ériger pour ne pas pleurer.

Sa vue se brouilla, tandis qu'une larme dévalait sa joue, bientôt suivie par d'autres. Il renifla bruyamment, et tenta d'arrêter ses pleurs, mais un sanglot sortit de sa gorge.

Inconsciemment, il enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains, ne cherchant même plus à arrêter sa souffrance. Il pleura sa peine, sa douleur, mais surtout, son incompréhension face au doute qui l'écartelait.

Il aurait tellement voulu choisir la facilité et se dire qu'ils existaient, mais les paroles des médecins lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

— _Mathieu…_

Le schizophrène releva la tête, et tenta d'arrêter pendant un instant ses sanglots.

Était-ce une voix qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Peu à peu, les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, ne laissant que des traces humides sur les joues du youtuber qui se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Il fouilla sa cellule du regard, mais personne n'était en vue.

— _Mathieu…_

Le murmure reprit, mais le susnommé n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait cette étrange voix qui l'appelait. Il se leva, regarda par le soupirail pour vérifier si personne n'était à l'extérieur, entrain de lui faire une mauvaise farce, mais rien. Dépité, il se rassit en tailleurs sur son lit, quand il lui sembla sentir quelque chose bouger en dessous.

Intrigué, il se pencha, tête la première, pour regarder sous sa couchette.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette familière d'un chien couché.

Apparemment, le canidé l'avait senti, car il ouvrit soudainement un œil, avant de se lever subitement pour se ruer vers Mathieu.

Ce dernier releva précipitamment la tête pour éviter un contact trop rapproché avec l'animal, et vit ce dernier s'extirper de sous sa couchette, avant de monter rapidement dessus, faisant grincer le matelas.

Mathieu observa Capsule de Bière, soufflé. Est-ce que le chien l'avait attendu ici pendant son interrogatoire ? Mais alors, pourquoi s'était-il enfui ?

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, il vit quelque chose dans la mâchoire de Capsule, qu'il identifia vaguement comme étant une carte de crédit.

Le chien laissa tomber la dite-carte sur la couverture, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du créateur de son maître, et ce dernier ramassa le ticket en l'essuyant sur les draps du lit, avant de le porter à hauteur de ses yeux.

Mathieu constata que ce n'était pas une carte de crédit, mais un badge d'authentification pour le travail. Il y avait dessus la photo d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, accompagné de sa description.

Ainsi, l'homme s'appelait John et était le chef d'une équipe de psychiatres au sein de l'asile. Il avait apparemment 43 ans et faisait 1m80. Le youtuber constata qu'en bas du badge se trouvait une bande magnétique, sûrement pour accéder à certains endroits uniquement consacrés à des hauts-gradés.

Le schizophrène releva lentement la tête pour observer le berger belge qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Celui-ci le fixa aussi pendant un moment, avant de se coucher sur le matelas, sûrement épuisé.

Mathieu ramassa le badge et le glissa dans sa poche, encore stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se leva de son lit pour marcher dans sa cellule, de multiples questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Puis, mû par son instinct, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sous son matelas, avec l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

Son pressentiment se confirma quand il remarqua la masse de tissu sous son lit, et s'intensifia lorsqu'il l'attrapa et la dépoussiéra. Avec stupeur, il reconnut la casquette du Geek qu'il avait fait glisser sous sa couchette lorsque Capsule lui avait bondi dessus.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, et, fasciné, il ne quitta pas des yeux la coiffe du gamer tout en se rasseyant à côté du chien. Il effleura doucement le tissus gris et légèrement abîmé, tandis qu'un murmure flou lui parvint aux oreilles :

— _Mathieu…_

— _C'est le moment ou jamais._

— _Capsule a réussi…_

— _Si tu échoues, tu vas revenir encore plus en mauvais état._

— _Sois prudent._

— _On arrive, Mathieu. Crois en nous…_

— _Cette fois-ci, j'vais pas me planter._

Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La casquette l'obnubilait trop pour qu'il puisse s'en préoccuper.

Simplement en regardant cette coiffe de tissu, de multiples souvenirs le prenaient à la gorge. Une odeur de tabac mélangé à une autre légèrement plus prononcée ; des clics de souris, de la musique étouffée derrière un mur. Des vibrations venant du sous-sol, ainsi qu'une porte qui claque.

Mathieu releva lentement le regard, s'agrippant à la casquette de toutes ses forces, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger en lui. Comme si toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées dans son esprit cédaient en même temps.

C'était à la fois doux et violent, agréable et déplaisant.

Il le sentait. Que quelque chose allait se produire.

Puis, doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le contour d'une silhouette humaine se dessina dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Le contour s'affermit, pris de l'épaisseur, avant que l'intérieur ne se colore aussi.

Peu à peu, on pouvait distinguer le visage de l'individu qui se matérialisait dans la pièce, ainsi que tout son corps.

Capsule de Bière ne broncha pas en reconnaissant la personne, attendant sûrement un ordre de la part de Mathieu qui restait les yeux dans le vide.

Ce dernier, en sentant le silence surnaturel qui régnait dans la pièce, se décida malgré tout à sortir de ses pensées. Il leva lentement la tête, et croisa le regard de la personne venant de se manifester.

— _Il a réussi ?_

— _Je crois…_

— _A mon tour alors…_

Mathieu ne fit pas attention au dialogue dans sa tête. Il se leva doucement de son lit, laissant Capsule couché dessus, et s'approcha de l'individu en face de lui.

Il n'était qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et le youtuber ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de dévisager la figure qui lui faisait face.

C'était les mêmes traits que son visage à lui, la même tête. Et pourtant, jamais il ne se lasserait de les dévisager ; car ces traits, porté par cette personne, prenait un tout autre sens, tellement différent de sa figure à lui.

Alors, il plongea son regard dans celui qu'il savait dissimulé par cette paire de lunette de soleil, et pouvait presque voir les prunelles bleus cachées derrière.

Soudain, il sentit qu'une autre personne était apparue derrière lui.

Mais Mathieu ne bougea pas, et continua de regarder la personne en face de lui. Malgré tout, il savait que s'il se retournait, il tomberait face à face avec un deuxième lui, habillé avec un tee-shirt rouge à l'effigie de Captain America, et dont la casquette qu'il portait habituellement se trouvait dans la main droite du youtuber.

Il les sentait sortir de son esprit, un par un ; il savait qu'à côté du gamin venait d'apparaître le maître de Capsule de Bière, qui esquissa un mouvement pour se lever d'après les froissements des couvertures. Puis, bientôt, derrière l'individu qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard, une blouse blanche contrasta avec l'homme en noir, bientôt suivie par une autre personne qu'il savait blonde.

Enfin, les deux "autres lui" restant se matérialisèrent à sa gauche et à sa droite.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette cellule, Mathieu sentit son mal de tête le quitter peu à peu, en même temps que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses jours sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Abandonnant toute retenue, il enveloppa dans ses bras de la première de ses personnalités, laissant son soulagement se manifester à travers de nouvelles larmes.

Il agrippa avec force la veste noire dans ses mains, afin de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le Patron ne réagit pas tout de suite, se raidissant au contact de son Créateur en train de l'enlacer, avant de se détendre peu à peu et de poser maladroitement une main sur la tête du youtuber dans une tentative assez gauche de le réconforter.

Mathieu souffla longuement afin d'apaiser les sanglots qui l'empêchaient de parler, puis laissa échapper d'une voix précipité :

— Plus jamais ça. Refaites plus jamais ça…

Il répéta la même phrase plusieurs fois d'affilée, comme une prière. Avant que ses pleurs de soulagement ne reprennent le dessus lorsqu'il lança d'un ton désemparé :

— J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

Il renifla bruyamment, incapable de poursuivre, et sentit la main du Patron lui tapoter maladroitement le crâne sous le regard – qu'il s'imaginait facilement surpris – des autres avant que le criminel ne parle à son tour.

— Écoute gamin, je crois qu'on a compris. Tu pourrais éviter de me prendre pour ton mouchoir personnel ? Je tiens à ma veste.

Mathieu laissa échapper un rire nerveux sous la remarque de sa première personnalité. Le youtuber essaya tant bien que mal de calmer ses pleurs, tout en soufflant un léger "Tu m'avais manqué, connard".

Puis, doucement, il lâcha la veste noire, et brisa l'étreinte qu'il avait provoquée, ce qui sembla soulager le Patron qui apparemment n'était pas trop à son aise avec ce genre d'affection.

Mais aussitôt, ce fut d'autres bras qui l'enserrèrent, et avec surprise, il reconnut le Geek qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il renifla avant de sécher ses larmes, et de rendre son étreinte au gamin qui semblait tout aussi bouleversé que lui.

Peu à peu, sa panique s'amoindrit, et il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis, de sa main droite, il enfonça la casquette sur la tête du Geek d'un geste fraternel, qui lui rendit son sourire d'un air plus assuré que son Créateur.

Ce dernier lui parla à son tour :

— Mathieu, tu nous laisseras plus jamais tomber, hein ?

Son Créateur l'observa d'un air plein de remords avant de lui poser les mains sur les épaules :

— Plus jamais. J'te le promets.

Le Geek le regard un instant, à présent rassuré et soulagé de revoir le youtuber. Ce dernier sourit faiblement, et lança d'une voix légèrement secouée par l'émotion :

— J'aurai toujours la foi en vous.

Si pour la plupart des personnalités cette phrase se référait à ce qu'avait dit le Moine auparavant et que leurs regards se dirigèrent vers ce dernier, Mathieu ne lâchait pas de l'œil le Patron qui sembla comprendre le message car il laissa un petit – presque invisible – sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes (j'espère tout de même que c'était pas trop guimauve) :D_

_Voilà la première partie de cette fin alternative ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait un peu du Mathieu/Patron, mais j'ai rien voulu changer quand même (cherchez la logique) xD Je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur le fait que le Patron est la première personnalité de Mathieu, donc du coup y'a un lien plus fort, etc... J'étais vraiment impliquée dans cette scène, et j'espère que le Patron sera pas trop OOC ^^'_

_Donnez-moi votre avis les pandas ! :D_


	13. Vengeance (Fin SLG)

_Bonsoiiiiiir ! :D_

_Je vous livre avec beaucoup d'angoisse ce chapitre 10 partie SLG ! Angoisse, car comme je vous l'expliquerai en fin de chapitre (pour ne pas vous spoiler évidemment 0:D), j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire un des passages de ce chapitre ^^"_

_Donc, concernant les reviews anonymes (y'en a eu beaucoup cette fois-ci, merci de votre attention !) :_

_luna-la-lune : Et encore un chapitre ! :P Si si, c'est pas la fin !_

_Camboune : Mais c'est moi qui te dit merci ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, tu me fais rougir *^-^* En tout, cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car il y aura du Patron dedans justement :p_

_lemiaw : Ton voeu est exaucé :p Oh et merci pour la pub, c'est trop sympaaaaa ! *câlin* Bref ! Merci ! xD_

_huri : Bonjour citoyen numéro... Oups, pardon, bonjour nouveau (nouvelle ?) lecteur/lectrice ! :D Merci de la review (et de ton opinion ^^), même tardive, ça fait très plaisir !_

_Enjoy ~_

**_Disclaimer : Regardez les autres chapitres, vous le connaîtrez, et zut ! Mathieu Sommet n'est pas à moi et ses personnages fictifs sont sa propriété ! Et le dessin de couverture appartient à AngelMJ ! Na ! *mode gamine on*_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 | Vengeance**

Mathieu passa en revue tout le monde en passant une main sur son visage afin d'effacer les dernière traces humides sur ses joues.

Le Prof et la Fille se tenait côte à côte, derrière le Patron ; le Moine était à quelques mètres à droite tandis que Maître Panda s'était déplacé à côté du Geek derrière lui. Quant au Hippie, il s'était assis sur le lit et flattait Capsule de Bière de la main, tout en lui murmurant des mots qu'il ne saisissait pas de là où il était.

Soudainement, le camé regarda vers la porte, et lança de sa voix hagarde :

— On fait comment pour sortir du coup, gros ?

Le youtuber lui lança un regard surpris. Le Hippie, dire des choses sensées ? C'était une première. Curieusement, ça ne sembla pas surprendre les autres qui haussèrent des épaules comme pour dire qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

Pris d'une illumination, il sortit le badge qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche depuis que Capsule le lui avait rapporté, et le montra aux autres.

— Capsule m'a rapporté ça, je sais pas trop à quoi ça nous servira…

Le petit groupe observa la carte plastifiée, pour la plupart avec des expressions perplexes ou des haussements d'épaules. Mais le Patron s'empara brusquement du badge et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, avant de lancer un regard au chien resté sur le lit en haussant les sourcils.

— Plus je le vois, plus je me demande si ce clebs n'est pas si con que ça.

Tous regardèrent le Patron se précipiter vers la porte. Il se pencha et inséra le badge dans l'infime espace entre la porte et le mur, et la fit coulisser tout en actionnant frénétiquement la poignée.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sur un couloir sombre. Le criminel rangea le badge dans la poche de sa veste, arbora un sourire fier, et se tourna vers les autres en lançant d'un air satisfait :

— Par ici la sortie.

Mathieu s'approcha doucement de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors, avant de reporter son attention sur le criminel :

— Comment t'as fait ?

— Secret professionnel, gamin.

Le youtuber ne tenait pas réellement à savoir ce que le débauché sexuel entendait par "Secret professionnel". Il s'engagea prudemment en dehors de sa cellule quand il sentit une poigne de fer l'empêcher d'aller plus loin :

— Hé là, pas si vite gamin. On sait même pas ce qu'on va faire une fois dehors.

— Je propose qu'on se sépare en petits groupes pour plus de discrétion, suggéra le Prof.

Le Moine s'approcha du soupirail donnant sur l'allée de l'asile, et grimpa sur le montant du lit afin de jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors. Il se retourna vers les autres :

— Il y a un pick-up noir garé dans l'allée. On pourrait l'utiliser pour s'en aller…

— Ça implique qu'on va devoir le voler, le Fanatique, releva la Patron. C'est pas très catholique, non ?

L'homme de foi lança un regard plein de détermination envers le criminel :

— Dieu pardonne les nécessiteux.

— Ça nous arrange bien, ironisa l'homme en noir.

— Bon, coupa la Fille d'un air très impliqué. On se retrouve devant la voiture alors ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

Maître Panda s'approcha de Mathieu et mit une main sur son épaule.

— Je viens avec toi, dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas de refus. T'es encore faible.

— Je reste avec le Geek, lança la Fille en lui passant un bras autour des épaules tandis que celui-ci l'observait d'un air surpris.

— J'irais en dernier, fit le Patron en portant une main à ses lunettes et affichant un sourire de requin.

— On vient avec toi, gros, rajouta le Hippie en caressant la tête de Capsule.

Étonnamment, le criminel ne contesta pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Le Moine et le Prof se contentèrent d'échanger un regard résigné ; Mathieu regarda toutes ses personnalités d'un air légèrement inquiet :

— Soyez prudents.

— Tu nous as pris pour qui ? répliqua le Patron d'un ton agacé. On n'est pas en sucre j'te signale.

— Bon, alors, on y va ? demanda Maître Panda.

— Faut aller à gauche, lança Mathieu. C'est par là qu'ils m'ont amené.

Sa personnalité en kigurumi acquiesça avant de s'engager dans le couloir, tout en n'enlevant pas sa main de l'épaule de son Créateur qui lui emboîta le pas sous le regard de la petite troupe.

* * *

Alors que les deux silhouettes s'évanouissaient dans le couloir sans un bruit, la Fille et le Geek échangèrent un regard déterminé. Après une minute environ, le Patron lança :

— Vous pouvez y aller.

Le duo s'engagea à son tour dans le corridor sombre, et il disparut dans un coude après quelques secondes.

Il ne restait plus que le Hippie, le Patron, le Moine et le Prof qui s'entre-regardèrent. Le fanatique haussa les épaules et avança dans le couloir bien vite suivit par son acolyte scientifique qui lança un regard dubitatif au criminel avant de partir.

Les pas des deux hommes retentirent dans le couloir vide avant de s'évanouir dans le silence de la nuit. Le Patron esquissa un rictus, avant de faire un signe de tête au drogué pour lui indiquer que c'était le moment.

Ce dernier avança d'un pas lent vers la porte avant de passer au-dehors, suivit de son ami animal. L'homme en noir attendit un moment, avant de sortir lui aussi ; mais il prit la direction inverse que ses acolytes avaient prise. Le Hippie le remarqua, et l'interpella :

— Où tu vas, gros ?

— T'as cru quoi le bouffeur de soja ? répliqua le Patron sans se départir de son calme. Je vais pas suivre les autres vers la sortie. Je vais pas accepter ce qu'on m'a fait subir bien gentiment.

Il laissa un silence planer tandis que ses yeux se plantaient dans ceux cachés derrière les lunettes mauves de son alter-ego.

— Et je vais sûrement pas laisser ce pseudo-psychiatre s'en tirer comme ça.

Le Hippie sembla comprendre car il hocha la tête. Puis, après quelques secondes, il déclara d'un ton solennel :

— J'viens avec toi, gros.

Le criminel fut légèrement surpris par la réponse de son partenaire. Le camé était un pacifiste pur et dur, et malgré ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre, il voulait l'accompagner ?

Étrange.

Étrange, mais compréhensible.

Doucement, le Patron acquiesça, et s'engagea dans la direction opposée en faisant le moins de bruit possible, accompagné du Hippie et de Capsule de Bière derrière lui.

* * *

Maître Panda et Mathieu étaient loin devant, et s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall d'accueil – fermé à cette heure-ci – grâce à la mémoire du youtuber dont le chemin lui revenait par flashs. Il n'y avait personne, et dès que le moindre bruit de pas sur le carrelage se faisait entendre, ils se précipitaient derrière les grandes plantes vertes à côté des doubles portes de l'entrée.

Au moment où ils allaient pousser la porte d'entrée, plusieurs bruits précipités retentirent dans le grand espace. Rapidement, la personnalité et son Créateur se jetèrent derrière les plantes vertes en s'accroupissant afin de pouvoir observer la scène.

— Alors ?! aboya une voix masculine.

— Je vous dis, la porte d'une des cellules au deuxième étage a été ouverte ! Le patient Mathieu Sommet s'est échappé !

— Retrouvez-moi-le ! Il n'a pas pu sortir de l'établissement, avertissez tous les infirmiers de nuit pour qu'ils redoublent les patrouilles. Et faites ça en silence, il ne faut pas l'inquiéter, comme ça on l'attrapera plus facilement.

— Bien compris !

Mathieu vit un homme massif grogner dans sa barbe et faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tandis qu'un jeune homme, plus frêle – qu'il identifia comme étant un infirmier à cause de sa blouse blanche – se précipita dans les couloirs de l'asile afin d'avertir ses collègues.

Le youtuber échangea un regard paniqué avec sa personnalité en kigurumi. Si les autres se faisaient avoir…

Maître Panda sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il chuchota d'une voix nerveuse :

— Il faut trouver un moyen de prévenir les autres.

Soudainement, son regard s'attarda sur un point invisible derrière Mathieu. Ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir ce qui accaparait l'attention du Panda, et il haussa les sourcils quand il vit une alarme incendie à quelques pas de là, juste à côté de la sortie.

— T'es malade… On n'y arrivera jamais avec l'autre dans la pièce ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse en le regardant.

— Si on fait rien, les autres vont se faire attraper, répliqua son acolyte en secouant la tête.

Mathieu reconcentra son attention sur l'alarme, puis sur le gorille qui gardait la pièce. Il expira longuement pour se donner du courage, avant de se lever précipitamment lorsqu'il vit l'autre avec le dos tourné. Il replia ses doigts et tapa du plus fort qu'il put sur la petite vitre qui se brisa avec fracas, avant d'enfoncer le bouton rouge avec son poing.

Le bruit de verre brisé fit immédiatement se retourner l'homme massif qui vit Mathieu revenir précipitamment vers sa cachette. Il allait s'élancer pour l'attraper, quand un bruit strident et insupportable lui parvint aux oreilles.

L'alarme retentit avec puissance, faisant retentir ses hurlements à travers tout le bâtiment.

Mathieu se boucha les oreilles, et fut bien vite imité par Maître Panda. Ce dernier cependant l'entraîna hors des plantes vertes pour s'échapper dans les couloirs lorsque le gardien se jeta vers son Créateur pour l'attraper.

Ils furent vite obligés d'abandonner leur geste pour soulager leurs oreilles, car l'autre les poursuivit en criant un retentissant "ARRÊTEZ-LES !".

La personnalité et son Créateur échangèrent un regard paniqué, avant de redoubler de vitesse à travers les couloirs qui s'allumèrent brusquement sous leur pas, afin d'échapper à leur poursuivant.

* * *

Le Geek observa la Fille s'avancer furtivement contre le mur avec attention, afin de répéter les mêmes gestes.

Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du premier étage sans idées de la sortie.

Bien évidemment, il y avait quelques panneaux disposés çà et là qui leur indiquaient le chemin à suivre, mais se repérer dans le noir n'était jamais chose facile.

Le gamer s'inquiétait à propos de leur évasion. Il se posait mille et une questions depuis qu'il était sorti de la tête de Mathieu. Et le fait qu'ils devaient se séparer en petits groupes afin de rester discrets accentuait son malaise.

Il allait demander à sa partenaire où devaient-ils aller devant la fourche devant eux, quand cette dernière se plaqua subitement au mur dans la discrétion la plus totale. Inquiet, le gamin l'imita, pour voir deux ombres dans le couloir de droite passer vers celui de gauche.

La peur pulsa dans ses veines et il crut pendant un instant se faire repérer. Son souffle lui paraissait aussi bruyant qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, et son cœur s'emballa si vite qu'il pouvait l'entendre tambouriner à travers son thorax.

Mais, heureusement, les silhouettes des infirmiers ne les virent pas. La Fille jeta un regard à son partenaire pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et après un hochement de tête de ce dernier, elle continua son chemin dans le couloir d'où venaient les deux médecins.

Le Geek la suivit, silencieux, mais poussa un cri lorsque, brusquement, une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment, provoquant un sursaut de la féministe tout aussi surprise que le gamer.

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué face aux lumières qui venait de s'allumer dans tout l'étage, comme pris au piège. Les deux personnalités étaient figées sur place, lorsque soudainement, les deux infirmiers qui étaient passés quelques secondes plus tôt firent leur apparition derrière eux.

— Hé, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! lança l'un d'entre eux, essayant de couvrir la sirène tout en les pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

En entendant cela, le Geek jeta un regard à la Fille afin de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Celle-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits en voyant la figure apeurée du gamer, et lui empoigna rapidement le bras :

— Suis-moi et court !

Le gamin au tee-shirt rouge ne se fit pas prier en voyant les médecins se jeter sur eux à l'annonce de cette phrase. Il se mit à courir sur le carrelage immaculé, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines au même rythme que son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique.

Il entendit vaguement des insultes et des ordres qui leur étaient adressés derrière lui, mais se focalisa sur sa course en suivant le chemin de la Fille qui se précipitait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait sans lui lâcher le bras, de peur de le perdre.

Le gamer dérapa brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la féministe tourner à gauche dans un couloir, mais cette dernière l'agrippa fort au bras afin qu'il puisse se stabiliser. Puis, dans un élan de vitesse, il redoubla d'efforts pour semer leurs poursuivants.

* * *

Le Moine sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec le Prof en entendant la sirène retentir dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient tandis que les lumières s'allumaient pour laisser apparaître des infirmiers qui les interpellèrent en les voyants :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, c'est un établissement médical, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en s'avançant.

Face à son regard menaçant, les deux personnalités se regardèrent d'un air désemparé. Leur attention se reporta vers les cinq autres hommes en blouse blanche qui leur faisaient face, ainsi que l'escalier menant au premier étage après eux.

Le Prof grimaça. Ils n'étaient pas même pas arrivés au premier étage et déjà, les ennuis arrivaient à grand pas. Son acolyte jeta un regard désespéré vers lui.

Devaient-ils continuer leur route ? Sans cela, ils ne pourraient pas atteindre le pick-up où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Mais d'un autre côté, la horde de médecins en blouse blanche n'avait pas l'air très amicale.

Puis, en voyant que les infirmiers s'avancer dangereusement vers eux, ils décidèrent d'opter pour la meilleure option : rebrousser chemin.

D'un commun accord, ils s'enfuirent courageusement en courant, laissant le personnel de l'asile dans leur dos, pour se précipiter vers une autre sortie.

* * *

Le Patron grimaça en entendant l'alarme incendie retentir dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Il jeta un regard au Hippie qui se contenta de regarder autour de lui d'un air hagard. Capsule de Bière s'ébroua nerveusement.

Mais le criminel ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire. Alors que les lumières s'allumaient, il continua de marcher vers la porte droit devant lui, faisant fi du bruit strident qui lui perçait les tympans.

Sur la cloison, une plaque aux reflets dorés était fixée, et l'on pouvait lire dessus en lettres noires :

**Docteur Frédéric,**

**Spécialiste des maladies psychologiques et sociologiques**

L'homme en noir fit dériver son regard vers le boîtier électronique à gauche de la porte, dont le voyant vert clignotait. Il plongea alors la main dans sa poche, pour en sortir le badge qu'il avait pris des mains de Mathieu, et effleura du bout des doigts la bande magnétique.

Il jeta un regard en coin au chien derrière lui, et laissa un rictus apparaître :

— Pas si con que ça, en effet.

Puis, d'un geste sec, il fit coulisser le badge dans le boîtier électronique. Le voyant vert cessa de clignoter un instant tandis qu'un "Bip" sortit de l'appareil. Enfin, un déclic se fit entendre, et la porte devant lui s'ouvrit.

Le Patron replaça la carte plastifiée dans sa poche, avant d'avancer d'un air sûr de lui dans le bureau.

— On t'attend ici, gros, fit la voix du camé derrière lui.

Il y eut un silence avant que le pacifiste ne puisse s'empêcher de lui lancer :

— Fais pas trop de dégâts quand même.

Même si cette phrase parvint clairement aux oreilles de l'homme en noir, ce dernier n'en eu cure.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez essuyé de dégâts.

* * *

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et vit sa cible dans une chaise roulante, devant un bureau en bois massif.

Son rictus s'évanouit à la vue de cet homme devant lui. Ce dernier leva la tête, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le téléphone posé sur son bureau, et aperçut le criminel devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, avant de balbutier d'un air stupéfait :

— Monsieur Sommet ?

Le Patron sentit une colère froide monter en lui. Il avança d'un pas vers le docteur.

— Non.

Un simple mot, pourtant prononcé avec un ton glacial, et qui sonnait comme un avertissement. Il vit l'autre crisper sa main sur le téléphone, et plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Il sourit intérieurement.

Sa cible avait peur.

L'homme en noir s'approcha encore.

— Monsieur Sommet, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un pas de plus.

Le docteur commençait à réellement angoisser, d'après les gouttes de sueurs sur son front.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du bureau. Il vit l'autre approcher le combiné toujours dans sa main près de son oreille et rapprocher ses doigts de libre sur le cadran.

Le Patron s'humecta silencieusement les lèvres.

C'était un jeu de chasse. Le plus rapide l'emporterait.

Et il était le Prédateur.

— Monsieur Sommet, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons discuter tranquillement et…

La cible finit sa phrase dans un couinement de terreur.

D'un geste, le criminel avait apposé sa main sur le téléphone pour le reposer sèchement sur le cadran.

Tandis que de l'autre…

Le coup partit plus vite que l'éclair. Son poing fusa dans la joue du médecin, qui tomba de sa chaise pour finir au sol, la main sur la marque rouge sur sa figure.

Il sentait, maintenant, la colère pulser en lui. Un besoin bestial d'assouvir sa vengeance. C'était une colère froide mais démesurée, bien plus destructrice que toutes les autres.

Il contourna lentement le bureau, sans se presser, et jeta un regard vers le bas. L'homme à ses pieds sembla vouloir se relever pour lui échapper, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Il vit les lunettes de soleil noires, et en un instant, il était tenu par le col de sa chemise contre le mur.

Le Patron regarda un moment sa victime plaquée au mur. Son autre poing le démangeait, mais il retint sa pulsion en esquissant un rictus malsain.

Il allait s'amuser un peu.

— Regarde-moi bien, connard. Je veux que ce visage s'imprime à jamais dans ta tête d'enfoiré. Je suis tes pires cauchemars. Je suis celui qui a tué et qui tuera encore.

L'homme en noir laissa un silence passer afin de savourer la mine terrifiée du médecin.

Ça le soulageait, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il voulait rendre à cet enfoiré.

— Je suis pas le gamin. Je suis loin, très loin d'être comme le gamin. Je suis le plus dangereux. Tu as voulu nous enfermer dans sa tête ? Très bien. Saches que tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. Tu as peut-être réussi à nous faire taire, mais maintenant qu'on est sorti, tu vas le regretter. Amèrement. Je t'aurais bien tué. Je t'aurais bien fait subir mille et une souffrances avant de t'achever. Mais je vais faire mieux que ça.

Il afficha un sourire de requin en voyant la lueur d'épouvante dans le regard de sa victime.

— Je vais te laisser en vie. Tu vas faire passer l'évasion du gamin pour une erreur professionnelle. De ta part, bien sûr. Tu détruiras tous les dossiers médicaux le mentionnant, et nous mentionnant. Tu lui redonneras cet appartement et on continuera sa putain d'émission sur le Net, parce que c'est ce qui le rend heureux. Mais ne crois pas que te laisser ta misérable existence est un cadeau. Oh que non. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Je te suivrai à la trace. Je te traquerai comme un animal. Tu seras ma proie. Si la moindre idée d'avertir tes collègues te passe par l'esprit, je n'hésiterai pas. Bien compris ?

Le criminel approcha son visage de l'homme au bord de l'évanouissement en face de lui, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un couinement terrifié.

L'homme en noir était au summum de sa colère, et pourtant retenait sa main d'aller chercher son arme dans la poche de sa veste.

Il devait tirer profit de la situation, et même s'il rêvait d'éclater la tête de ce connard en face de lui, un homme mort ne lui servirait à rien. Et à bien y réfléchir, faire vivre ce bâtard dans la peur la plus horrible et oppressante lui plaisait infiniment, et était la plus délectable des vengeances.

Il ne lui restait qu'une phrase à prononcer. Une phrase pour que le médecin en face de lui soit réduit au silence.

Une phrase qu'il cracha du ton le plus glacial qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé :

— Je suis le Patron. Et sache qu'on ne me provoque jamais impunément.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, pitié !_

_Je vous dois des explications. En effet, contrairement aux autres scènes "épiques", de la fic, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le passage sur la confrontation entre le Patron et le psychiatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'y suis pourtant reprise à trois fois, mais à chaque je trouvais que ça ne rendais pas terrible. Alors, du plus profond de mon pitit coeur d'écrivaine, je vous demande pardon ._._

_Je sais que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'épique concernant ce passage, et m'excuse si vous avez été déçus. Je vous promets de me rattraper au prochain (et dernier) chapitre ! : )_

_Au programme : de la course-poursuite, une évasion, des coups bien placés, et... et... du... euh... courage ? (Pas douée pour les mises en bouche)_

_Sur ce, reviews ?_


	14. Le saut de l'ange (Fin SLG)

_Bonjour les amis !_

_Et oui, voici la troisième et dernière partie de la fin SLG... Déjà ! Le temps passe vite ! ^^_

_Contrairement à ce que je prévoyais de faire, ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre de cette histoire : il y aura un épilogue, je vous le confirme ! :D_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Mon dieu, on a dépassé les **100 reviews** ! O.o C'est énorme, et je vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça ! Je vous aime les gens !_

_En parlant de reviews, merci aux anonymes une fois de plus (luna-la-lune : merci de ta ponctualité :D), et si vous ne vous appelez pas Camboune, alors vous pouvez sauter le monstrueux pavé en dessous (sauf si vous êtes un curieux) !_

_Camboune__ : Merci, je suis énormément touchée. J'ai jamais reçu de review aussi longue de toute ma vie :') En effet, lorsqu'on s'appelle le Patron, et qu'on s'est barré de plusieurs prisons tout au long de sa vie, on a quelques techniques xD Je vois que le passage Patron/Docteur t'a plu (que dis-je... emballé, non ? xD), et j'en suis tout aussi heureuse que tu l'es ! Ta déesse ? Mais... Je réagis comment à autant de compliments, moi ?! *pars se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures* Ta review, trop longue ? Mais au contraire, ça me prouve que tu as aimé, et ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :D Je n'ai "perdu" aucune minutes de ma vie en te lisant ! :p (Oh, et le coup de courir dans ton jardin (nue ou pas) : pense à le faire dans un endroit, très, très, très isolé xD) Pour le dernier chapitre... Disons que j'ai quelques idées d'OS en tête, donc je ne pense pas que cela sera ma dernière histoire sur le site ^^ En tout cas : un **ÉNORME MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR** pour ta review qui a illuminé ma journée !_

_Donc... Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, hein, et enjoy ! ~_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnalités multiples (ainsi que Capsule de Bière) citées ici appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, tout comme ce dernier s'appartient en bonne et dû forme !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 | Le saut de l'ange**

Mathieu accéléra en sentant le gardien le poursuivre en grognant, l'alarme incendie lui perçant toujours les oreilles. Maître Panda courait à quelques pas devant lui, lorsqu'il tourna à droite en dérapant brusquement. Son Créateur le suivit en glissant quelque peu, mais ce virage brusque ralentit de quelques secondes leur poursuivant qui n'avait pas prévu leur tournant.

Ces quelques secondes furent précieuses au duo qui tourna à nouveau dans un autre corridor. Mathieu baissa la tête pour avancer plus vite, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il percutait quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête à temps pour voir le Geek se masser le front, d'où un bleu venait de se former. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, lorsque Maître Panda l'interrompit :

— Par-là ! dit-il en saisissant le petit par l'épaule pour lui faire continuer leur course.

Mais au même moment, la Fille se manifesta au bout du couloir, et les stoppa :

— Non ! Pas par ici !

Le youtuber comprit bien vite pourquoi en voyant les deux infirmiers qui surgirent derrière elle. Sa personnalité féminine s'élança alors brusquement vers eux, au milieu du corridor, afin d'échapper aux deux médecins.

Mais le grand homme arriva lui aussi de l'autre côté, les piégeant au milieu de la galerie immaculé. Désespéré, Mathieu échangea un regard avec Maître Panda qui le lui rendit.

Ils se mirent tous autour du Geek afin de protéger le benjamin des trois hommes, la Fille faisant face aux deux hommes en blouse blanches tandis que la personnalité en kigurumi se tenait devant le gardien massif avec son Créateur.

Puis, sans crier gare, la féministe de l'émission ramassa sa chaussure droite, et la balança sans ménagement dans la figure d'un des deux infirmiers qui s'avançaient vers elle. Assommé, l'homme s'écroula au sol, sous le regard incrédule de son coéquipier. Continuant sur sa lancée, la blonde se jeta sur l'autre en poussant un cri très féminin ("Girl Power") et lui lança son poing droit au visage. Sonné, il tomba comme une poupée de chiffon, allant rejoindre son collègue au sol.

Tous portèrent leur attention sur le combat de la Fille, y compris le gardien ; Maître Panda, saisissant l'occasion, s'élança vers l'homme barbu en lui plaçant un coup de pied bien placé. Soufflé, il s'effondra par terre en se tenant l'entrejambe tout en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

Le Geek fit la grimace et compatit envers l'homme, mais fut rapidement entraîné par le chanteur qui lui prit le bras en courant vers le passage que bloquait ce dernier. Mathieu enjamba l'autre précipitamment, rapidement imité par ses personnalités, pour se ruer vers le hall, là où la sortie les attendait.

* * *

Le Prof haleta en redoublant de vitesse, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de son coéquipier dont la peur semblait avoir donné des ailes. Il entendit derrière lui les vociférations des infirmiers qui les poursuivaient, une quinzaine d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

Après avoir pris la fuite face aux cinq médecins au deuxième étage, ils avaient été forcés de se rendre au troisième palier, le tout en montant des escaliers qui semblaient interminables, le fatiguant encore un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et à l'arrivée, ils avaient constaté avec horreur que le nombre de leurs poursuivants avait triplé.

L'homme de foi devant lui tourna brusquement à droite, et le scientifique le suivit en maugréant. Cet asile était un vrai labyrinthe. Il entendit au loin un aboiement.

… Une minute, un aboiement ?

Les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés dans les établissements médicaux, et le seul qui était présent ici, c'était Capsule de Bière. Et sachant que Capsule de Bière ne quittait son maître que si celui-ci le lui ordonnait…

Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait le Hippie au troisième étage ?! Il était clean, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'être perdu là à cause de la drogue. De plus, il était en binôme avec le Patron…

Le savant grimaça. Qu'est-ce que le criminel avait fait ?! Ils étaient censés se retrouver devant le pick-up, nom de Dieu !

Apparemment, le Moine avait eu les mêmes pensées que lui, car il se dirigea vers la source de l'aboiement. Le Prof suivit son partenaire en redoublant de vitesse malgré sa blouse qui le gênait pour courir. Il entendit faiblement les vociférations de leurs poursuivants diminuer de volume.

Ils les avaient semés.

Au détour d'un coude, ils aperçurent le Hippie et son ami animal devant une porte, comme s'ils la gardaient. Aussitôt, ils foncèrent vers le camé, et Capsule aboya de nouveau en les apercevant.

L'homme en blouse blanche fronça de nouveau les sourcils et remarquant le Patron sortir de derrière la dite-porte et la refermer avec rictus.

Quand le duo les atteignit enfin, le Moine se contenta d'exprimer les interrogations de son coéquipier à voix haute :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! On était censés se retrouver en bas !

— C'est pas tes affaires, rétorqua le criminel d'un ton plus grave que l'ordinaire.

Le Prof regarda l'homme en noir d'un air suspect, lorsqu'il repéra la plaque dorée fixé sur la porte que le débauché sexuel avait refermée derrière lui.

Et en lisant les lettres noires sur celle-ci, il comprit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le Patron d'un air catastrophé.

Ce dernier prit une mine dure et s'exprima d'un ton glacial :

— Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça, sans rien dire ?!

Le Moine sembla comprendre à son tour, car il pivota vers son acolyte lui aussi :

— Tu l'as tué ?! s'exclama-t-il, aussi alarmé que son partenaire. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tué !

Le criminel grogna et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui venaient de les rejoindre :

— Non, je l'ai pas tué, et pourtant croyez-moi, j'avais envie de faire bien pire.

— Tu mens, répliqua le scientifique en plongeant son regard dans celui-ci de son alter-ego. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait.

— J'ai jamais dit ça, quat' yeux, rétorqua l'homme en noir. Disons que je lui ai fait promettre de la boucler une bonne fois pour toute concernant ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec au passage un petit bonjour de la part de mon poing.

Le savant plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Pour toute justification, le Patron enleva son éternel sourire en coin pour affirmer d'une voix glaciale et rocailleuse :

— Me fais pas la morale. J'aurai pu faire bien pire, et je sais que de toute façon n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait pareil. Ose me dire dans les yeux que tu reproches rien à cet enfoiré.

Le Prof garda le silence, ce qui sembla confirmer la supposition du criminel qui lança :

— Bon, et maint- Putain !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et il porta brusquement une main à son torse en grimaçant. Le Hippie, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'aida à se tenir debout en lui passant un bras sous les épaules.

— Hey, gros, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

Seul un grognement de douleur lui répondit, tandis que le Patron serrait sa cage thoracique d'un air de souffrir le martyre. Le Moine s'approcha pour aider le Hippie, et le Prof réalisa, paniqué :

— Tes fractures !

Il s'approcha du criminel, sûrement pour l'ausculter, mais celui-ci se dégagea précipitamment du soutien du fanatique et du camé au prix d'un effort surhumain d'après un nouveau grognement.

— C'est bon, ça va, gronda-t-il d'un air qui signifiait le contraire.

Sa respiration devint sifflante, et au même moment, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir des hommes en blouse blanches leur foncer dessus. Sans même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se concerter, ils se jetèrent tous ensemble vers le couloir à leur droite pour échapper à leurs poursuivants qui les avaient vus.

Le Patron serrait sa chemise et le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal d'après ses grognements. Malgré ses protestations, le Hippie l'aida à se tenir debout, et Capsule de Bière assura leurs arrières.

Ils suivirent le seul chemin qui s'offrait à eux en paniquant. Puis, après un coude, le Moine, qui menait la course, s'arrêta brusquement, horrifié.

Et tous les autres comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'ils virent devant eux une grande baie vitrée, donnant sur le parking de l'asile, sans autres couloirs à côté.

Le scientifique s'arrêta lui aussi à côté de son acolyte, et regarda autour de lui afin de chercher une quelconque issue.

Mais partout où il posait les yeux, il n'y avait rien. Derrière lui, il entendit le Patron lâcher un "Merde…" de dépit, avant de grogner de souffrance.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste pour rebrousser chemin, les infirmiers arrivèrent en face d'eux, les privant d'issues.

Tous se rabattirent contre la baie vitrée, et le Patron haleta légèrement sous la douleur. Capsule de Bière se mit devant eux et commença à gronder devant les médecins qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers la petite bande.

Le Prof jeta malgré lui un œil au-dehors, et vit le pick-up noir juste en dessous d'eux, celui-là même où ils étaient censés se rejoindre, qui semblait leur tendre les bras.

À environ 10 mètres de hauteur.

Le scientifique grimaça. L'ironie du sort leur en voulait vraiment en ce moment.

À côté de lui, le Moine lui fit un coup de coude. Intrigué, il le regarda, et son acolyte lui pointa discrètement de sa main collée à la vitre quatre personnages courir vers le dit-pick-up. L'homme de science distingua Mathieu, soutenu par Maître Panda, ainsi que la Fille tenant le Geek par le bras.

Si la vue de ses collègues et de son Créateur le rassura, il reporta cependant bien vite son attention sur la horde d'infirmiers qui voulait les attraper.

Le Hippie, qui soutenait le Patron, regarda lui aussi un instant la baie vitrée, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Puis, il esquissa un léger sourire, et haussa les épaules, avant de lui lancer d'un ton résigné :

— On n'a pas le choix, gros.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux et replaça ses lunettes en saisissant où le drogué de l'équipe voulait en venir :

— Hors de questions ! Ça pourrait lui être fatal !

Il désigna du menton le criminel accroché à l'épaule du camé, mais celui-ci sembla saisir ce que ses compagnons voulaient faire. L'homme en noir releva la tête, et esquissa un rictus :

— Comme je l'ai dit toute à l'heure au gamin, je suis pas en sucre. J'ai vu pire.

Le Prof regarda un instant son collègue, dubitatif, avant de reporter son attention sur les médecins qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, seulement repoussés par Capsule de Bière qui montrait les crocs. Puis, d'un geste soudain, le Moine alla aider le Patron en passant un bras sous son épaule, que le criminel tenta de repousser avant d'abandonner sous la douleur.

Le pacifiste au chapeau beige raffermit sa prise, avant de se tourner vers lui d'un air sérieux qui ne lui seyait pas :

— Prends Capsule, gros.

Et, d'un même geste, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre de cette opération quasi-suicidaire, il vit le Moine et le Hippie tourner le dos aux infirmiers pour faire face à la baie vitrée, le Patron entre eux deux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'un air narquois :

— Geronimo, hein ?

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, et, horrifié, le scientifique vit les trois hommes sauter.

Cependant, il reprit rapidement ses esprits en entendant un aboiement, et en tournant la tête, il vit Capsule lui bondir dans les bras au moment où les infirmiers tentaient de l'attraper.

Sous l'adrénaline, et il s'accroupit pour réceptionner le berger belge, et pivota pour se jeter dans le vide à son tour.

* * *

Mathieu leva rapidement la tête au moment où sa main se portait sur la poignée de la portière du pick-up. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit de verre brisé juste au-dessus de lui.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son cœur rata un battement en voyant trois silhouettes chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse de la grande baie vitrée du troisième étage, rapidement suivi d'une quatrième personne dont la blouse blanche agitée par le vent ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

Il se figea sur place, son regard suivant la descente de ses quatre personnalités, sa tête s'inclinant au fur et à mesure que celles-ci se rapprochaient.

Il regarda, impuissant, les trois premières s'effondrer par terre lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol. Il vit la Fille se précipiter vers eux pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, avant que la quatrième personne ne touche elle aussi durement l'herbe de l'allée pour s'écrouler en suite.

Le cri de peur du Geek le fit sortir de sa transe. Il se dépêcha d'aller voir ses quatre personnalités à terre. La Fille était déjà sur place et s'était déjà enquit de l'état de santé des trois autres, et d'après sa mine inquiète, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mathieu se jeta presque à terre. Il secoua le bras du Hippie, le seul à ne pas bouger, contrairement aux deux autres à côté de lui. Mais le pacifiste posa finalement une main sur la sienne :

— Ça va, gros, j'vais bien. Va plutôt voir le boss, c'est lui qui est le plus amoché.

Le youtuber soupira de soulagement en entendant le camé parler, et le laissa au soin de Maître Panda qui l'aida doucement à se relever, pour s'enquérir de l'état du Patron. La Fille se trouvait justement à côté de lui, et lança en voyant son regard inquiet :

— Il est en très mauvais état.

Immédiatement, Mathieu prit le pouls de sa personnalité criminelle avec angoisse. Son cœur tambourina un peu moins fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit l'homme en noir esquisser une grimace puis tenter de se relever.

Mais aussitôt, il retomba lourdement à terre en poussant un grognement de douleur. La Fille le réprimanda :

— Reste au sol, dégénéré.

— Me donne pas d'ordres, grognasse, réussit à lui répondre l'autre.

Sa respiration était sifflante. Mathieu vit à sa gauche le Moine se relever, en meilleur état, et grommeler en se massant la jambe droite.

Le petit châtain jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut, pour voir que des infirmiers s'étaient massés à la vitre d'où était sauté les quatre personnalités et les regardaient d'en bas.

Comprenant le risque, il échangea un regard alarmé avec la blonde en face de lui. D'un commun accord, ils saisirent le Patron chacun d'un côté, et le soulevèrent d'un même mouvement.

Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au pick-up tant bien que mal, pour le déposer à l'arrière de celui-ci le plus délicatement possible. Le criminel protesta, mais dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sinon pester. Peu après, le Moine grimpa avec difficulté à côté de ce dernier, bien vite rejoint par le Hippie, appuyé sur Maître Panda.

Mathieu reporta son attention sur la quatrième personne à être tombée, et vit le Prof soutenu par le Geek marcher à petit pas en grimaçant vers le pick-up. A leurs côtés, Capsule de Bière les suivait, avant de monter en même temps que le scientifique et le gamer à l'arrière du véhicule.

Il entendit une vitre se briser derrière lui, et en tournant la tête, il vit la Fille entrain de fracasser la vitre du siège passager pour débloquer la sécurité des deux portières. Aussitôt, elle s'assit sur le siège conducteur, et le chanteur d'SLG prit place à côté d'elle. Comprenant ce qu'ils allaient faire, il grimpa à l'arrière, en compagnie de ses personnalités.

— Grouille-toi ! lança la voix de Maître Panda depuis l'avant de la voiture.

— T'es bien mignon mais je sais pas comment on démarre une voiture sans clef, moi ! rétorqua la voix criarde de la Fille.

— Démontez le boîtier sous le volant, et connectez les fils rouge et jaune ! intervint le Prof, encore un peu secoué par sa chute.

Il y eut un silence qui prouva que les deux personnalités s'affairaient à faire ce qu'avait dit le scientifique, et après un moment, le pick-up démarra dans un bruit caractéristique.

Mathieu allait soupirer de soulagement, mais en voyant les hommes en blouse blanches sortir de l'asile en courant, il cria à sa personnalité féminine :

— Démarre ! Ils arrivent !

— D'accord !

Puis, brusquement, les pneus crissèrent sur le goudron, et la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues dans une secousse.

Mathieu s'accrocha au bord du pick-up afin de rester stable, et ses personnalités firent de même. Le Patron porta une main à son torse en marmonnant une injure sous le coup de la douleur.

En jetant un regard en arrière, le youtuber vit la masse d'homme en blouse blanche rétrécir petit à petit. Mais quand il reporta son attention sur leur route, il esquissa une grimace.

La Fille passa en trombe l'arche symbolisant l'entrée de l'asile, avant de tourner précipitamment à gauche, faisant glisser tous ceux à l'arrière du véhicule. Mathieu entendit un bruit de course, et constata que l'un des vigiles qui gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment avait réussi à agripper la main à l'arrière du pick-up.

Personne ne put l'empêcher de se hisser d'un air bancal sur le rebord ; les quatre personnalités tombées du troisième étage ne pouvant pas bouger leurs jambes sous le choc. Quant à Mathieu, il serait arrivé trop tard.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le Geek qui s'approcha de l'homme encore en équilibre sur le bord du pick-up, et qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Soufflé, l'homme se plia en deux pour finalement lâcher prise et tomber sur le bitume.

Mathieu – comme toutes ses personnalités assises sur la remorque soudée à la voiture – observa le gamer en écarquillant les yeux. Ce dernier se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard déterminé avant de se rasseoir entre lui et le Prof.

Le youtuber regarda la route qui défilait derrière eux, et sentit un poids s'ôter de sa conscience en voyant l'asile disparaître progressivement de sa vue. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui.

Il s'était assis du côté gauche du pick-up. À sa droite, il y avait le Geek suivit par le Prof. En face de lui, il pouvait voir le Patron affalé dans l'angle avant droit du véhicule, entrain de respirer rapidement sous la douleur. Sur la gauche du criminel, le Moine se massait les jambes, afin de faire repartir sa circulation sanguine pour ne pas se lever avec trop de difficultés. Et enfin, à l'arrière de la voiture se trouvait le Hippie avec Capsule de Bière couché à côté de lui.

Il entendit faiblement la Fille à travers la vitre qui séparait le conducteur de l'arrière du pick-up maugréer à propos de sa chaussure perdue. À côté d'elle, Maître Panda jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers le Patron qui serrait sa chemise avec une respiration sifflante.

Le criminel semblait avoir perdu du sang à la tête d'après les teintes sombres sur ses cheveux, pourtant, personne ne semblait l'avoir relevé dans la petite troupe. Le Créateur fronça les sourcils en repensant au dialogue qui avait eu lieu dans sa tête un peu avant l'apparition de toutes ses personnalités.

_« Mathieu…_

— _C'est le moment ou jamais._

— _Capsule a réussi…_

— _Si tu échoues, tu vas revenir encore plus en mauvais état._

— _Sois prudent._

— _On arrive, Mathieu. Crois en nous…_

— _Cette fois-ci, j'vais pas me planter. »_

Que voulaient-ils dire par « Tu vas revenir en plus en mauvais état » ? Et le « Cette fois-ci, j'vais pas me planter » ?

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête. D'habitude, lorsque l'un d'entre eux rentrait, il avait une connexion permanente avec son "passager" (ce qui lui provoquait parfois quelques maux de têtes) et entendait tout ce que celui-ci lui disait. Mais là…

Il regarda le criminel en pinçant les lèvres. Que lui était-il arrivé ? De toutes ses personnalités, c'était la plus forte, et il aurait dû sortir de sa chute avec toutes les facilités du monde – et même une remarque salace s'il était particulièrement en forme – mais il avait dû être soutenu par deux de ses collègues pour s'en sortir.

Et si les blessures du débauché sexuel l'inquiétaient grandement, une autre chose l'intriguait. Pourquoi lui et le Hippie s'étaient rendus au troisième étage ? Le camé était clean, et le Patron était loin d'être stupide. Alors pour quelle raison avait-il désobéi ?

Il se souvint de son assurance au moment où ils s'étaient séparés. Le petit rictus malsain qu'il avait arboré au moment où il avait proclamé qu'il passerait en dernier.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses interrogations, il entendit le sujet de ses pensées lui parler d'une voix rauque de douleur :

— J'peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête gamin ? La dernière fois qu'on m'a regardé comme ça, j'ai baisé.

Il releva la tête en entendant le criminel lui parler, et plongea son regard dans les deux verres teintés de noir qui l'observaient.

Autant jouer franc-jeu.

— Je me demande ce que tu faisais en haut. On avait dit qu'on se retrouverait en bas, et pourtant t'es monté. Et je sais même pas comment tu t'es fait ça, rajouta-t-il en désignant du menton sa main posé sur son ventre.

Il remarqua que le Moine avait arrêté son message et s'était renfrogné sous sa capuche, et il distingua du coin de l'œil le malaise du Prof qui trouvait subitement ses mains trop intéressantes pour être honnête.

Même le Hippie, qui pourtant n'avait rien dit, s'était arrêté de caresser son chien, montrant que la conversation l'intéressait.

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par le ronronnement du moteur et les roulements des pneus sur la route. Le Patron perdit son rictus narquois pour montrer un air sérieux :

— Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant gamin ?

— Je t'en prie, répondit-il d'un air légèrement ironique.

— Très bien, concéda l'homme en noir d'un ton grave. Je me suis fait démonter en essayant de sortir. Faut croire que les médocs qu'ils te filaient n'étaient pas si inoffensifs que ça, parce que t'as résisté. Ça m'a renvoyé en bas et je me suis cassé des côtes. Content ?

Son Créateur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait sincère.

— Et pour le troisième étage ? insista-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Il y eut un autre silence, et cette fois-ci le Patron sembla ennuyé par cette question. Mais, devant le regard suspicieux de son Créateur, il céda :

— Je t'ai permis de récupérer ton appart' sans qu'on te foute à la rue.

— Mais encore ?

Le malaise à l'arrière de la voiture se fit plus pesant. Le Geek observait tout le monde d'un air perdu, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir. Puis :

— J'ai cassé la gueule à ce putain de psychiatre.

L'aveu lancé par le Patron glaça l'ambiance. Le Geek lança un "Hein ?" d'incompréhension, tandis que Mathieu ne le lâchait pas du regard, une expression neutre sur le visage. Toutes les personnalités attendirent la réaction de leur Créateur avec une angoisse non feinte.

— Des dégâts ? finit par demander celui-ci.

— Si on peut appeler un coup de poing et un discours intimidant comme ça, rétorqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Un ange passa.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Oui, répondit le criminel d'un air qui laissait voir qu'il aurait voulu en faire beaucoup plus.

— Vraiment rien d'autre ? s'étonna son Créateur.

— Puisque je te dis que oui ! s'agaça-t-il.

Il y eu un blanc qui dura quelques secondes. Enfin, Mathieu laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres :

— Tu deviens sentimental, mec.

Le malaise pesant qui s'était abattu sur l'arrière du pick-up s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu, et tous se détendirent légèrement. Le Hippie recommença à caresser Capsule, le Moine continua à masser ses jambes endolories, et le Prof esquissa même un petit sourire. Le Patron reprit son rictus narquois :

— Tu peux parler. Qui est-ce qui m'a serré dans les bras en pleurant comme une pucelle énamourée dès que je me suis présenté ?

Le youtuber laissa échapper un rire franc. Un rire clair, qui sortait de sa gorge sans aucune difficulté, un rire qui exprimait son soulagement d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa famille.

Mathieu regarda un instant l'endroit où l'asile avait disparu de son champ de vision avec sérénité, avant de porter son regard sur le ciel à l'horizon.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, apportant avec elles l'espoir d'un nouveau départ, tandis que le pick-up noir roulait vers la capitale.

Ils retournaient à la maison.

* * *

_Voilà la petite fin toute douce et toute mignonne que je vous aie réservée pour ce chapitre ^^_

_J'ai eu beaucoup plus de facilité à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent, et je me suis éclaté avec les répliques (Si quelqu'un trouve la référence à Supernatural cachée dans ce chapitre, il devient mon nouveau dieu !) !_

_Le "Geronimo" prononcé par le Patron n'était pas un clin d'oeil à Doctor Who (malgré le fait que j'adore cette série), mais faisait référence au cri de guerre des parachutistes américains qui le prononçaient avant de sauter ^^ (Mais vous pouvez le prendre comme un clin d'oeil à DW si vous voulez en fait xD)_

_Je m'en vais de ce pas vous écrire l'épilogue de cette histoire, mais en attendant... Reviews ? :D_


	15. Parce qu'on vient de loin (Epilogue SLG)

_Je vous livre cet épilogue avec le coeur serré... Et oui, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction._

_Quand je pense qu'au départ "Aie la foi" devait juste être un OS pour faire plaisir à Titipo, et qu'elle atteint les 15 chapitres et plus de 100 reviews aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point l'histoire a évolué. Sachez que c'est uniquement grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé la force d'écrire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire "au fil de l'eau", notamment parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai fait une tentative de ce type, l'histoire a été abandonnée. Et là, alors que je n'avais strictement aucune idée de la fin, je me retrouve à en écrire deux différentes. Waow. Franchement, je vous jure que je ne m'y attendais pas pour une première histoire sur le fandom._

_Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous, les reviewers, et ceux qui m'ont placés en favori ou en follow. Je vous fais un gros **MERCI** groupé._

_Donc du plus profond de mon coeur, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis dans cette formidable aventure (followers, reviewers & mise en favoris) :_

_AlmalexyaBlue, AwesomeBernardo, Camboune30, Carocats, Clair Obscure, DaliaLee, Deponia, Emo.16, Fuyuu543, Harry-Potter-s-my-life, huri, Hellow Sweety, Hizerielle, Jafaden, Julia Lutecia, kaptainnope, La Succube, Le Rien, lemiaw, Lolipop2707, LordofZ, Luna-la-lune, Maman bouba, Maninon, MinuitBronze, Miss O'nyme, Moon Heavy, Nagetive, neko-chan L, Nisekoi, nyxox, patiencecrabtree, Quelqu'un, Okeanonos4, Ryril6o, Saeymi, Sans-Reflet, SmallFrenchGirl, Tamhi, Titipo, Wolf Amme, WoorEnergy, cedric2119 : vous êtes des amours !_

_(... J'espère n'avoir oublié personne xD)_

_Eh bien, maintenant... Enjoy ?_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet n'appartient qu'à lui-même, et les personnages fictifs cités dans cette fanfiction sont son entière propriété. Le dessin de couverture appartient à AngelMJ._**

* * *

**Epilogue | Parce qu'on vient de loin**

Ils étaient arrivés aux abords de la capitale via une petite route, et la Fille s'était garée non loin de la Forêt de Meudon, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le trajet s'était fait dans le calme, avec parfois quelques piques de la part du Patron ou des questions du Geek. Si au début Mathieu avait proposé au criminel de se laisser ausculter par le Prof pour ses fractures, il avait vivement refusé et s'était braqué, fier comme un coq.

Le youtuber se sentait soulagé d'arriver à la capitale, mais grimaçait : rejoindre son appartement ne serait pas simple. Déjà, il leur faudrait aider le Patron à marcher, chose difficile vu que celui-ci ne pensait pas avoir besoin de soutient ; ils devraient passer par des endroits discrets, afin de ne pas être repérés par des fans ; et enfin, leur ressemblance physique étaient beaucoup trop troublante pour de simples passants.

Tous ces éléments angoissèrent légèrement Mathieu qui observa ses personnalités du coin de l'œil. Certes, le Hippie ou le Patron portaient des lunettes et un chapeau pour le premier, ce qui les empêchaient de se faire confondre avec lui ; mais leur allure atypique ne passeraient pas inaperçue. À la limite, seule la Fille pouvait avoir l'air différent, si seulement elle n'avait pas une barbe naissante sur le menton, seul signe prouvant son appartenance à l'esprit de Mathieu. Quant aux autres, ce n'était même pas la peine : Maître Panda n'était que trop remarquable avec son kigurumi, le Prof lui ressemblait beaucoup trop, et le Geek avait le même problème que le Hippie ou le Patron : un fan averti l'aurait reconnu sans problème.

Son regard se porta sur le Moine, et il esquissa un sourire triste : c'était le seul qui avait le plus de chance de ne pas se faire repérer : si sa tenue évoquait facilement celle d'un prêcheur de Dieu, la capuche surplombant sa tête l'aiderait à se camoufler… Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit capable de marcher.

Son regard croisa celui de son alter-ego scientifique qui sembla comprendre ce qui le tracassait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et tandis que tout le monde s'étirait après ce voyage, il proposa :

— Tu n'as qu'à nous faire rentrer dans ta tête.

Mathieu l'observa un instant, les yeux ronds. Il y eut un blanc dans le véhicule, tous ayant entendu ce que le Prof avait suggéré. Puis :

— On se tiendra à carreau, fit le Moine d'un air sérieux en coulant un regard en coin au Patron à côté de lui. Tu en as assez supporté comme ça, on ne va pas te rajouter un mal de crâne en plus.

Les autres acquiescèrent en hochant la tête, sauf le Patron qui ne dit rien. Le youtuber pesa un instant le pour et le contre, avant de laisser échapper :

— Et si je ne suis pas assez fort ? Que je vous relâche dans la rue sans le faire exprès ?

— Tu y arriveras, le réconforta Maître Panda qui venait de claquer la portière.

Mathieu attarda un instant son regard sur les immeubles facilement distinguables à travers les arbres. Il laissa échapper un soupir, et balaya du regard toutes ses personnalités qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

— Je… Je vais essayer.

Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Il imagina une porte dans son esprit, afin de laisser le passage à ses personnalités. Puis, il se força à voir le Patron franchir cette porte, suivit du Geek et du Hippie.

Un léger élancement lui parcourut le crâne, lorsqu'il entendit le criminel lancer un "Ça fait du bien" vu qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur physique dans son esprit. Mais il continua.

Il imagina le Prof et la Fille passer la porte côte à côte, avec le Moine derrière eux. Enfin, le kigurumi de Maître Panda se manifesta à travers le seuil, et le chanteur prit place dans la pièce sombre aux côtés de ses acolytes.

Brusquement, Mathieu rouvrit les yeux. Il constata que le pick-up était soudainement vide, et que seul Capsule de Bière résidait à l'arrière du véhicule. Le chien se leva en voyant que son maître avait disparu, et sauta de la voiture pour rejoindre le youtuber.

Ce dernier reprit bien vite ses esprits ; certes, si ses alter-ego lui avaient promis de se tenir à carreau, ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de parler bien longtemps, et ainsi de lui provoquer un sacré mal de crâne.

Il marcha à grand pas vers l'avenue de son immeuble. Même s'il était tôt, beaucoup de gens se pressaient dans les rues pour aller travailler.

Il se pressa dans les allées de bitume, Capsule sur ses talons, avant de se retrouver au bout de quelques minutes devant son immeuble. Il allait entrer le digicode, lorsqu'un élancement lui prit la tête :

— _Enfin de retour… Je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec Tatiana !_ fit la voix rauque du Patron.

— _Tais-toi !_ le réprimanda Maître Panda. _Tu vois bien que la moindre parole le fait souffrir !_

— _Oh, calme-toi la chinoise. T'es entrain de faire pareil que moi il me semble._

— La ferme ! murmura le youtuber en entrant le code.

Un dame âgée venait de passer derrière lui et lui jeta un regard médusé en l'entendant parler seul. Mathieu se prit la tête, et se rua dans les escaliers une fois la porte déverrouillée.

— _Désolé Mathieu_, s'excusa le Geek.

Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son mal de crâne. Il remonta quatre à quatre les marches, avant d'arriver devant la porte de son appartement. Vite.

Mathieu plongea la main dans sa poche, mais celle-ci rencontra du vide. Angoissé, il fouilla l'autre poche de son jean, mais rien. À ses côtés, Capsule émit un jappement anxieux.

Il comprit, brutalement, que les infirmiers qui étaient venus le chercher chez lui l'avaient dépouillé de la clef. Horrifié, il entendit les voix se faire plus pressantes dans sa tête.

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

— _La clef ! On n'a pas la clef !_

— _Oh non. Non non non._

Il ne pourrait pas les retenir plus longtemps.

Mais, une voix, plus forte que les autres, retint son attention :

— _Laisse-moi sortir, gamin. J'ai pas oublié de prendre quelque chose au psy avant de partir._

Le youtuber grimaça, mais accepta. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit quelque chose passer dans sa tête.

Quand il les rouvrit, le Patron se tenait à côté de lui, une main appuyé sur le mur pour le soutenir. Le criminel ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fouiller hâtivement la poche de sa veste, avant d'en sortir une petite clef en fer.

Mathieu la lui arracha presque des mains, et l'enfonça dans la serrure avant de la tourner précipitamment. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se rua dans son appartement.

Il entendit le Patron rentrer après lui, ainsi que Capsule, et refermer la porte, mais il n'en eu cure. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa migraine naissante disparut d'un coup. Il attendit encore un peu, et quand il fut sûr que plus personne n'encombrait son esprit, il rouvrit les paupières.

Devant lui, se tenait Maître Panda, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

Mathieu respira un moment, avant de répondre :

— O-oui, ça va mieux.

Il sentait son tee-shirt lui coller à la peau tellement il avait été stressé. Il releva lentement la tête, pour prendre le temps d'observer la scène sous ses yeux.

Il constata avec soulagement que son appartement était resté le même. Il vit le Patron prendre une chaise pour s'y affaler dessus, la respiration sifflante. La Fille observait minutieusement la pièce pour vérifier que personne ne manquait, et le Geek restait à côté de lui, inquiet, tout comme Maître Panda. Le Hippie s'était agenouillé près de Capsule de Bière, près du canapé. Le Moine était dos à la porte, et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Le Prof, lui, s'était précipité dans son laboratoire, l'air préoccupé.

Mathieu se redressa lentement. Il s'apprêtait à rassurer le Geek qui paraissait encore un peu inquiet, lorsqu'un cri de rage l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête pour voir le Prof remonter de son labo, les cheveux en pagaille et dont les lunettes n'étaient même plus en face de ses yeux :

— Toutes mes expériences ont été renversées ! Des mois de travail ! Si j'attrape le responsable ! Ces soi-disant infirmiers n'ont aucun respect ! Quelle bande de…

Le Patron esquissa un sourire narquois :

— Hé, calme-toi quat' yeux. Et après tu viens m'engueuler parce que j'ai osé frapper le psy ?

— Ce n'est pas la même chose ! rétorqua le scientifique en pivotant vers le criminel.

— Bien évidemment, ironisa l'homme en noir.

Mais avant que l'autre n'ait pu riposter, Mathieu intervint :

— Je te rachèterai des fioles et autres machins scientifiques, si tu veux.

— Ça ne fera pas revenir mes potions ! répliqua l'homme de science complètement furibond.

Puis, dans un froissement de blouse, le savant retourna dans son laboratoire en maugréant qu'il lui faudrait des mois pour tout recréer.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis, la Fille laissa échapper dans un murmure anxieux :

— J'espère qu'ils ont pas touché à ma collection de Justin Bieber…

Puis, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour vérifier. Maître Panda haussa les épaules, tandis que le Moine se dirigeait d'un pas encore hésitant vers son "sanctuaire de paix" pour méditer sur l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Mathieu vit le Geek marcher jusqu'au frigo. Il constata subitement que lui aussi avait faim. Mais lorsque le gamer ouvrit la porte, il l'entendit dire d'une voix hésitante :

— Mathieu… C'est normal que le frigo soit remplit de rhubarbe ?

— Fais tourner, gros ! lança le Hippie soudainement intéressé, après des jours de jeûne.

— Ça me rappelle la fois où on avait utilisé de la verdure pour pimenter la soirée champêtre, fit le Patron d'un air malsain malgré ses fractures. Ce qui est bien avec ça c'est que les feuilles peuvent servir à…

Le youtuber détourna immédiatement son attention du Patron, et d'après l'air horrifié du Geek, il avait bien fait.

Malgré tout, Mathieu laissa échapper un sourire en entendant Maître Panda siffloter "C'est ma rhubarbe à moi".

Après des semaines de peur, d'angoisse et de crise, tout revenait à la normale.

Il retrouvait enfin sa famille.

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

_Voilà... L'épilogue de cette fanfiction qui m'a fait vivre de magnifiques moments. Encore un gros merci à vous ! :D_

_Mais ne partez pas tout de suite ! En effet, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser..._

_J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la fanfiction, il compte énormément pour moi ^^_

_Est-ce que vous avez aimé le point de vue des personnalités ? Est-ce que les personnages n'étaient pas trop OOC (punaise, je vais passer pour une maniaque à force de le répéter xD) ? Quelle fin avez-vous préférée, et pourquoi (la Web Team parce qu'elle était + WTF, ou la SLG parce que c'était plus dans le ton de la fanfic en général, etc...) ? Vos passages préférés, et ceux que vous avez moins aimé (voire carrément détesté xD) ?_

_Et enfin, la question la plus importante..._

_Est-ce qu'une suite vous plairait ?_

_..._

_STOP ! Calmez vos tirs de peluches ! xD_

_En effet, en écrivant cette histoire (plus particulièrement la confrontation Doc/Patron), j'ai eu comme une idée de suite ayant germée dans mon esprit. Il faut savoir qu'avec la rentrée, mon rythme de publication risque d'être plus long, mais je compte bien m'y tenir, parce que vos encouragements... M'encouragent, justement xD Cependant, comme il y a eu deux fins alternatives, je pense m'orienter sur une seule d'entre elles, celle sur SLG. Désolée, mais avec la Web Team, il y aurait trop de personnages à gérer, et je ne veux pas me retrouver "noyée" sous les personnages. Je préfère choisir la sécurité, j'espère que vous comprendrez ^^_

_Je vous dis ça, mais ça ne dépend que de vous. Si vous préférez laisser l'histoire comme elle est, sans suite, je comprendrais parfaitement !_

_Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... A vos claviers ! ;)_

_Oh, et surtout : **ENCORE UN GROS MERCI A VOUS TOUS !**  
_


End file.
